Elmore's Warriors Returns
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Two years after the rise of Elmore's Warriors, Gumball Watterson came out of retirement and join back to the legendary superheroes team to continue fighting crime. Meanwhile, Rainbow-Mist had declare an act of revenge on them and construct a plan that will affect everyone Gumball has known and care. Rated T for teen. Strong Language. Gore Blood. Strong Violence.
1. Two Years Later

**What's up, guys? Happy Fourth of July everybody! This is NiteOwl 18 and I'm here to say that it has been a week since I had restarted Elmore's Warriors, and it turn out how I wanted it to be. Now we're moving on to the next sequel of my story as part of Fourth of July. I will be giving you all three chapters of my new story to see what you all are going to see. In this new story, it'll be just like Kick-Ass 2. I'm talking about the graphic novel of it. The movie was okay, but it didn't stick to the comic book. My story will be a combination of both the versions. It's going to be epic.**

**Before you read this story, here's a heads up for all of you readers.**

**If some of you are reading the story, but hasn't read part one, then you're going to lost in it. So, if you're thinking about reading the second part, please read the first one. The story you're going to see will contain some spoiler alerts from the first one, if you all haven't read it yet.**

** Without further ado, I give you the second part of Elmore's Warriors: Elmore's Warriors Returns!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Years Later**

In the middle of nowhere, on a cold day in early September, three figures were standing on the rocky solid ground. One person was at least about thirty feet from the other two. The two of them were twins and at the same age and the same species. The male teenage wolf worn a black long sleeves shirt with an unzipped grey jacket covering it, long dark blue pants and red shoes. His other twin was wearing a purple skirt, a blue shirt, and wearing green shoes. The male wolf had his eyes light yellow, and his sister is hazel. A large brown duffel bag had set right next to the eighteen year old wolf, and his paw was inside it.

"Okay." Stated Joseph. "Feast your eyes on this." The wolf took out a large red baton from it and show it right in front of the third person's eyes. Gumball Watterson is wearing a zipped light brown jacket and light blue jeans, and orange shoes. The eighteen year old blue cat felt nervous when he had gotten a call from the twins, telling him that he's got something for him, something that he'll say "awesome." His age is the same with the twins. Joseph twisted the bottom part of the baton, and a long blade pops out of the top.

Gumball became alarmed and complained "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't think so!"

Joseph sighed as he was holding the bladed baton "Okay, if you don't want to do this, then you don't have too."

"Oh good." Reviled Gumball. "Then I don't want to do it. So you're not going to blast me with that thing?"

"I never said I did." Answered Joseph, who press his thumb on the button at the bottom, and, with a sound of a click, the blade was released from it and hit Gumball in the chest. The sound of the blast had made the birds from around the area they were in fly away from the scene. A few seconds later, Gumball had let out a scream.

"Oh! Oh god! Goddamn" Gumball took out the blade that was stuck from his chest and unzip his jacket, revealing a large bulletproof vest. "Oh, that was so awesome!"

Joseph smiled "Told you. "I build this little baby for my sis here. She's getting tired of using ninja stars and misplacing them for every missions we been. So I build this for her so that I don't have to buy another set."

"So why didn't you have your buddies test it out?"

Joseph answered "I did, but it'll be pretty funnier when I test it on you. So…" He dig his paw into the bag and took out another long blade. The blade was inserted into the top of the baton. "Want to go for round two?"

Gumball shouted as he stands up "No! No more! I can feel my chest hurt! I have to be at school in about ten minutes! Plus my girlfriend is waiting for me!"

Joseph sighed again "Well, if you're going to be a whiny bitch about it, then that's fine by me."

"No! Don't say "fine", and tried to blast me again!"

Joseph said with a bit force _"Okay!_ Jeez, you're no fun anymore." He said in a low voice at the end of the sentence.

Jenny walked up to her brother and spoke "Joseph, if he said he doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't want to do it."

Gumball said "Thank you, Jenny. At least there's one who cares about people's safety." With that being said, Gumball turn his back around and walk away. Joseph hands Jenny the baton blade blaster and the blade was fired at Gumball's back, making him fell on the ground.

Joseph lifted a high five onto Jenny and smirked "High five, sis." Jenny return the response with the high five.

"Oh, come on!" Shouted Gumball.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V. Elmore: Two Years Later.**

_Remember when I say why nobody ever tried of being a superhero? Well, as it turns out, there were a few people who had done it before me._

A group of thugs had just rob a bank, holding innocent people hostage at gun point. They were on the ground; some of them were up with their hands raise onto each counter. Two robbers had two bank tellers at gun point, and the three robbers were at the safe, taking each stacks of bills and pull it on each bags. The robbers were about to leave the bank when they were stopped by a group of familiar faces in masks, taking out their weapons and the big man who's in charge of this had his arm crossed and made his opening line.

"Gentleman, I see that you just got yourselves some mighty fine bills without telling these nice folks here that you were making a deposit. They forgot your "Thank You" comment. Here. My team will give you one."

The rest of the team went into attack and face off the entire bank robbers.

_Elmore's Warriors. Ever since the Colonel had went into states where he can find other superheroes for his plan, the city had been safe from what the media call "The Justice League of Elmore." When they're not finding crime, they return back to their normal lives. But hey, that's the code of being a full time superhero. Ordinary citizen by day, superheroes by night._

Elmore's Warriors went back to their lair, and went back to their normal clothes before going back to the real world. The only person that didn't chose to go back was Colonel War. He went to his pet owl, Archie, and give him a small grain before the large owl eat it. The Colonel went to the training room and begin exercising.

_While they were living out the glory days, I, for one, was stuck into my Clark Kent personal, and no, it wasn't the old hat and glasses disguise that nobody will knew off. For the past two years since I don the mask, I vow to myself that I will never go back there of wearing that damn suit. It was too hard for me. That, and I almost got the team kill by my derange partner and his uncle._

_I know that I wasn't going back with me kicking some asses and also mine, but being in my Senior Year, I was bore like hell._

Gumball, age eighteen, was in Miss Simian classroom as the old baboon was passing a surprise quiz to everyone. Everyone that Gumball know, but never talk to them, were the same age and grade Gumball was in. The look of Gumball's face was that he was bore like he was two years ago.

* * *

**The Watterson's House**

_The only boredom I had ever gotten the worse was from my two siblings and girlfriend. I didn't say that she was boring or her talk was boring, it's just everything in my life, at school, at home, and outside at school and home, was boring me to the max._

Gumball was in the living room with his siblings, friends and his girlfriend watching t.v. Darwin and Anais Watterson were two years older and were wearing the same clothes; Darwin was wearing his green sneakers and Anais was still wearing the pink dress and white shoes. Darwin's girlfriend, Rachel Wilson, was now at the age of twenty years old. She was practically a woman now to his beloved boyfriend. Gumball's girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald, is at the age of eighteen years old and still the same athletic and very devoted girl to Gumball.

Darwin had the remote in his hand and constantly flipping channels without thinking. His friends were already bore, but became more boring than ever as Darwin keeps on flipping.

Anais said "Darwin, can you at least pick something without flipping the channels we pass like a mindless douche?"

Darwin answered while his eyes were on the channel "Sorry, Anais, but there's nothing on there."

Gumball replied "We don't know that because you be flipping every channel for the past ten minutes."

"Oh." Said Darwin. His fin kept pressing the buttons on the t.v, and each channel was going to the other again and again and again. "You guys see the movie _Watchmen _last night?"

Gumball answered "Nah man, I didn't get a chance to watch it cause I was on my date with Penny. Did you record it?"

Darwin mindlessly said "Yes. Wait…" He stop flipping channels for a bit and resume flipping channels. "No, I didn't."

Gumball turn to his ten year old sister and said "Anais, I thought you told Darwin to record it."

Anais replied back "Hey, I'm not your secretary, Gumball. You could have told him yourself."

Rachel said to the siblings "You kids and your fantasy world of superheroes. It wasn't enough Gumball talks and read about comic book all day long, now you and Darwin are into this?"

Darwin said as he was still finding a channel " Come on, Rach. You know how me and Gumball are when it comes with comic books and superheroes. Beside, me and him are into it. Anais, not so much."

Anais agree "He's right. I'm not into the whole superhero thing. It's stupid and a waste of time. People putting themselves in danger, saving others and kicking people's asses just by wearing a mask. It's assodine."

Gumball was soon had enough of Darwin's instant channel flipping. He swept the control from him. Darwin cried "Hey, I was watching that."

Gumball asked "With what? You spend the last couple of minutes channel surfing that it's your favorite channel." He flip through a couple of channels and stop at one. The news was on, and for the first time in two years, Gumball's boredom had finally disappear.

The news woman addresses _"They may wear masks, capes, and costumes and Halloween isn't for another month. It's been two years since the first superhero team had surface through the town and done good things just like in every comic book fantasy and now citizens are seen following their footsteps."_

One hero who calls himself 3-D Man, who was wearing a jumpsuit with one half red and the other half blue. Also he wears an 3D glasses in the form of a helmet. He was holding a long aluminum bat with both of his arms cross.

"I just want to say that Warrior-Cat had inspire me to do for the greater good."

Another hero, G-Man, covers his face with a dark blue bandana, a black jacket with the words G-Man on his left side in blue, and holds up two see saws in criss-cross. "Got my gear ready for any mugger or rapist that comes into my way."

A family of five heroes, all dress in red with a utility belt, the words "FF" with a lighting at the background in their chest, and domino masks in each faces. The large hero said "Help us make this city safe from crime."

_From the moment I saw what we had started in Elmore, that was it. That was the moment that I wanted to go back to the superhero business. So I dug up my old suit._

In his bedroom, Gumball, wearing his boxers shorts and white shirt, had his Warrior-Cat suit on both the bottom part, but was having trouble putting it on due to him having the zipper being stuck. Ever since the team's last battle between Rainbow-Mist Victor DeSoto, the suit was in total ruin from the torture, the blood, the cuts. Everything. After Gumball had witness the starting of the superhero moment, he quickly order another suit for him. The same one he had first wear. All of it was black with a hint of red, and that matches his mask. He was also wearing black boots and black gloves. Gumball kept pulling the zipper up with everything he has to pull.

Gumball thought _What the hell is wrong with this suit? I order it just the right sizes for me, despite me had grow an inch and gain a couple of pounds._

The door from behind him open up, and both of Gumball's parents, Richard and Nicole Watterson, came in and both of them were surprise of seeing their son like this. Gumball quickly hides his suit by grabbing the covers from his bed.

Gumball exclaimed "Jesus!"

Nicole became blush and look away, while her husband cover his eyes with both of his large hands. Nicole nervously said "It-It's okay, honey. You don't have to explain."

"But I wasn't-"

"I don't want to know. It's your business."

Richard said as he got his eyes close "Yeah, it's perfectly natural, son. Your body is going through some rough times, and you're expressing yourself by-"

Gumball scream as his cheeks were deep red "Mom, dad! Jeez, leave!"

Nicole heard the words from her son and her paw was on the doorknob. "Come on, Richard." She reach her hand on Richard's shoulders and drag him out while his eyes are still close. He remove his eyes and said "You know I can give you some advice-"

Gumball shouted "Dad!"

Nicole quickly close the door, and Richard shouted right through it "Sorry, buddy!" Gumball let out a deep sigh and drop his head on the mattress.

_Since being a hero had change the city, it also change my folks here. My mom had to give up some of night her shift hours at work just so she can be with the family since I landed in the hospital twice just for wearing a mask. _

Nicole was in the kitchen, making beef stew and white rice. She hasn't done this since forever except when she's not working late as usual. As soon as she smell it, she announced "Richard, dinner!"

_As for dear old dad, after that whole innocent with my ass kick a lot, he suffer some anxiety attacks during the two years period._

Richard was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and grey pants. He was also wearing headbands on his forehead, hands, and legs. He was moving his arms and legs rhythmically as the t.v was on. It was an exercise video that Richard was copying the moves from it. His shirt and pants were already filled with sweats. He had started this since he first move his arms and legs for the first time.

_The doctor had diagnosed him that his blood pressure is going way too way, due to the combination of eating junk food and having nightmares of me getting killed. He recommended that he goes on small diet. Looks like it's working for him._

_If I was thinking of making my life go from Batman to Batman Returns, I need to take this very seriously. I wasn't going to risk getting my ass kick, so I needed some reinforcements._

* * *

Gumball was outside Elmore Junior High while everybody was inside the school. He was wearing his Warrior-Cat suit underneath his clothes and had his weapon inside his backpack. He was wearing his favorite tan sweater with brown cuffs and a brown collar with blue shorts. He took out his Elmore's Warriors communicator that he got when he was at the hospital for his wounds. The team give it to him in case he wants to go back, well now, he wants to go back. It was all in red, except that the small antenna was blue. The white letters of E and W were in the center while the background is all black. He had manage to hide it from his folks for the last two years. He click on the device and the two letters had disappeared into the time, which was 9:39 A.M.

Gumball muttered to himself "Come on, guys. Where are you?"

Suddenly a taxi car came in, instead of the gang classic old rusty van. The side door opens, revealing the face of a male wolf.

"Get in while the meter is running."

Gumball then walked to the taxi cab and close the door behind him. With three people in there, the car drives away from the school without anyway seeing what was happening.

* * *

**This story was a bit short, I know, but you're getting a bit of the story. Remember at the ending of Elmore's Warriors when Gumball narrated that there was a new generation of superheroes? If you guys still haven't read it yet, and are moving at the second one, then SPOILER ALERT! Sorry about that. Anyway, Gumball is now thinking of going back to his Warrior-Cat's suit. Let's move on to chapter two!**


	2. Partnership and Revenge

**Previously on the last chapter, Gumball had spend two years resuming his life after giving up being Warrior-Cat, but after being completely boring of his life again, and saw a superhero moment being started thanks to him and Elmore's Warriors, he's getting to get back, but he's going to need some help. Here's chapter two, everybody.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Partnership and Revenge**

As the taxicab was driving, Gumball started up the conversation on the J Twins. He need to keep this superhero business a secret as there was a witness. The taxi driver.

Joseph said "All right, what do you want that was so important to you, Gumball? You let us right in the middle of busting a drug cartel."

Gumball answered "I want to team up, like the dynamic trio."

"You mean the Dynamic _Duo."_

"You know what I mean. We can become partners like Batman, Robin and Batgirl."

Joseph laughed "No way in hell that everybody can become like Robin."

Gumball asked "What's wrong of being Robin? Everyone wants to be Robin. Were one of you like Robin?"

Joseph stopped with his paw raise "Whoa, whoa! Time out here for a bit. Neither me or Jenny weren't like Robin. He wishes to be one of us."

Jenny said "And let me guess I'm supposed to be Batgirl because I'm a girl and she's a girl?"

Gumball said "What? No. That's not what I meant."

Joseph replied "If anyone was the Robin in this team, it will be you. You were partners with that sociopathic asshole."

Gumball shouted with a hint of annoyance "W-What?! That's not true! If anyone was the Robin of my former partnership, it was that jackass! Also, he was the Jason Todd of it. That's why he's Robin. What I'm saying is that I'm want to team up with you guys, just like the real life team of Batman, Robin and Batgirl."

Joseph said "Look, Gumball, you do not want to team up with us. We're the underdogs when it comes with Elmore's Warriors or going out there by ourselves. You're pretty much the lowest of the underdogs."

Gumball said "Come on, guys. Don't you ever wonder what it's like to have someone else watch your back? Someone to help you in your time of crisis? Being there for you? You guys are pretty much the fighters I had seen with your talents, your moves, your comebacks. You guys are pretty much badasses."

Jenny giggled "Badass."

"What do you say, guys? Are you with me?" Finished Gumball.

Joseph answered "We're here."

The three teenagers got out of the car and Joesph pay the driver at the amount of money they had travel. The taxi car drives away, leaving them alone. Gumball look to see that they're at a neighborhood that could only belong to some thugs or famous hoods. A large abandoned building stood in front of the teenager. A few broken windows was seen at the fifth and three floor. Spray words were written on the building. Nasty words, and quite possibly anti-semites ones; also there were gang symbols around them. The J Twins walked to the entrance of the building, while Gumball follows them. A small scanner was stuck from within the bricks. Jenny took out a small white card and scan from up to down. A small beep was heard, followed by a click. Joseph open the door and all three of them went inside.

Inside the building were more hate words and gang symbols with the walls being loose and broken. They walk up the old rusty stairs until they reach the fifth floor. Joseph open the door and all of them step inside.

Gumball immediately stop and look in awe of what he was seeing. The building may be old and falling apart, but inside the room they were in, this was different. The walls were solid metal that he can see his own reflection. Guns, ammos, nunchucks, swords, and small knifes were mounted on the right side of the wall. There was also a large mat that every gym has, follow by a punching bag with a couple of test dummies with the inside of the human anatomy with numbers on the center and a pull up bar. An Apple computer was place in a metal table at the left side and the J Twins' costumes in a glass seal.

Gumball said in awed "Whoa, this is pretty badass! How you guys afford this?"

Jenny answered "My brother and I stop a lot of drug dealers back in the day and ran off about a couple of 100 grand from them."

"Are people down there are going to find your lair?"

Joseph said "Let's not worry about that and concentrate on you joining the J Twins team. Are you ready for the training for your life, dude?"

Gumball bragged "Well, I was much of a badass when I face off Victor DeSoto."

Jenny had her hands in her hips and replied "That's only because you had a shield with you and a chemical compound within you. That's not badass; that's just luck."

Joseph said "Plus you incinerated his pants and his dick. I was the badass one who chopped his fucking head in half with my blade. Let's start training."

Gumball place his backpack down and he and Joseph step onto the mat. Joseph stretch a couple of bones before getting ready to his fighting position. Gumball twisted his neck and got into a less fighting position, with his both of his hands raise up.

"Just to be fair." Stated Gumball. "I haven't train for these past two years. So just tried to take it easy on-"

Joseph suddenly punch him, follow by a kick to the stomach and throws him on the mat. Gumball quickly got up, and block his attacks, but his attacks were too advance. He got a couple of punches to the face, and a swift kick, sending him on the ground before being pinned down on the mat.

Joesph get off from Gumball, who started to groaned at the bruises and pain that he had gotten. He shouted "Ahh! God! What the fuck was that?!"

Joseph warned "Should have been ready when you had the chance."

"I didn't!" Gumball shouted more as he was still on the ground. "I was telling you that I haven't been training since I give up this shit and you attack me like a fuckin mountain lion!"

"And _you _want to be partners with _us?_ Are you sure you been exercising since you give up being Warrior-Cat?"

Gumball raise a finger and tried to figure out the answer. When did he keep on training? Did he kept training himselfs since he give up Warrior-Cat? Gumball couldn't remember of when was the last time he train himself.

"Well," Started Gumball. "There was that one time I last train. About in May. Last year."

Joseph then attack Gumball the moment he got back on his feets. Gumball step back while fighting back, even though he wasn't fighting back. Joseph landed a couple of punches at Gumball's face, a strong kick to the stomach, and a karate chop on the back of his neck when Gumball is bend down, knocking him on the mat before being pinned by the wolf again.

"Ahh! Goddamn! Goddamn, it hurts!" Shouted Gumball.

Joseph smirked "Last year in May, huh?"

Gumball admitted "Okay, okay! I haven't train since I give up being Warrior-Cat! I must have grain a couple of pounds. I'm suddenly becoming just like my dad, except he's losing weight!"

Gumball couldn't speak anymore since he was throbbing pain from all over his body after Joseph got up from him. It was like a truck had ran him over, but still alive, except he's feeling pain. Horrible, horrible pain. "Fuck this shit! I can't do this no more!"

Joseph said "Oh, come on, Gumball! I told you this was going to get seriously! This isn't exactly like _The Karate Kid_ when it's the Wax on and Wax off shit."

Gumball complained "It feels like _Enter The Dragon _meets _Fists of Fury!"_

"Hey, if you're going to bitch and moan, then there's the door on your left. Our dad train us everyday with a hundred push-ups, and we didn't even cried. Not even Jenny."

Jenny added "The hard part was lifting a pull-up while being upside down."

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "That's not possible. There's no way you two can do a pull up while doing it upside down."

Joseph had his arm cross and replied "Oh, yeah? Jenny, show this asshole what you can do."

Jenny walk right pass Gumball and her twin brother to the pull-up bar. She cracked her knuckles and had both of her hands on the bar. She made herself do a couple of flips while being on the bar. After her fifth flip, she stopped halfway up while her hands were still on the bar. Then her arms were going up and down, including her whole body.

Gumball said in wide eyed "No fucking way."

Jenny stop doing her upside down pull-up and landed on the ground safety. She walked right to her brother and Joseph begin "We're not interested in a half-ass cat like yourself. If you want to get back wearing that gay outfit you call yourself a costume, then you need to have focus. When we say "Fight", you fight. When we say "Eat", you eat. When we say "Take a break", you take a break. When we say "Take a shit", you take a shit. Got it?"

Gumball said as he gets up "You're right, you're right. I'am sorry. Won't happen again. I understand now, including the part about of me taking a shit."

"Okay." Nodded Joseph. "Now let's see how well my sister can do. Jenny, you're up." Joesph step out of the mat and enter her twin sister. Gumball got into his position again and said "You sure, man? Cause I don't want to hit her-"

Jenny quickly punch Gumball in the face again, another one in the ribs and a strong kick to the head. Gumball held both of his arms up to block her attacks, but her force from her hands and legs were strong enough to break his defense. Gumball throw a punch, but Jenny grab it and throws him on the mat. She then pinned him down with her foot on her neck.

Joseph remarked right at Gumball's face while being behind his sister's back "Looks my sister just own your ass."

Gumball said to himself "This is going to be hard."

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Me and the J Twins were training everyday to kick some more asses, except that I was the one who keeps getting my ass kick. They beat me everyday follow back their comebacks on me. Their smart, yet very hurtful comebacks like it something out of a movie. I waited every day at lunchtime for them to arrive._

The twins show up in the taxicab, and Gumball enter the car. The twins had introduce Gumball into a series of group beatings and remarks.

_Despite having the many injuries I had gotten when I became Warrior-Cat, this one was the worse. I can feel every bone in my body breaking into pieces, yet, strangely, I kinda like it._

Gumball was at his home with a couple of bruises with several badges. His mother had serve him some cheeseburgers and notice his bruises.

Nicole gasped "Sweetheart, what happened to you?"

Gumball lied "Nothing."

Gumball was still getting beaten by the twins. He couldn't tell which hits the most or who was the bad ass around here, all that he knows was that combine with the punches they had landed, he feels like he had gotten his answer.

_The punches and throw-downs weren't bad enough, try taking a knife or a big ass long blade in the chest._

Jenny had her baton blade blaster in her hands and fired the long blade onto Gumball's chest. Gumball starts yelling as he got the blade out of it and unzipped his jacket, revealing the bulletproof vest just like last time when Joseph first introduce it. "Still bad ass!" Shouted Gumball.

Gumball had his paws on the pull-up bar and swing herself up halfway, but he couldn't do it. Jenny tried to get his legs stand straight to get him stand still. Gumball did all he can of doing a pull-up, but could only do a couple.

_I was training and take a blade or punches or throw backs in order for me to join them as my partners. It wasn't going to be like my partnership with Rainbow-Mist. At school, they didn't know I was still here, not even my girlfriend, my family, or Darwin and Anais. They can't know that I was doing this or what I was doing._

Gumball was doing great on the punching bag as the twins had told him which one to hit. They throw blades at him, and Gumball take it like a real superhero. His fighting against them was even better. It was just like where they train him to become stronger. Gumball was even good with the pull-up while being upside down. They clapped at him, and Gumball give Joseph a high-five, and a hug at his sister. They take a break by drinking hot chocolate and laughing at the good old days of being with Elmore's Warriors.

_I was having too much fun. Over the last three weeks of brute training and taking a blade to the chest, we became the ultimate trio. This was going to be badass._

* * *

Gumball was back at school and resume his normal life being a nobody. His brother and sister were at his locker.

Gumball greeted "Hey guys."

Darwin said "There you are. Where were you, man? You missed out almost an entire day."

"Sorry, guys. I had something else to do."

Anais guessed "Please tell me you weren't getting yourself in a fight with Jamie and the gang?"

Gumball laughed "Those asswipes? Of course not, they don't have the balls to hit me, or anyone at this school. Not since their beloved leader went away."

Darwin said "Yeah, ever since two years ago, he was escorted to juvie after being involved in his uncle's crime scheme. Who would have thought he was Rainbow-Mist this whole time?"

Anais said "Speaking of which, what happened to him anyway?"

"Rachel doesn't want to talk about it; her family is still on the thought that their own son was a crime-fighter. Wonder how he's doing."

* * *

**North Vallejo: The Wilson's Mansion.**

In the Wilson's mansion, the sound of a piss-off eighteen year old male was heard from the entrance of the house.

"What the hell, mom? Did you delete the news report from my laptop memory drive?"

The angry teen coming from down the stairs was none other than Tobias Wilson, the former superhero Rainbow-Mist. He was still the same spoiled, snobby, multicolor teenager at the age of eighteen. For months, he's been planning his revenge against Warrior-Cat and Elmore's Warriors for what they done to him and his uncle, Victor DeSoto. However, his parents had found out about it and grounded him for good. In his room, he spends months trying to figure out who they are and the people they hung out, but lost his memory during his last battle with Warrior-Cat. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a detail blue fire skull on it with matching black pants. He was still the same muscle brain, spoil-rotten, tormented rich kid that Gumball had ever know, except he had a couple of fecal hairs growing from his upper lips and a small beard from the tip of his chin.

Mr and Mrs. Wilson are trying to keep his son being like everyone else after releasing him from Juvenile Hall. Mrs. Wilson answered as she was walking to the living room with her bathrobe on "Yes, I did, Tobias. You're still grounded, remember?"

Tobias complained "But that was the one with Elmore's Warriors on it!"

"Ah! Again with this superhero thing! Tobias, enough of this your weird obsession!"

"But mom, that's the thing; they're not superheroes! They killed Uncle Vic for fuck sake!"

Theresa enter the living room and took out her golden light and a pack of cigarettes. Tobias's old gang was here on the room. Like Tobias and the students at school, they, too, had age to eighteen years old. They were here cause they want to see if Tobias can come out and hang with them, even after finding out that he used to be a crime-fighting hero. Banana Joe and Anton was playing _Call of Duty_ on X-Box Live, Jamie was smoking weed that she had brought from home and Tina Rex had her head onto a bowl of chips. They had became the audiences between mother and son.

Mrs. Wilson replied "Your uncle died in a gang related accident." She ended her sentence by lighting a smoke.

Tobias argued "A gang related accident?! What the fuck is your problem?!"

His mother had take off her cigarette off from her mouth and yelled "YOU! You're the problem here! Your father and I are trying to raise you as a normal boy! This is why we move out of Elmore and your sister moving out after your uncle's accident! Why can't you be like her?!" She walk pass her son and went into the kitchen. She open the refrigerator and got a bottle of red wine and a glass before passing her son again.

"Oh, here we fucking go again, mom; you being a delusional bitch about how perfect Rachel is! Newsflash mom, I'm nothing like her! And another thing, how does getting your dick and scrotum being burn off with your head being slice into two like a fucking watermelon is that gang related?!"

His mother stopped and turn her attention to her whiny son, yelling "This conversation is over! Everyone, please leave. My son will not be joining you. He still grounded." She put the still light cigarette in her mouth and left the living room.

"Like hell I am!" Roared Tobias. "Gang, let's go!"

They heard his call, and the gang stop what they were doing and join with their leader. They walk right out the door, where Harold Wilson had spotted him. "Son, where you're going?"

Tobias spatted "Up yours, old man!"

"Jeeves!"

A middle-age roaster in a butler uniform stands in front of the door, making Tobias and his gang stopped. Tobias angrily said "Come on, Jeeves! Be reasonable."

The middle-age butler spoke in a clear English accent "I'm sorry, Master Wilson, but you're parents had pay me not to be reasonable."

"Goddamn it!" Tobias yelled back. He walk pass his friends and walk to where his mother is reside. He enter the inside pool of the house, where his mother had went inside the hot tub with her cigarette while holding the red wine in a glass in her hand. Her bathrobe was laying on the floor right next to her. She caught sight of her son entering the room, being piss off.

"We're not done talking, mom!"

Theresa sighed annoyingly "Tobias, go back to your room. You're interrupting my relaxation."

Tobias shouted "You and dad are messing with my life! First, you grounded me, you keep me in my room for the past two fucking years, you took away my privileges, you took away my weapons! You even throw away my Rainbow-Mist costume! It's like I'm in Shawshank here in my own fucking house! Well, no more! You can't keep me lock of here until I reach into my sixties! Either you unground me or else!"

"Tobias, please. There's nothing you can't do to unground me; you're still a child."

"A child, huh? Well, a child wants something, he'll get it!" Said Tobias who look for something he can use against his own mother. He walk to a small table and open up the counter before returning back and pointed a solid gold mini pistol on her. "And I want it!"

Thressa stood fear against the gun pointed by her own son, and his team behind him took a step back. She ordered "Tobias Wilson, put that gun down!"

Tobias shouted "Fuck you, mom! I ain't going to listen to you anymore! I'm my own man now, and if I want to dress up, then I'll dress up! If I want to do this by myself, then I will! If I want to point a gun, then by hell I'll do it!"

He fire a bullet in the air.

"I'm just like my Uncle Vic, mom!"

He fires another one.

"He never let his own mom or his five former wife's stop him of letting him do what he wants!"

Another one in the air.

"What I want is to kill Elmore's Warriors!"

A fourth one went off.

"And Warrior-Cat is on my fucking kill list!"

He fire a fifth time, but it kept going until for a few seconds until a hit was heard, followed by a large noise before something splash into the pool, making them all look to see who it was. Nearby them, a body was being flowed in the pool. He appear to be middle-age and a couple of silverware was form from around him. A gash of blood was introduced; it was coming from underneath his head.

Banana Joe said in shock "Dude, wasn't that your butler?"

Tobias turn his head back to his mother, who was still in shock with fear. Tobias started with fear in his voice "Well, I see that I make my point to you."

* * *

**Whoa! Looks Tobias has gone over the edge by killing his butler! Just to set an example of being his own man, and his quest of killing Elmore's Warriors and Warrior-Cat! Find out how he's going to do it! NiteOwl18 out!**


	3. Honor to Serve and A New Suit

**Okay guys. Here's the third chapter that I had promise for you all. We last saw Gumball training and earning his partnership to the J Twins, and Tobias wanted revenge against Elmore's Warriors. Here's what happened on this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Honor to Serve and A New Suit**

Gumball had spend three weeks training with The J Twins in order for him to become partners with them in their lair. Gumball look around the lair even more as he went to the Apple computer and notice some papers on the table. He pick it up and saw drawings of the twins' costumes in perfect details. The kimonos were becoming more rough as it said on the papers. He saw Joseph walking in with two bottle in one hand.

"See anything you like?"

Gumball asked confusedly "Hey, um, no. I was looking at this paper on the computer you both left, and…" He stop at his sentence, and had no idea what's he looking at. "What exactly are you guys doing?"

Joseph explained "These are schematics for our suits. We're upgrading it for more protection like real superheroes."

Gumball said "Oh. Well, that's good. There's nothing wrong with my costume. Mine's find just the way it is."

Joseph lower his eyebrows and took out a blade from his free hand. He annoyingly repeated "Like I said…" He lower the blade onto the cap bottle and slice it off completely on the ground. He hands an open bottle of Dr. Pepper to Gumball. "Real superheroes."

Gumball took the bottle from him and drink it. His eyes had caught something on the wall filled with guns, blades and ammos. There were two set of needle filled with some sort of green substance. He reach his open hand to touch it, until a voice stop him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Gumball turn around and saw Jenny walking in with a towel wrapping around her neck. Gumball asked "What are those things?"

Joseph remarked as he drink his bottle "For a superhero, you sure do ask a lot of stupid questions."

Gumball didn't know that it was the answer that was trying to hide from the real answer or just a remark made by the sword wielding superhero. He seem to be stuck from it, until Jenny answered "Those are for life-threatening situations."

Hearing the words coming from the young teenager's mouth, Gumball had recall the time Elmore's Warriors had been set up by a trap by Rainbow-Mist and Victor DeSoto. Gumball still remembers of how the team had suffered torture and brutality in the hands of the gangsters, especially for Gumball. He suffered the most than the rest. They almost died, so did Gumball.

Gumball asked "Hey guys, can I tell you something?"

Joseph muttered under his mouth "Oh, boy. What now?"

"Are you guys scare of dying?"

Both Joseph and Jenny were surprise of Gumball asking something that is death related like that. The lair went into silence for a few seconds until Joseph answered "No, Gumball. We don't. Not a day goes by."

"But," Said Gumball. "People also gets scare of dying. Even superheroes are afraid of dying when it comes to all the shit they do."

"Not us." Corrected Joseph.

Jenny asked "Why will you ask that?"

Gumball took a small sip for his Dr. Pepper bottle and explained "I kept thinking about that innocent with me and the team getting into that trap set up by Rainbow-Mist."

Joseph corrected "The one that you led us to?"

"Anyway, all those tortures and beatings reminded me how our lives is always comes shorter whenever we put our lives on the line when we put on our masks. We almost died that day, including me. Twice. What if this was it? What if one of us, or all of us, should have died? I mean, it could happen."

Joseph drink his bottle and replied "When you think about that, Gumball, one thing is certain- you are going to died, except for me, Jenny and the team. Colonel War taught us that. He was never afraid to put his life on the line."

Gumball and the twins were now seeing the picture of Elmore's Warriors mounted on the right side of the wall. Gumball had never seen the Colonel or his team for the past two years since he quit being Warrior-Cat. Not since their last battle with Victor DeSoto and his gang. He remember how the Colonel used to be a skill-train assassin with his brother. The part that he didn't know was that they were part of Victor DeSoto's gang before Colonel War was arrested by his former boss for being cocky and reckless.

Gumball reminded "You guys know he was part of DeSoto's gang, right? He murder a lot of people."

Jenny step in and said "That's was the old Colonel, Gumball. He made mistakes in his life and he was able to repent them. He made us promise that we wouldn't stop defending this city, even if our lives have to be put into the line."

Gumball said "So he will rather risk all of lives than his life? That's insane."

Joseph corrected "You're wrong, Gumball. He was the first real superhero. Not us, not the team, not you, and not Rainbow-Mist. He saw what this city was coming to, and he was able to prevent it by forming this team. It's an honor to serve with him."

Both of the twins left the room and went into another room, leaving Gumball alone as he stare into the group photo and think about what the twins were saying about not dying and the Colonel. The young blue cat nodded his head in agreement before he join with the twins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tobias Wilson and his gang were holding boxes with both of their hands before entering to Tobias' new home. A five-story beach house in Elmore; it wasn't luxurious or fancy like his parents mansion. It's better. Since that incident with him killing his parents bulter, Tobias' parents let him go on his own. He manage to purchase the house since he has several billion dollars on his bank account.

Anton asked "Where you want us to put the boxes, Tobias?"

Tobias answered "In my room. Where you think?"

The gang had went up the long stairs that only took them a couple of minutes before they reach their leader's bedroom. His bedroom walls were black as the night, posters of heavy metal bands, flaming skulls, and naked woman all around the place, a master bed filled for only three people, and a personal bedroom.

Tobias told his gang "Right here should be fine."

He place one box of the edge of the bed while the rest of his gang put the boxes on the ground, letting most of them a deep sigh. Anton and Banana Joe all put themselves on top of the box. It felt like heavy for them, but Tobias suffered the most. The box he was carrying felt heavier than the rest. He doesn't know why it was like that or what was it there that he couldn't remember.

Banana Joe breathed while saying "Dude, you really need to get some butlers or a maid to help you."

Jamie said sarcastically "Sure, let's call the priest at church and tell them to stop cremating his butler. Oops, too late."

Tobias replied "You're out of luck, Jamie. My dick parents won't let me get one after I kill one of the butlers." He sat on his bed and admire his room. "Take a good look, everyone. You're looking at the kid who's got his own room and house."

Both Jamie and Tina Rex looked at the posters that Tobias admire, and were disgusted at the biased display of naked chicks. Tina Rex said with disgust in her throat "Jesus Tobias, you really outdone this room here. I won't say that I improve of your...posters."

Tobias said "What are you, my mom, Tina?"

Anton replied "Wait till the kids at school learn that you move out of your parents' room and you're leaving on your own."

"Except I can't go back to school, asswipe." Stated Tobias. "My folks dropped my out of that hell place, and put me in a private school. By today, you're going to see me wearing gay ass school clothes while eating sushi."

"What's wrong with sushi?"

"I hate sushi, Anton! I always hated it! I can't stand the thought of raw fish for lunch everyday, and one of them is dating my sister!"

Jamie remarked with her arm cross "Still can't believe that she move out before you, Tobias."

Tobias replied "Shut up, Jamie. Help me unload the boxes, guys."

The rest of the gang started to open one box and take out what was inside of it. A bunch of clothes, video games, sports and nudie magazines and comic books. Anton took out a _Watchmen _graphic novel and said "Man, Tobias, I didn't know you were a comic book geek yourself."

Tobias said "I may be a badass, Anton, but I love to see how other people getting hurt that I will love to hurt just by wearing a mask."

Jamie guessed "And that's how you became Warrior-Cat's partner?"

"Don't remind me of that."

Banana Joe asked "So what you going to do, Tobias? Now that you're your own man."

"I don't know, Joe." Sighed Tobias. "All I know is that freaking team is out there and I need a plan to get rid of them. I can't go back being Rainbow-Mist again; I need to be reborn into something more theatrical. Like a...super villain."

Jamie smirked "How you going to do that? You need a suit."

"You're right. God, I wish my mom didn't throw my suit away! I hate her!" Shouted Tobias, who accidentally knock over the box he had just lifted and it collapses on the ground. Tobias saw something what was in it, something he had been waiting for. He got off from his bed and bend down to see his new destiny. The box had contain armor, armor that was unfamiliar to Tobias or the gang. The detail of it was dark gray; Tobias pick something from the box and lifted the helmet. The helmet had a skull shaped of the grim reaper, which started most of Tobias' gang.

Banana Joe said in wide eyed "Whoa. That's scary. What was it doing on that box, dude?"

Tobias kept on looking at the helmet and recognizes it. "Wait. I know this armor. My folks bought this last year on their trip to Japan. He said that it's a samurai armor of the Grim Reaper. He bought it, but my mom was being a bitch about it, so she had it lock up in the basement into a box."

Anton muttered as he put his finger on his bottom lips "Huh, so that's what it was when I pick it up."

Tobias was too busy seeing the pieces of armor that he was seeing in front of his face. He had evil upon his face as he grinned. His rest of the gang were concern about him.

Banana Joe asked "Uh, Tobias. You okay, man?"

Tobias snapped out of his hypnotized and nodded "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I, uh, need to do something here. It's important." The troubled teen got all the armor into the box, and stopped to see a weapon hand claw. It had three long blades, the detail was black and had plastic skeleton bones on it that seems real, and it was weaponed only by his hand. He put it back and left the room before saying to his confuse gang "You guys are done. Take the day off."

* * *

**Sorry that it was a short chapter, but you get the idea of what the story is about. The twins telling Gumball about not dying by telling how Colonel War is consider to be the first superhero before them and Tobias got a new suit! Uh-oh, that ain't good. So that's it. Three chapters, just like I promise. Don't worry, I'll post more chapters to see what Tobias is up to for his new role as a super villain.**


	4. Test, Break-Up and Reborn

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a chance to post this, and I know it's late, but if some of you can get a good read on this chapter, please leave a review of what you think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Test, Break-Up and Reborn**

Back at his regular life, Gumball didn't feel an ounce of boredom since he had gotten a partnership with the J Twins. He had been skipping lunch and coming back here without anyone to notice that he was gone, not even Darwin, Anais, or his girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald. He have to lie to his folks about the bruises he had receive during his training. There were a couple of bandages on his face and a sharp pain coming from his body, but he was able to walk it off. Nobody notice the bruises from Gumball or how he was limping every time he walks.

"Hey Gumball."

Gumball saw his siblings and his girlfriend Penny, waiting for him in a stack of lockers. Gumball hasn't seen his siblings or Penny during the training, especially his girlfriend.

Gumball said "Sorry I'm late, guys."

Penny said with her eyebrows lower "You're always late." At the tone of her voice, Gumball concluded that she wasn't in a mood.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do this everyday."

Anais replied "You been doing this for the last three weeks. You miss out on every lunch and come back at your classroom. What's going on?"

Gumball lied "Nothing is going on."

Darwin asked in concern "You weren't having another fight with Jamie or her gang, weren't you?"

"Of course not, Penny."

Penny asked, still at her disappointment tone "Then where were you all the time?"

"Oh, you know..." Said Gumball, who was trying his best not to reveal of what was he actually doing. "Look, we can try to make me answer of what I was doing, or we can just pretend like it never happen."

Penny said in a low voice "Typical." The young antler cheerleader walk pass her boyfriend in a huff. Gumball chase her and resume walking normally as Penny kept walking while ignoring him.

Gumball said while walking "Look Penny, I know I haven't been there for you for the last couple of weeks. The truth is that I was doing some errands for my family."

Penny said "I don't believe you."

"It's truth. My dad has been calling me before lunch and asking me to run down to the store to pick up his medicine."

"Your dad has been calling you everyday for the last three weeks to pick up his medicine?" Asked Penny, who was on thin ice of not believing his story.

"Yeah, see he's on this new health diet, and he's been asking me to get some medicine for him to make him feel better. You know, cause all that exercise that he had not done."

"How can your dad can have a lot of medicines?"

"You don't know my dad, Penny. Anyway, I sorry I haven't been at lunch for you, but I promise I'll make it up."

"You don't mean that."

"I do; I promise no more errands and dad can call Darwin or my mom. I swear, Penny, as soon as you walk right into lunch, I'll be there waiting a seat for you."

Penny waited a few seconds before she can said to her boyfriend and sighed "You better."

Gumball's girlfriend walk away from him, while Gumball continued "Don't worry, babe, I'll be there on at noon."

Penny turn around and added with force "On the dot."

"On the dot." Repeated Gumball. "You got it."

Penny give Gumball a warm smile before walking away. Gumball is standing there until Darwin comes in, snapping back from reality.

"Come on, Romeo. We're going to be late to class."

Gumball replied "I'll catch up with you, Darwin. I just need to get something from my locker." As Darwin and Anais walk away from Gumball, he rush back to his locker and took out his books. Before he close his locker, he heard a small beeping sound coming from his pocket. Gumball reach into his pocket and took out his Elmore's Warriors' communicator. The flashing words of E and W were going on and on as a small beep was heard. He held the device onto his mouth and click on the small button on the right side.

"Talk to me."

"_Gumball, we have a mission."_

"Oh, man. Can it wait a bit?"

"_There's no time for a bit, Gumball. Meet us in front of the school and we'll come by to pick you up."_

"But I-"

"_Now."_

The voice from Joseph was gone with it's transmission ended. Gumball groan in frustration and slam his locker in anger. "Great. Just great."

* * *

At an alley in downtown Elmore, a taxi cab had park right into it. Gumball and Joseph got out of the car, then the young wolf pay the driver a couple of dollars before the car drives away. Both of the teens enter the alley, where Joseph's twin sister, Jenny, was at, standing right next at a dumpster.

Jenny said "Thank god you guys are here. Can we hurry this up before I have to sit five more minutes of being here?"

Gumball asked "What are we doing here?"

"We have an assignment for you."

"Are you kidding me? You guys call me here for this? Why couldn't you call me, oh, I don't know, after school or perhaps after lunch?"

Joseph replied "Now that you have all the training and throwdowns, you can be put to the test."

Gumball whined "Oh Jesus, guys, can we do this another time? I got to meet with my girlfriend after class at lunch."

Jenny asked "How is Penny by the way? Everything okay with you both?"

"Yeah, except-"

Joseph interrupted "Enough with you and Penny's relationship, and just change into these clothes."

"What clothes?"

Jenny then hold up a couple of bags filled with clothes in both of her hands. "These clothes. Hurry up and change. You're up in five minutes."

Jenny give Gumball one of the bags before going behind the dumpsters. His hands were on his shirt and stop at mid-way when he saw the twins staring at him.

"Don't look!"

Both of the twins turn their backs while the young teenager resume taking off their clothes and putting on a shirt. Gumball suddenly felt weird when he saw the sight of the clothes. He said at both of the twins "Uh, are you guys sure that I should be wearing this?"

Joseph answered back "Trust me, this is part of the test."

"Yeah, but this is...sort of...gay."

"Said the cat who's wearing a gay ass wet suit as his costume."

"Hey, don't make fun of my suit! My suit fucking rocks! Everybody love me!"

"If your fans happens to bisexuals and what-not, then yes, your suit rocks their world." Remark Joseph, which made Jenny giggle.

"Look, can we just get this over with already? I kinda happen to be at somewhere else in about thirty minutes."

Jenny said "Don't worry, Gumball. As soon as the test is over, we'll send you back to school just in time to be with your girlfriend."

Joseph added "Yeah, we wouldn't want to keep you waiting all that tongue wrestling or whatever you guys do in bed together."

"W-What?!" Shouted Gumball, in shock. "How you guys know-?!"

"We're always watching you, Gumball. Always. Relax, we didn't see nothing else. Now shut up and get dress."

A few minutes later, Gumball is seen walking down the streets in his new clothes, and he was right about the clothes; it's gay, like beyond gay. He was wearing a fluffy overcoat, exposing his blue skin, a purple pants, a large pimp hat with a single feather at the back, walking in white sandals and he was carrying the bags that Jenny had brought with her. There were five or six gold necklace around his shirtless neck. Gumball growl from underneath him.

"Son of a bitch."

It was a good thing that they weren't that many people around him, or this will make him remember that one time he first wear his Warrior-Cat outfit and people were viewing him as a pervert.

"I have got to be the gayest pimp ever." Whined Gumball.

"_Oh, quit being such a teenage baby ass, and stick to the plan."_

There was a _Bluetooth _earpiece on the left side of Gumball's ear so that the twins can contact him. It was hidden underneath his large pimp hat. Gumball replied "Plan? What plan? You never mention me about a freakin plan."

"_Of course I did."_

"No. All you guys said that you call me here for a test, and said that I have to put on these clothes. Now here I am, walking down the streets like a drag queen. Who's idea was this anyway?"

"_I did." _Answered Joseph.

"Why am I not surprise?" Scoffed Gumball. "You just love to mess with me, don't you, man?"

"_Yup."_

Gumball check on his watch and it was 11: 47 A.M. Lunch is about to start in about a couple of minutes, and Penny will be waiting for him. This was taking forever for him; he just spend for about twenty minutes walking down in different streets just for what? A stupid test. What is this test have to do with him wearing like he's the king of all gay pimps everywhere?

"What is the point of this anyway?"

"_Since Warrior-Cat can kick ass, let's see how Gumball Watterson can kick some asses."_

"That makes no sense when I'm not wearing the outfit."

"_It's not what's behind the mask that matter; it's the person who's behind the mask."_

Unknown to Gumball, who was too busy alone with his thoughts of this test, was being followed by a bunch of street rats that Gumball pass him. The look of these faces and how they dress didn't look too friendly for Gumball. They started throwing homophobic remarks against him.

"Hey faggot, where you going?"

Gumball's heart decrease a bit and started to make a detour at an alley as he runs a bit. He was feeling nervous; he never felt nervous before. Not since he had give up being Warrior-Cat. The thugs kept throwing more and more remarks.

Gumball muttered under his throat "Help...me."

"_Just said you're on your way to your mom's house so you can bang her until her mutiple organsims are done." _Ordered Joseph.

"What?"

One of thugs said "You said something, fruit loops?"

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "Uh, no. No. I was just...uh, walking and talking by myself." Said the young teenager in a deep voice.

"_What are you doing? Say the throwdown, man!"_

Gumball angrily said, with part of his voice not hidden "No, I'm not going to said it!"

"Who you talking to, queer bait?"

The homophones thugs follow Gumball into the alley until he was stop when he saw a fence that was way too high for him to climb. They gang around Gumball, who had no idea of how to get out of this. One of the thugs notice the ear piece that was not hidden completely by his large pimp hat.

He snatch it from him and said "Now how you going to get help from your fags, fag?" He then throw the small device on the ground. Gumball was completely screw; he had just lost contact with The J Twins, and now being face by a bunch of gay bashing thugs.

"What's a matter, butch boy? You're going to hand over those bags, or do I have to make you suck my big fat dick before handing it over?"

"Maybe we should cut off _his _big fat dick instead?"

The thug that said the last remark had draw his small blade from his back pocket in front of the cat's eyes. The thugs take a few steps forward onto him, and Gumball, without hesitation, swings his bags onto two thugs. He quickly summons a large baton and hits one across the face. The thugs move in on him; Gumball quickly grab one punch and kick him in the chest. Some of them each drew blades at Gumball, but he managed to break two or three hands with his baton at the same time. He then send it across a thug's nose, breaking it. Despite having broken bones or massive bruises, the thugs still have enough strength to send Gumball on the ground, while they stomp their feets at him.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_You know what I just realized something while I was once again getting my ass kick again? The test, the clothes, the gay bashers. This is how I got to become a hero, except they weren't many people around here to witness this, not even help me. The twins are letting me getting me killed. Some team we are._

The thug who's got a broken hand, and arm with the blade on his other hand said "I'm going to tear this guy's dick off and make him eat it."

"Hey."

The thug turns around to see The J Twins, in their costumes. It was the same thing that Gumball had known them since he was getting his ass kick by Demon and his goons. Both of them were wearing Japanese Kimono and white small mask around their faces, protecting their eyes. The only thing about them was that at the back of uniforms had their parents faces on them; Joseph got his dad and Jenny got her mom. But their suits was a little different the last time Gumball saw them. Their uniforms weren't the old cotton fiber, their shirts had jumpsuits and their pants were more realistic. They both have matching utility belts, shoulder pads, knee pads, and had the letter J on the right side. Both of them were armed by their weapons; Joseph with his katana blade and Jenny with her new baton blade blaster.

Joseph finished his opening sentence "All those gay bashing slurs makes you totally one hundred percent gay."

Joseph was the first one to go first. The thug send his knife forward, but the young teenage wolf dodge it and Jenny fires her baton blade blaster into the thug's shoe, making him not move. The twins battle the rest of the thugs with their weapons. Jenny quickly summon another baton blade blaster and send deep cuts onto one. Joseph swings his blade onto a thug's legs, cutting it off completely before sending it across his head. He did a double kick onto two thugs while swinging on the handle of his katana. Jenny battles another one with her double baton blasters as she swing on his face, arms, legs, and in the chest. Finally, the thug throw a mighty fist on her, then Jenny swing her below him and swing her batons on the back side of both knees. Jenny then send her blaster onto the thug's back before the blades was blast right out of from it.

After defeating the thugs, most of them are dead, the twins went to the remaining thug who still had the long blade onto his shoes. He was on the ground, cowering in fear for what the twins had done.

"Please. Please, don't kill me." Pleaded the thug.

Jenny took out the blade from the thug's shoe, making him scream a bit. The top part of his shoe was overflowing with blood.

Joseph warned "If I ever catch you on these streets again, making gay ass slurs on everyone, I'am going to go Bruce Lee all over your ass."

"I-I promise." Stated the thug, who's eyes narrow onto a blade, and quickly grab it. But Jenny slice off the thug's armed hand completely. The thug scream in agony.

Jenny remarked "Pants on fire."

Gumball, who receive a couple of bruises on his face, got up before he took off the large overcoat and throw away his large pimp hat. Joesph turn his head to Gumball and said "So what you think?"

Gumball shouted "What I think? What I think is that you guys almost got me kill!"

"No, I meant my throwbacks back there. See, I told you to make that throwback. Everything is better when you make a throwback and comebacks. I made a list of it if you want to see it."

Gumball and the twins stopped to hear police sirens heading this way. Gumball cried "Shit, The police!" He check on his watch and it about to be five minutes till noon. "Double shit, I'm late!"

Gumball, Joseph and Jenny all climb onto the fence and head back to where the twins had given Gumball the clothes for the test. Both of the twins headed to where a large grey cover was held. The male wolf uncover it, revealing two set of white motorcycles. Joseph got his white helmet and put it on before entering it. Gumball can hear the police coming close of them any minute.

"Guys, the police are almost here!"

"Cool your jets, Gumball." Stated Joseph. "We'll give you a ride back to school."

Gumball whined "Triple shit!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and said "Gumball, you're going to take back what you said once we get you back to school."

"If I ever get back!"

Jenny climbs on a white motorcycle and Gumball climb in behind her, holding his arms around her waist. The sound of the engine was heard from both of the twins. They flip one control and soon they were ready to take off. First Joseph went first, and follow by Jenny. They were going at the speed of light.

Gumball screamed as he laugh "Whoo! Whoo-ooo!"

The two motorcycles were passing every car they pass. The people around the place didn't even see them coming. They were just minding their own business when they saw the passing objects at super speed. They were puzzled to see what were they. Gumball try moving his arm to see what time it was, but at the amount of the twins were going, he was having a hard time to see his watch. Gumball kept holding onto Jenny and his eyes close because of these two reasons: One, he didn't have a helmet on, and two the amount of speed was forcing Gumball to get off of the bike. At first, he thought that riding at a motorcycle in super speed was fun for Gumball, but at soon as it kept reaching more and more speed, this was too much for him. Finally, they got back at the entrance of the school.

Gumball said as his eyes were still close "Where are we? Did we break the laws of physics? Did we travel to the future?"

Jenny answered "Sorry, Gumball, but the future we're going at your school."

Gumball open his eyes and saw that he was back. Not into the future or the past, but at his school. He was happy, not that he was back at school, but because he was alive. He check on his watch and saw that it was a minute till noon. He got out of Jenny's bike and head back to the school before the twins drives away.

Gumball ran as he could to get to the lunchroom to be with his girlfriend. He open the doors with both of his hands, receiving some puzzle stares from everyone. Gumball spotted Penny, sitting with his siblings. He ran to her, waiting to see right next to her, but suddenly…

SLAP!

Gumball was on the ground, feeling massive throbbing coming from his left cheek. There, standing right in front of him, was Penny. By the look of her face, she wasn't happy. She was in the stage of where someone she can trust disappoint her. Also, she had her hands on her hips.

Gumball said, in stunned "Penny, what's the deal?"

Penny angrily stated "I don't know what's worse; that you being here with more bruises or seeing you in the back of some biker girl like you're screwing with her."

Most of the students had overheard between the couple's quarrel, and went all "Oooooh…" Gumball stands up and said "Wait, wait, I can explain."

"Then tell me." Stated Penny, who had her arms cross.

Gumball wanted to tell her the truth, but saw that everyone that he knows are watching the little scene. Most of them were eating like they're at the movies, except this movie was truth. Gumball saw his siblings enjoying this. Gumball put his finger up and tried to come up with a better excuse.

"Nothing, huh? Well, I got something to say to you. We're through." The entire crowd around them were jeering and clapping their hands while Penny walking away in disgust. Gumball stood there with his jaw open.

Darwin said with a smirk "A biker girl. Gumball, you smooth cat."

Anais chuckled "So that's what you been doing? Riding on some biker girl's back, and, by that, I mean, not riding on her actual motorcycle."

Both of his siblings laugh a bit as they were eating, and Gumball drop his head in defeat.

* * *

**Tobias's New House.**

Tobias' gang had return for a couple of hours later after being told by their leader, Tobias, that they're done with moving his stuff to his new home. They wanted to see how was he since he saw the Grim Reaper's armor. They enter the house and go up the stairs.

Banana Joe shouted "Tobias! Tobias, your folks call and said that you should be at private school! Tobias!"

They enter Tobias' room and dropped dead when they saw something that they didn't want to see. Tobias Wilson was wearing the Grim Reaper armor with two scythe claws on each hand, a long black cape on the back, and the helmet on one hand.

Banana Joe said in shock "Holy shit. What the hell are you doing?"

Tobias answered in a sinister tone "My destiny."

The rest of the gang were started to freak out of what they were seeing. They were shock of him killing the butler when he wants to be his own man, then concern of him seeing the armor, and now return back to shock when they see him wearing it. Even Jamie and Tina Rex, the two toughest students at school, were getting scarce.

Jamie nervously said "Tobias, just because you have some issues with your family, and your dad was kinda stupid enough to but that thing-"

Tobias interrupted "It's make sense, guys. My uncle was a crime boss. My dad works with him, which makes this family part of the mob, which makes me part of my uncle side. This is what I need to do to them; to show them the meaning of fear by reborning into a super villain."

Banana Joe ordered "Tobias, put those down before you hurt yourself."

"That's not my name."

"Okay, uh, Rainbow-Mist?"

"Nah, Rainbow-Mist was my superhero name. Henceforth, I'll be known as…" Tobias put on the helmet and look at his freak out gang with his new transformation. "The Reaper!"

* * *

**Boom! All right, Tobias just become the villain by donning onto a Grim Reaper armor and calling himself The Reaper! Also, most of you guys are probably disappointment of what just happen between Gumball and Penny, but don't worry, she'll find out eventually. What scheme is Tobias is up to now that he reborn himself as a super villain? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Reuniting and A Surprise

**What up, guys? I know that I'am late again, but I finally finish with this chapter. This is going to change everything for the team. There's a surprise at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reuniting and A Surprise**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Things had turn to shitty for me; first I get my ass kick by the twins while being on the verge of becoming partners, then they send me dressing as a gay ass pimp, and got my ass kick again by racial bashers, and, on top of it all, my girlfriend breaks up with me, and no I didn't get my ass kick by her or her friends._

_I got several hurtful messages from her friends. The scene between me and Penny had made me totally one hundred percent unpopular with every girl in school. Man, why did she had to make such a scene? So far, I got about fifty messages from every girl, some of them were from the cheerleaders, and Leslie. Who would have thought he knows so many words that could kill me a bit?_

_The boys, on the other hand, congratulated me of screwing out with a biker chick, some of them had shitty comments against me._

_At most nights, I will go up to my room, lock the door behind me, and view the hateful messages brought on by the girls, and the shady remarks made by the boys. Sometimes I cried myself and feel like I was getting my ass kick by every girl written as it said on the messages._

_I shouldn't blame the twins for making me break up with the only girl I love; I knew this would happen eventually when you're a masked hero. There will always be a price of this responsibility._

_I didn't feel like wearing the mask or calling the twins or the team. I was a complete wreck that I didn't feel like eating meatloaf night or watching my dad doing clutches in most days._

_My boring life has taken a turn for the worst as my love life has felt an empty soul from my heart. The girls at the school turn bitter and scold me for what happen between me and Penny. My girl walk away from me when I came by and not looking at me in class. This has been going on for a few days, and I been looking for some way of bringing her into my life._

_I started following her, not like a stalker in Dateline, but a desperate ex, who's trying to make things right. However, her friends had push me aside or attack me like I'm a terrorist. When a day had ended, I needed to get my head out of the clouds. I tried watching Prince of Persia, reading Daredevil comics, playing Call of Duty, and becoming obsessive of watching middle-age milfs on the websites._

_But I couldn't keep my mind off of Penny. She was the love of my life, and the object of my desires. She couldn't stand on hating me after I blew it._

* * *

**Elmore's Junior High.**

At Miss Simian's classroom, Gumball was too busy of seeing Penny, who was turning her head forward on her lecture, even thought that her lectures are absolutely boring. She just doing this so that she wouldn't look at me. He kept on looking at her until class had ended, even though Miss Simian had given him several warnings not to. The entire students walk from the room, and Gumball waves at her ex, who pass him in a huff before going to her friends. Gumball saw Darwin and Anais waiting for him.

Darwin said "So you're still looking at Penny, even though she hates your guts. Dude, she hates you. She didn't like how she saw you with that biker chick outside on the school."

Gumball groaned "Jeez, Darwin, why don't you preach into church? She can't hate me forever; she's been into me since we were in diapers. If she can just give me one more chance-"

Anais interrupted "Forget it, Gumball. At the rate of those messages you get and from those remarks and jeers, she not going to forget this."

"And neither will Rachel." Added Darwin. "Speaking of which, I have to meet her at the diner."

Gumball asked "She still piss off at me after my breakup with Penny?"

"Don't worry, man. She ain't like that with all the other girls at this school. She's mature now."

"Then why did she leave me a message that ask me to go screw some other biker chick whore?"

"Probably sent it to you by mistake."

"Yeah, right."

_Instead of me feeling sorry for myself and getting ignored by every girl in school like I'm sort of rapist, I should be out there, being with other crime-fighters. And so, that's what I should to do._

* * *

Gumball was in his room and remove all of his clothes before getting out his suit seal into a case. He got his wet suit out of it and put it on. He admire himself in the mirror, just like the times he did when he first put on the mask. Out on the streets, people cheer and give high fives at Warrior-Cat for being back on the streets after a two year long absent.

_When I first saw the superhero movement in Elmore, I thought that I had died and gone to heaven, only till that I realize that it was true. A heaven filled with superheroes. Some non-heroes question them of why they're doing this? Was it because they wanted to do it like in the comics? Was it because they had some sort of disorder or other mental health problems? Was it because of the fame and glory?_

_Short answer was all of the above. Well, most of them._

_While most teens are playing outline Call of Duty in their computers, infiltrate secret hideouts and busting some heads. But for us wearing masks, we were actually infiltrating other mob boss's hideouts and slaughtering them._

_It's been quite some time since I last saw the team in action before I give being Warrior-Cat since we took down Victor DeSoto._

A few hours had went by since Warrior-Cat had done his mask again, he saw two other masked heroes patrolling on the other side of the street. He recognizes the two of them as members of Elmore's Warriors as Dr. X-Ray and Gamble. The doctor was wearing the same black jumpsuit that has details of the human skeleton and goggles that covers the half part of his face. The teenage gambler was wearing the leather suit with a symbol of the Ace of Diamonds in the chest and a mask with the Ace of Spades on it to protect his dark brown eyes. Warrior-Cat ran to them as he shouted "Guys! Dr. X-Ray! Gamble!"

The two masked heroes turn around and saw in wide eye of who it was after two long years. Dr. X-Ray shouted in glee "Warrior-Cat! How you been, man?!"

Warrior-Cat give each of them a high five. Gamble said as he got the high five last from the hero "What's up, bro?"

Warrior-Cat answered "Not much. It's my first time being out here on the streets after two years of being with you guys."

Dr. X-Ray smiled "Well, let's keep on walking while you tell us of what you have been doing after the two year period."

The three masked heroes resume patrolling the streets, while people look on by and smile on the three protectors. The two members of Elmore's Warriors told them about what have they been doing since Warrior-Cat quite being a hero. The team has been going on kinds of missions and stopping all crimes within the area. The two heroes even brought up about their lives outside of the team.

Warrior-Cat asked "Life on the Law Firm is pretty tough, huh, Doctor?"

Dr. X-Ray answered "You don't know the half of it, man. Sitting on my ass all day while lawyers are talking away about putting some low life scum in jail. Why bother if they're going to be back on the streets?"

Gamble said "That's suck, doc. As for me, I been leaving on the streets, and taking assholes by myself. I was able to make money by going to these casinos and winning at blackjack before shutting them down."

Dr. X-Ray said as his eyes were lower "I don't know if the team are approving of you taking money from them before we go in there."

"Hey, how else am I going to survive the streets without a decent cheeseburger? Anyway, what about you, Warrior-Cat? Where have you been after retiring?"

Warrior-Cat then recall what has happen with him for the last couple of weeks; him becoming partners with the twins, getting his ass kick by them and a group of thugs as part of a test, and lastly, having the girls of his dreams breaking up with him and being rejected by every girl at school. So he told his friends everything.

Dr. X-Ray said, who was feeling guilty "Wow man, sounds like you got your ass kick a lot."

Warrior-Cat nodded his head sadly "Yeah."

Gamble jokingly replied "Huh, maybe instead of calling you "Warrior-Cat", we should be calling you "Kickass-Cat" or "Kick-Cat?" He chuckle a bit, then stop after the doctor give him a sharp glare.

Dr. X-Ray said "This isn't funny, man. The boy guy just lost his girl and is a pariah to every girl at school."

Warrior-Cat sarcastically replied "Thanks, man. That makes me feel better."

Gamble said "All this because she was thinking that you were cheating on her with some biker chick?"

"Yes."

"And that biker chick happens to be Jenny?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you and Jenny are dating."

"W-We're not! All the twins just give me a ride back to school, and I was riding with her!" Shouted Warrior-Cat.

Gamble jokingly corrected "Don't you mean "Riding _at _her?"

The doctor then punches him in the arm very hard, and he rubs his wound on his arm. "That ain't cool, man!" Shouted Dr. X-Ray.

Warrior-Cat explained "Me and Jenny are not having a relationship together. Okay? She's just a friend."

Gamble nodded "Right. You don't want to be in a relationship with the twin sister of a blade swinging maniac who has a lot of problems. Trust me. One time, I flirted with her, and he ended up breaking my hand into five different places that I didn't know about."

"So how things with Colonel War? I haven't heard from him. You guys said that there's been more illegal operations in Elmore. I thought there hasn't been more since we took down DeSoto."

Gamble agree "That's what we thought at first, but after shutting down three or four operations, we found out that there's still more out there, which means they're link to other crime bosses."

Dr. X-Ray said "The Colonel is trying to figure out why there's more operations out there and who are the bosses that are running it. He's been going on solo missions and interrogated some of them, but nothing. Useless information. That's why he's bringing it someone that knows these kind of operations and the names of the bosses."

"Who is it?"

Before the doctor can answer who it is, someone had answer it, but it wasn't the answer that Warrior-Cat wanted.

"Hey, mask freaks!"

The three masked heroes stopped to see a group of overlarge rats with dirty clothes and had the word dangerous on their faces. Some of them were armed with crowbars

"We got a bone to pick with all of yous." Said one rat who had a New York accent and armed with a crowbar.

Gamble said in a low voice "Oh, boy."

Warrior-Cat muttered to himself "Some things never change."

One oversize rat in ghetto clothes said "You bastards have been in our tuffs for too long."

Gamble answered "Sir, we don't know what you talking about."

"I saw your costumed friends came into our truffs and send a bunch of us in the slammer. Now time for all of yous to pay the price."

One of the overlarge rats with a crowbar struck Warrior-Cat, but, with his solar shield weapon on his left arm, he block it and swing it across his face. The two other masked heroes join in on the fight. Gamble throw a card from his sleeves and cut one of their hands, making him drop his weapon. Dr. X-Ray took out his X-Ray gun and fire a laser beam on a thug's chest. Warrior-Cat swing his weapon onto one in the face and above the rib cage. A rat with a crowbar hits Gamble on the leg, and Gamble throw a killer left hook on below the chin. Dr. X-Ray blind two thugs and grab their heads before smashing them together. The crowd had stop and look to see the three heroes beating up thugs. Some of them were on the ground and still active after taking a lot of punches.

One from the crowd shouted "Oh, my god! Do you need help?"

Warrior-Cat said while breathing heavily "That's okay; we got this." Two thugs raise up against the feline masked hero and he swing his shield on one on top of his head and take a swing back at the last one in the face. From where the crowd stood, another oversize rat thugs came in and one of them exclaimed "Hey, it's those freaks! And they're beating the shit out of our gang!"

The three heroes saw another group coming in, and soon, they were running from them. Cars stop at the sight of them on the streets. The gang keep on running by jumping over cars or by climbing on it.

Warrior-Cat shouted "Whoo! I hadn't felt that for two years! I forgot how exciting it was!"

Gamble yelled "Just remember to be at the lair tomorrow morning! You know where it is, right?!"

"I know! See you guys at H.Q!"

Dr. X-Ray shouted "This is fucking awesome! Beware of Elmore's Warriors, motherfuckers!" Both of the heroes cheered at the top of their lungs. Warrior-Cat split up from them, and went to a different street. The gang were chasing both Gamble and Dr. X-Ray while some of them were chasing the feline masked hero.

_Now I remember why I miss wearing the mask and being with old friends. It was fun for us experiencing like there was no tomorrow._

_As what both Gamble and Dr. X-Ray had said about more operations being open up around in Elmore, they mention of someone that Colonel War had know for so long who has the knowledge of every operations and other crime lords. I was still in the excitement part of what happen last night, and being reuniting with the team again._

* * *

Gumball, in his Warrior-Cat suit, had meet outside of the lair of Elmore's Warriors the place he had went the first time he had been there, in 347th street. The storage door open up, revealing both Dr. X-Ray and Gamble. Warrior-Cat enter the door before Gamble close the door behind him. The three of them had went down to the basement by using the elevator.

Warrior-Cat said with pride on his face "Man, it's been so long since I had been in the lair. Wonder if the team will recognise me?"

Gamble smiled "You kidding me, man. Anyone wearing a wetsuit and arm with a super bad ass shield that fires sun blast will totally remember you."

"Say, from last night, you didn't say much about the mysterious person who's has all the details of every crime bosses. What does he look like?"

Dr. X-Ray explained "You're going to like this guy, Gumball. This dude is bad ass like Colonel War. Plus he's one of us."

Warrior-Cat said in wide eyed "He's a superhero?"

"Just like the rest of the new members." Added Gamble.

"New members?"

The elevator stopped at the bottom of the basement, and the three masked heroes step out of the elevator and walk to the left on the hallway. Gumball is still puzzled of what they both had told him. The new guy is supposed to be a badass like the Colonel and he's one of us, not to mention that there were new members. Before his mind can say anything else, Warrior-Cat was the first one to step into the white curtains, and his mind just set up a memory. It was just like where he was first introduce to the team. That's only because they were six other people wearing masks and costumes. But what Warrior-Cat was seeing was thirteen people wearing costumes and masks.

A ten year old white mini raccoon said "Mommy! It's Warrior-Cat!"

The little family, who were all wearing masks, saw the famous hero for the first time in two years. Some of them were new members and knew about his deeds, but the team knew him better. Gumball saw the team were two years older, but their appearances hasn't change a bit since he last saw them. He remember all of them, despite them wearing a mask, including a familiar military voice.

"Welcome back, Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat turns around and saw the man who organized the team. Colonel War. He remembers of who he looks like and what was he's wearing. A late fifties brown bear wearing a military uniform with a small green mask protecting his clear blue eyes, and fingerless gloves.

Warrior-Cat saluted "Colonel War."

"At ease, son." Chuckled Colonel War, who find the saluting part very funny. "I seen that you're back into your costume after what happen."

Warrior-Cat jokingly said "Well, I did made it happen."

"Hey Carl, can we get this over with already now please?"

Warrior-Cat thought it was coming from the Colonel's voice, but he didn't move his lips or let out the words. It was coming from back at the room.

"Who's that, Colonel?" Asked Warrior-Cat.

Colonel War move his fingers onto the back of the room as he was ordering someone to come here. "Warrior-Cat, there's someone that I like you to meet. Someone who will be with us in our team."

The figure step out of the darkness, and went to the Colonel's side, making the entire crowd stop and stare. What Warrior-Cat was seeing was unbelievable. The guy on the left look like Colonel War, but five years younger than him. The brown bear was wearing a jumpsuit with a combination of brown and gold, a large brown mask that covers the half part of his face, except for his eyes, and fingerless gloves that were the same as the Colonel. He even had the same stern face as him.

"Meet my brother." Stated the Colonel.

Colonel War's slightly younger brother addresses himself "Lieutenant Marshall reporting for duty."

* * *

**All right! You guys finally meet Colonel War's brother, Lieutenant Marshall! You guys remember that he has a brother back when they use to work for the DeSoto gang in part one? Also, there were new members on the team. How about that? Find out what other surprises are store on the next chapter!**


	6. New Faces and Familiar Faces

**Okay. Sorry it took so long yet again. Last chapter you all saw that Gumball is back wearing his Warrior-Cat's suit and at the end, he was back on the team and meet Colonel War's brother, Lieutenant Marshall. This chapter will provide new members, one that you didn't expect to see one character in the team, and a new plan set by the Lieutenant. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Faces and Familiar Faces**

Here was Gumball Watterson, known as Warrior-Cat, being back in Elmore's Warriors after two long years of quitting the team and wearing the mask. Last time he was in the team there were seven other masked heroes; him, Colonel War, Night-Ninja, The J Twins, Dr. X-Ray, Gamble, and Fly-Man. Now they were sixteen; eight new masked heroes had join in the team, one of them happens to be the Colonel's brother. Warrior-Cat look at the Lieutenant and compare him to the Colonel. They were the same despite the Lieutenant being five years younger than his brother. The team seated at the couch, and some of the members were either standing up or sitting at the corners of the couch. There were new members on the team, so Colonel War told newcomers of who they are and their origins before the original members told theirs and why they're in the team. Lieutenant Marshall here have told his backstory to the team; He and his brother were skill train assassins while working with Victor DeSoto, but after his brother had been tipped off by his former employer for being cocky and reckless on the killings, he renounced his killing ways and disappear. Since then, he had found religion and became a Born-Again Christian just like his brother. They been offered coffee by the two brothers since it was going to be a long one, but some of them decline. Night-Ninja, Fly-Man and two newcomers were drinking coffee out of a styrofoam cup.

The first newcomers were the family of grey raccoons; all of them were wearing red leather, a domino mask, and a golden unity belt. From the chest to the belt were symbols of the letters "FF" with a lighting in the black background. Warrior-Cat recognizes them on the news as one of the testimonies of the superhero movement. He was surprise that a family like them could become their own team of heroes. It reminded him of what his family will be like as his own team, if he ever tells them about what he has been doing his whole life.

The parents of the raccoons were in their late forties; the father had the muscles of _The Punisher_, but by the looks of him, he didn't have the face of an assassin who wanted revenge for the death of his family. The kids were at the age of sixteen, ten and five years old; two boys and a little girl. The kids were a bit nervous, and two of them were shy of speaking in front of everyone. Their appearance were all the same despite the age. From the looks at everyone, the seem to have muscles, and the kids a little bit.

The raccoon father begin "Uh, a couple of months ago, we were sleeping through the night until my wife had heard something downstairs. I went over there and saw a thief breaking into our safe. He attack me, but I was able to hold him off. Then I got stab in the torso. It wasn't a serious stab, it didn't hit any internal organs. Anyway, he was able to run off all of our life savings. We were able to give a description to the police, but they weren't going to find him. Our kids were having nightmares about the mugger, telling me that what if this happens again. If the cops isn't going to do nothing, then I have to."

"I spend a couple of weeks finding the guy, but I didn't. Suddenly, my kids told me about this superhero team, and I figure that since they can bust people, why not us? So I had this idea that we could form our own team and patrol the streets like them. It was a stupid idea."

The raccoon wife interrupted "It really _was_ a stupid idea, and I was concern about the kids safety."

"But we were to get yourself in top physical shape until we were ready. I have construed a schedule for all of us on our quest to become heroes."

The teenage raccoon replied "Let me just said that it was difficult for the family, and, by them, I meant me."

The ten year old raccoon said "Our dad made us get in early at about five, and eat a healthy breakfast for thirty minutes before we jog at about an hour. In the afternoon, we spend the day exercising, punching and blocking, and free jumping. Then we go to bed at one hour early."

The raccoon husband smiled "From that day on, after spending a month training, we became our own team. Our version of Elmore's Warriors."

The raccoon wife added "I came up with the name the "Family Force" The costume design and details were all the kids idea." One by one, the kids each raise their hands on what part of the costumes did they do.

"I came up with the suit."

"I came up with the unity belt."

"I came up with the symbol."

The raccoon husband said "We started out in late August, and we been patrolling the streets since then. Sometimes, we don't do this as a team because of my wife concerns for the kids safety, so me and her go on solo duty."

Warrior-Cat said in wide eyed "Wow, that's pretty amazing. Do you guys leave them with a babysitter if they got like homework or something?"

The five year old raccoon answered "Our mommy and daddy homeschool us, and we don't get that many homework. It's mostly about of how to deal with a bad guy."

"That's amazing."

Lieutenant Marshall said "Bright, you're turn."

They were looking at the next he masked hero, who sitting right next to the Family Force. The man known as Bright is late skinny thirty year old male yellow cardnary with clear eyes. His designs is a wet suit like Warrior-Cat's suit, except that it was all black with a symbol of a light bulb on his chest. This was the only thing he was wearing since he wasn't wearing a mask. He held the cup on his hand, which it had stock batons hidden from each hand. His face had a couple of pimples around his face and wearing glasses.

He adjust his glasses and said "For a long time, I have been victimized by everyone for being gay, including the other cops. They gang up on me and harass me with gay slurs before beating me and making me eat my own crap. I couldn't tell the chief because the fear of the abuse won't stop. They were bullies and corruptible, so now, I wear this outfit, and protect people by night as Bright. Can't do it at day. That's why I don't wear a mask because I got nothing to hide and got tire of the same old system. I figure that I will be on this team, and not being judge of who I am."

Warrior-Cat said "Incredible words."

Lieutenant Marshall replied "As long as you feel like you're doing something for good, we don't judge you by your style or your outside life."

"Thank, Lieutenant."

The last new member was something that Warrior-Cat felt weird about him; he was about the same age as him and wearing blue mask with a fin on top that covers his entire face except his black eyes. He was wearing long blue stockings that covers his long legs, blue gloves with fins, and armed with a trident that seem real to Gumball. He had his mask open for his mouth to drink his coffee as he sit right next to Night-Ninja.

"Well, I become Battle-Fish after my girlfriend was beaten and rape at her home by a group of thugs for her money. Did I mention that one of them stole her credit cards and bought stacks of porn for his gang?" Started the newcoming.

The entire gang felt horrified and appalled after hearing the new member tragic story of him becoming who he is. Dr. X-Ray suggested "I just hope that we can meet this guy someday so I can say hello to him with my little friend right here!" He ended the last sentence by pulling out his X-Ray gun.

From what the new member known as Battle-Fish had just said, Warrior-Cat was the only one who didn't get his origin. It was something familiar to him, and the way he talk. That was something he had known him from. His mask was revealing his true face; an orange like skin. He knew someone who had the type of skin, but it couldn't be, could it? After a few seconds, and while Battle-Fish drink his coffee, Warrior-Cat shouted "Oh, my god! Darwin?"

The name made the new member spit out his drink a bit on the ground, making the entire look at him and Warrior-Cat.

"Yeah! I knew I recognize you, dude!"

Battle-Fish nervously said as he slowly put away his true face by pulling down his mask and speaking in a deep voice "I, uh, I...don't know what you're talking about. Seriously, I don't know what he's talking about. I'm just a new guy like everyone else here. Heh, this guy right here. A real joker, huh, everybody?"

Warrior-Cat annoyingly said "Hey, asshole, it's me, your brother. Gumball. Gumball Watterson." He then took off his mask, revealing his real face to the denial Battle-Fish, whom, at Gumball's statement, is his younger brother. From what he was seeing, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, my god. Gumball?" Said Battle-Fish in his real voice. He took off his mask, revealing Gumball's best friend and adopted brother. "Why are you dressing like Warrior-Cat?"

"Because I'am Warrior-Cat!" Exclaimed the unmasked blue cat. The team were in utter confusion between the two masked heroes.

Lieutenant Marshall asked in confusion "Wait a minute. Gumball, you know this new member?"

Gumball answered while shouting "Yeah! He's my best friend and we live in the same house together for sixteen years!" The entire team look at Battle-Fish, who was mind blow after finding out that Warrior-Cat is his own brother. Gumball was still exclaiming to his friend slash masked hero. "What's all the crap about your girlfriend being betean and rape? I saw you guys making out in the couch before I left!"

Dr. X-Ray did a double take and said "What?"

Night-Ninja uttered "What?"

Fly-Man asked "What?"

Gamble cluelessly said "You were making out with your dead girlfriend?"

Darwin tried to tell Gumball of not telling his real story by hushing him, but it was too late. As soon as the young feline reveal his real secret, the other masked heroes look at the sixteen year old fish, who was sweating from his forehead. The two Born-Again Christian leaders look at him with stern and puzzle faces.

Lieutenant Marshall asked "Uh, Battle-Fish or Darwin, or whoever you are, can you please tell us more about your "origin?" He finger quoted at the last sentence.

Darwin sighed in defeat and mutter to himself "Thanks a lot, Gumball." While the rest of the team look at the young fish, he said to himself in his normal voice, trying to figure out how is he going to explain this to them. "Okay. Uh, oh boy. How am I going to explain this without sounding like a complete retard?"

Night-Ninja remarked with her arms cross "Yeah, I'm not sure that's possible, Charles Bronson."

"So have I" Stated Colonel War.

"Okay." Explained Battle-Fish. "I sort of overheard of that family of heroes over there at a store, saying that they're thinking of joining Elmore's Warriors."

Gamble said with his eyes lower "So you were spying on them?"

"No, no!" Darwin was shaking his head negatively at that question. "It wasn't like that. I went in on their conversation, that's all!"

Colonel War asked "How did you find our headquarters, son?"

"From the message the Lieutenant send us about needing more members on the team about something that is causing problems at Elmore. So I don this suit and follow Bright to the lair. But then you guys were starting sharing these super awesome origins, and I wanted to come up that's as awesome as yours. I mean," He look at Colonel War and Lieutenant Marshall. "Colonel War, you and the Lieutenant were assassins working for a crime boss, for Christ sake!"

Both of the religions brothers said in union "Whoa! Don't take the lord's name in vain."

"Sorry. I just thought you guys won't think I was cool or badass enough of joining the team."

Fly-Man said "Are you kidding us? You sign up because like all of us, you belive in a cause. Being right here is the only thing that matters."

Joseph remarked "Yeah, even if you did lied about your origin that came from _Death Wish._"

Gamble lean his head to the Colonel, and asked "What you think, Colonel? Can this guy be worth it on our team?"

Both of the brothers look at new member, who turn out to be Warrior-Cat's younger brother. The fish was being stare at by the two former assassins, like they were eying him as a target. Colonel War answered "All right, fine. You'll be in our team."

Lieutenant Marshall added as he point his finger at him "But we're letting off with a warning." He lower his finger down and stare at the crowd. "All right, now we can get down some business."

Colonel War ordered "Everyone, to the meeting room."

The people who were sitting at the couches got up and follow the Colonel and the Lieutenant. Warrior-Cat had given him a high five to his brother. The team were at the meeting room, which includes the large circular table that they usually have meetings, a workout room to prepare for a mission, and a set of computers to look for any crimes within the city. The new members, including Battle-Fish, were in complete awed upon seeing it, while the rest of the team already saw the place the first time they form the team. Warrior-Cat remember the room as he remembers it. The only thing that was didn't seem familiar to him were the rows of chairs fit for many of them. The Lieutenant went to the back of the room, while the Colonel said "Everyone please take a seat."

Everyone each took a chair before seating at it; Warrior-Cat sit right next to Battle-Fish and Night-Ninja. The team lock eyes onto the Colonel, and his brother, who was pushing a large billboard. Upon the board were picture of males who had the words "dangerous" and "notorious" on their faces.

Colonel War clear his throat and begin "Thank you all for coming today, and, for those of you are new members, welcome to the team. Now recently we been having problems around the city that we too much for us to handle. There's been a recent decrease on illegal operations set by dozens of crime bosses since the death of Victor DeSoto, but during the two year period, we found discover several operations hidden somewhere in the city."

Joseph said "So they're moving their operations into underground like sewer rats?"

"Correct Joseph. We have shut down a couple operations, but they're still more. We don't know how they're doing this or where they're location are or who are they're working for, but luckily, I manage to get a hold of my brother who knows this stuff as much as I do."

It was the Lieutenant's turn, who took over of what his brother was saying. "I came here as soon as my brother inform me about these operations set in your city. At first, I didn't want to get involved in this kinds of things anymore since my former boss is searching for my ass. But then, he told me about his...unfortunate accident, and I came here. From what he told me of the operations he and his team had shut down, I overlook of the materials they were doing and the people that I know, and I recognizes the bosses they were working for."

He raised his arm onto the pictures of people in the board as he kept on explaining. "I have collected a lot of informations from them during my years of being working with DeSoto and, while being incognito from him, I gain some more by force from a few a few of them. I have combine the two research and they're connect to each crime bosses known to man. From what I learn from a couple of them, the crime bosses have been taking their roles very serious since DeSoto's death. They ask their brothers, sisters, cousins, newpers; anyone related to them as part of their families and set up many operations separately."

Fly-Man said "You're saying from all the operations we stop were in charge by a relative, who's part of each mob families?"

"Precisely."

Night-Ninja asked "So what's the plan here?"

"You guys knew what you have to do since you all took down DeSoto and his operations. By finding them and shutting them down." Stated Lieutenant Marshall.

Dr. X-Ray objected "Come on, man. It's not that easy. Even we do find them, there's still going to be more out there that we can't find."

"You all mention that the operations you found were from underground? Am I correct?" The team nodded their heads in response. "Back in the gang, I knew a couple of underground crime bosses in Maine. If we can find interrogated some of the people who works for them, we can find look for them and shut them down completely."

Bright said "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Since I work at the force, maybe I can interrogated some of them of who the underground bosses are."

"Maybe, but we can't risk of seeing your job being on the line for getting information from them. So we're sending someone who can make this guy sing like a candary. I recommended the twins."

Joseph chuckled "You pick the right guys for the job."

Colonel War said "So it's decided. Our mission is to find every underground crime bosses, and that will lead us to every crime lords, drug lords, and kingpins. Rest assure you all that we won't stop at nothing until every crime bosses are defeated and lock away for good." He raise his fist up in the air and shouted "Elmore's Warriors!"

Everyone raise their fists into the air and shouted "Elmore's Warriors!" They all clapped their hands and cheered.

"Team, got back to your homes and get some rest cause in about a month, we'll be training non-stop and go into the night to shut down every operation until there is not a single one left!"

The cheering team got up from their chairs and left the meeting room with Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish right behind them.

"And Warrior-Cat?"

Warrior-Cat stop and turn to Colonel War and Lieutenant Marshall. Colonel War cross his arms and smiled "It's be great to have you back."

Warrior-Cat smiled "It's great to be back, Colonel."

Lieutenant Marshall warned "Just make sure your brother of yours can keep this a secret."

"I'll try my best, sir."

Warrior-Cat left the room last, leaving the two brothers alone. Colonel War chuckled "It reminds me of us, Henry."

Lieutenant Marshall replied "Except one of us is not wearing a wet suit and carries a shield."

* * *

**Wow! How about that, Darwin is joining Elmore's Warriors and Gumball figures him out! How do you all like that?! Also, you figure out why Lieutenant Marshall is here. There's been more operations set by other crime bosses since Victor DeSoto's death, so their plan is to shutting down every crime bosses operations. See what happens on the next chapter now that Gumball and Darwin will be working together!**


	7. First Super Crime

******Okay, you remember in chapter 4 that Tobias had just become The Reaper, right? Okay, in this chapter, this is going to be about him, and his rise of being the world's first super villain. Let's see how that turns out.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Super Crime**

**Dowtown Elmore: Night**

A black Lincoln car was driving onto the streets, the driver was Banana Joe, on the back seats were the rest of Tobias's gang, and the leader himself. Tobias was still wearing his Reaper's armor suit that he had found while moving in to his new home. He wear it because he wants revenge against Warrior-Cat and the rest of Elmore's Warriors. Since they were people donning capes and masks, he should be become a super villain himself. But, just like everybody else, he have to be known to the public. His gang went along with him, not because he was making them scare, but because he is way over his head. Tobias' new armor had a few little details on it; he wear black gloves and from the back of the cape to the center of his sliver utility belt was a symbol of a skull with two scythes on the back and had the words "T" on the right and "D" on the left.

Banana Joe said while driving "I don't know about this, Tobias. Are your sure you want to do this?"

Tobias, in his Reaper suit and his helmet right beside him, reminded him "I told you not to call me that anymore. I'am known as-"

Banana Joe interrupted "Nope. Uh-uh. Forget it. I'am not going to call you your new name. Let's just turn back."

Anton said "Yeah, your folks got mighty piss off at you for not going to your new school."

Tobias snapped "Hey! May I need to remind you that who got you all off of doing bathroom duty when you release mines onto the whole school by bribing the Principle?" Joe say nothing at the time. "That's what I thought. You guys work with me because I know people. Big people. And if you all don't like that, you can't all find another freakin rich kid." They kept driving at about thirty minutes, until Tobias saw something that they almost pass. "Wait. Wait. Stop right here. This is perfect."

The car stopped at a 24 hours store. The whole gang were looking at it with confusion. Jamie asked "Tobias, what are we doing here?"

Tobias grinned evilly "This is where my first act begins as a super villain."

"At a store?"

"Well, where am I suppose to start my first act as a super villain, Jamie?"

"I don't know nothing about superheroes being notice to the public. My mom won't let me watch t.v because she always watch the sport channel and my mom force me to watch something educational."

Anon unknowingly said "Well, Warrior-Cat got being notice to the public after he save that man from a bunch of-"

Tobias then pointed his scythe claws onto the living burn toast, scaring him a bit and shaking his arms. Tobias growl in a low voice "Never...say...his...freakin name...on this...car...ever again. Got it?!" Anton was too scare by the blades being to close on his body that he couldn't answer his question, so Tobias took it as a yes.

He got rid his growling temper face by taking a deep breath. With his anger evaporate by opening his mouth, he started "Here we go." Tobias grab his helmet and put it on before getting out of the car.

Larry, the mid-forty year old stone man, was behind the counter, sleeping with his arm up against his head. Not a single customer was in the store and boring music was playing inside the store. The sliding doors open up, making Larry snap out of his sleeping daze.

Larry said "Welcome to the 24 hour store, where we...don...sleep." His speech begin to slow down when he saw who the customer was and the outfit he was wearing. Tobias Wilson, known as The Reaper, walk right into the store and goes to the man behind the counter.

The store clerk, instead of being afraid, become confuse of what he was seeing. Probably it was one of the people dressing as heroes as it mention on the t.v. Of course, he was surprise of seeing him wearing something that's suppose to be heroic and being independent. He just said in a confusion "Uh, can I help you, sir?"

Tobias talked in a grim-like voice "Yeah. You can start of giving me your money first?"

The store clerk stopped "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, asshole."

"Uh, I don't see why you-"

The Reaper raise one scythe claws and praise it against the plastic glass. Larry raise both of his hands up in fear. Tobias feels like a real Grim Reaper.

Tobias, still pointing the claws on the glass, repeated "Now, I believe my statement was this." He rises his voice. "Give me the fucking money!"

Larry then empty all the cash in the cash register and put it in a brown bag. Tobias felt good about himself. Now everyone will know his name, but something wasn't quite right. He looked around in the store and discover there were no cameras. He questioned "Yo, man! Where are the cameras?!"

Larry was still scare by his appearance and the blades. He said in fear "There isn't any! There's been so many cut backs that we don't have the enough money to buy even one!"

Tobias let out a scream by throwing his arms in frustration "Damn it! How are people are going to know about me?!"

Larry became dumbstruck and said "Wait, you want to be caught on camera?"

"No shit, Einstein!" Being the super villain he oughta suppose to be, he started whining like a baby who wanted candy. He throw his arms out more often and started knocking out cans, making Larry's fear for him increases. "Tell your boss to get some fucking cameras next time! How am I suppose to make my first appearance to people everywhere?!"

The store clerk guessed with a combination of confusion and fear "By joining Elmore's Warriors?"

Tobias stared at him and shouted from behind the glass counter "Do not mention that goddamn team or I'll break through the glass and slash your freaking throat off! I'am here to spread the word about me!"

"Hey, what's going on?!"

Both of them turns around and saw the manager of the store coming in, with a stern face and both of his hands on his hips. A large living thirty year old soda can with a purple business suit with a red tie on. The sight of his manager send Larry over the edge of being freak out.

Tobias pointed his claws at him and demanded "Down on the ground, bro!"

The manager cried "Goddamn it, you're one of them costumed people I hear about on the news, are you?"

"I said down on the ground!"

"How come every time one of your friends show up in capes and masks they always have to bother my customers?"

"Are you fucking deaf?! I'am telling you to get down on the ground!"

"I hope the cops put you punks away and throw the book at you!"

Tobias had enough on this guy and punches his claws onto the glass, breaking it. Larry duck and cover the minute the glass break.

The manager exclaimed "Hey, you're paying for that!"

Tobias then grab the register and took it from the counter before sending it on the ground, breaking into a thousand pieces. He goes on a rampage and knock over a shelf of snacks on the ground. The manager went behind a staff for cover. Tobias laugh evilly as he knock over another shelf again and again. As soon he was done, five shelfs were knock over, destroying the goodness of the snacks. Tobias shouted at the top of his lungs "Tell your friends about me!"

After making the statement, Tobias fled the store and enter the car while yelling to Joe "Drive, man! Drive!"

Joe started the car and drives away quickly from the store. At the store, both Larry and the manager both got out of their covers and saw the mess made by a mess up costume hero. Despite the destruction and the statement made by the super villain himself, the manager turns to his employee and said "That's coming out of your paycheck, Needlemayer."

At the car, Tobias breathed in and out as he was laughing. "Oh, man. Oh, Jesus. That was intense!"

Joe asked "Shit, man! What the hell have you done?!"

Tobias answered "What I did, Joe. My first act as The Reaper. It's finally happened."

"Okay. You got your evil act. Happy now?"

Tobias gloated "They'll know that I was here. They'll know who I am. I'am going to raise up to the top of these asshole!"

Jamie replied "Well I got to say that it's a pretty great plan, but you have just two flaws. What if they don't know who you are and what happens if Elmore's Warriors finds you, then what? You won't stand a chance against them."

"That's why I'am going to need you guys help. This is just the beginning here. I want you guys to go out and find me some M.M.A fighters or some skill train fighters to train me. I don't care how much it cost, I don't care how long it takes; I just want to kill those sons of bitches with my blades, covering in their blood!"

Banana Joe said with concern "Jesus, Tobias, you're losing it."

"No, I'm not!" Shouted Tobias. "I just expressing myself of being the first super villain in this city! Now are you guys going to help me or not?!"

The gang look at each other and have seconds thoughts about their leader making them do this just so he can have his revenge against the people who have ruin him. They wanted to say something to him, just to talk some senses into him. But instead, they all said in union "We're in!"

Tobias smiled "Yeah! Soon I'am going to rise above the shadows and spread fear and terror into the city! People will known my name! People will dress in my likeness! People will follow me We will become our own army and take down those whose against us, especially Elmore's Warriors! This city will never be the same as long as we're the top dogs and they're the underdogs!"

After that little speech, he then said "Oh, man. I got to tweet that!" He took out his iPhone and goes to his Twitter account while saying "If people won't see me on t.v., I'll just have to go to the largest source to get people by our side. Thank God for Twitter."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? It's not much and short, but it's the starting of Tobias becoming a super villain. Coming up next we'll see how Tobias' training will turn out and one of his friends will join with him on his new evil team. Stick around everybody!**


	8. Strategy and Tobias' Training

**Last time we saw Tobias, now calling himself The Reaper, had made his statement by staging his first super villain crime at a store. Now he's going to be train on his quest of killing Elmore's Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Strategy and Tobias' Training**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_A couple of days had went by since I went by wearing the mask, and join back the team. Things were as clearly as I can remember the first time I meet the group. A pair of kung-fu twins with material comebacks and throwdowns. A ninja who has a lot of anger problems and use them by cutting off people's dicks off. A teen that can fly. A former gambler uses his skills on crime-fighting. A "doctor" that can be who he wants to be. A former ex-skill train assassin. And yours truly._

_But since the new age of other superheroes had risen up, some of them saw us and join in for the cause._

_We had a family of superheroes due to a tramalize effect. A victimized dude who was sick and tired of being a victim to gay bashers. My own brother, who fake an origin to make him more awesome. And finally, we had another former assassin on our team._

_Before we start taking down every mafia families in Elmore, we need to think of a something that the Colonel and the Lieutenant are familiar with the term. A strategy._

_So they call us in and listen to what the former assassins have to say about their strategy._

**Elmore's Warriors H.Q**

The entire team meet up in the liar and into the meeting room, where both the brothers explain them about the strategy they had come up in order for their plan of shutting down the mafia for good.

Lieutenant Marshall explains "Okay, team. Here's how we dealing with. There are over 200 infamous crime bosses, underbosses, crime lords, and drug lords all around the country, conducting everyday for all new operations. However, from a few local enforcers that I had a bit of...running in, there are over fifty crime bosses in Elmore. From those two years, they have been putting their business into underground. Now, I know you manage to shut down most of them, but the problem is that they keep moving their business around and around and around until we lost the sight of them. We can't hold them off one by one. So we come up with a strategy of finding where they business are and the owner."

Colonel War took over what his brother was saying. "Each of you all will go on a stakeout from different streets and locate one of the informers working for their bosses. You oughta report back to me after you have collective the information. Do not, I repeat, do not follow them; they will know what's up and tried to warn their bosses, moving their business again until we don't see them anymore. We're going to split up into small teams." He extend his arm and reach into a small glass bowl, filled with small papers. "What I have here are your names into this jar here; when I pick up your name, I chose another name, and that's the name you will be team up."

Lieutenant Marshall continued "Since our new members are consider to be a team of family, you have the twins and there are sixteen of us, we'll be splitting up to four teams, each of them will have four."

The Colonel reach into the jar and took out a small folded slip of paper from his fingerless glove. All of them were folded from the jar. He unfold the paper, and say the name out loud. He took out another folded paper and call out another name. Another name was heard. Then another. Another. And another. The members had heard their name call and went to the person they were assign to. A team with sixteen masked heroes now became four teams with four heroes, and two of them had one of each strong leaders. After their assign teams are done, the Colonel had given communicators and a piece of paper to each new members.

Colonel War stated "From the paper you are all seeing, those are your new streets to patrol. You will all go scope out from the top or the bottom; it doesn't matter which position will you rather go; all that you need to know is that you are all to be remain incognito. They will see and suspect you. You are not to go and follow them to their hideout. If you have the information needed, report to me or the Lieutenant or anyone of the three other teams. Understood?"

The small team were consider four people from each four teams. Dr. X-Ray was the first one to hear her name from Colonel War. She waited until three other masked heroes were call by him. She was joined by Colonel War, Joseph, and the five year old girl from the Family Force. The second team was Bright, Fly-Man, and the mother and the teenage son raccoon from the superheroes family. The third team was Jenny, Gamble, and the husband and the ten year old from the family. The last team Night Ninja, Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish and Lieutenant Marshall. When Warrior-Cat heard his brother's name, they high five each other.

Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs "Yes sir, Colonel!"

"Our first stakeout is in nine hours; be sure you arrive of where you supposed to meet at a street. And always wear hide your costumes and have your gear ready. We don't know how long this is going to take, but while we wait, we oughta give our new recruits of how we do around here."

Warrior-Cat look at his brother, Battle-Fish, and share a victory smile with him before Darwin give one back to him. They fist pump each other, knowing that they're going to be working together, despite having their regular adventures together.

* * *

**Elmore Junior High**

Back in the real world where everyone are not so superheroes, Penny was taking out a couple of things from her locker. She was feeling a bit sad and angry after her breakup with Gumball, thinking that he was cheating on her with Jenny, whom she suspects as a biker chick. She was the only one that didn't partake in the whole sending hateful messages to Gumball. Her cheerleaders were still sending the messages to her ex. She didn't want Gumball to suffer like this, but she couldn't go back with him, not after what happen. Her friends came by and all of them replied at the same time.

"Hey Penny."

Penny turns around and made a fake smile "Hey guys."

Masami said "Girl, are you still in down after what that loser did to you? Forget it; he ain't worth it. You saw where he was reading on the back of that biker whore's bike at the entrance of the school."

Teri said "You deserve someone better, Penny, and we're going to help you find one."

Penny spoke in her defense "Look guys, I appearance it, but-"

Leslie interrupted "Nonsense, girlfriend. We're going to help you find yourself a better man, and from what I heard, there are some single football players after school. We're talking about hot athletics who have the body of Justin Timberlake."

"I'm not looking for anyone who has muscles or a full grown chest."

Masami replied "Then what are you looking for? The shy bookworm males? The sensitive males? Freaking emos?! Hello! This is the real world, sweetheart! We want in a guy who has muscles, abs, and lots of money!"

Carrie said right behind her "You do realise you're talking about Tobias, right, Masami?"

"Oh, whatever! I still can't believe that pipsqueak is Rainbow Mist." Masami shudders at the thought. "I been having some great dreams about him and me."

Teri added "And we wanted to take turns who will date him and screw him in bed."

The rest of Penny's friends started to walk after Penny got her books and close her locker. They walk right down the hallway as a couple of students passes them. Gumball was with his brother, Darwin, at his locker while getting his things out and Darwin was making a conversation with him. Gumball stop listening when he saw his ex coming at him. He leans his back against a locker in a cool manner and shakes his head calmly.

"Sup, Penny?"

But Penny didn't say nothing back to him; she just walk right past him. Gumball could swear that she lifted her head up and close her eyes like someone who doesn't want to look at or make eye contact with the person that he or she despites.

Gumball said at the same cool tone "What up, ladies?"

Masami spatted "Fuck off, Watterson!"

Teri yelled "Why don't you go back to your biker whore?!"

Leslie shouted "You are the most despicable person I have ever face in my life!"

Most of Penny's friends had just insulted him, and Penny doesn't do anything to say them about it. The rest of her friends all glare at the young blue cat as they walk away from Gumball and Darwin. The feline hero had left his mouth wide open.

Darwin patted his shoulders and said "Come on, man. It ain't worth it. You'll get her back someday."

Gumball replied back "That's the problem, Darwin; she can't never known who I am or what I have been doing for the past two years. That's the price of being a hero."

Gumball close his locker and he and Darwin walk right down the hallways. Ever since Darwin had discover that his best friend is Warrior-Cat, he's been talking non-stop to him of his alter ego. The team had order Gumball to not let Darwin blab his mouth on everyone about the team; so far he hasn't been doing a good job, but at least he hasn't tell anyone about it.

Gumball set his mind of bringing Penny back to his life and asked in a secret voice that superheroes talk when they're back in their regular lives.

"So you exciting about the big stakeout?"

Darwin excitedly stated "You kidding me? I'am stoke for this!"

"You remember that you got your costume at all times, right?"

"Don't worry, it's inside of me like I'm a human backpack."

"At least you're not wearing it on the inside on your clothes. It feels kinda itchy in here, but it's worth it of being a hero."

Darwin said with excitement "It's still blowing my fucking mind; Warrior-Cat! It's like finding out that the guy that's been living in the same room in the same house all these years is a rich celebrity! You look like a young Bruce Wayne!"

Gumball remarked "I _wish _I was like Bruce Wayne. Just remember that we have to meet up with our team at six. Make up an excuse to your girlfriend that you have to cancel your plans."

Darwin corrected "You don't have to worry about that, dude. She has classes from the morning to the night at college, and she gets so tried a lot."

Gumball added "Plus with mom working only the night shift and dad being at home, this will be easier for us."

"I'm surprise that you haven't been caught, not even when you told me that you landed in the hospital two times."

"I'm an expert of getting out and sneaking back in undetected. Just follow me lead, and we'll be back in our beds like nothing happens."

"What about Anais? Would we get caught by her?"

Before Gumball can object, the little ten year old bunny came by her brothers and walk with them. She asked in a sweet voice "Hey, bros. What up?"

Both of the brothers continue walking and answer in union "Nothing."

"Really? Cause it looks to me that you guys were talking something, and I want to know."

Darwin lied "Well, we weren't, alright?"

"But I saw you guys-"

"It's nothing, Anais! Alright?!" Shouted Darwin, to the surprise of both Gumball and Anais. Anais said with a bit hurt "Sorry I ask." She walk away from them. Gumball, feeling bad for her, said "Wait! Anais, wait-"

Before he can say more, a someone pass right from Gumball in a rude manner. There were three students, all of them the same age Gumball is in. They were dressing as emos, but not the kind you seen them at school, but seriously emo. Instead of the usual wearing and dressing in black, they were wearing something more fearful. Their faces were painted like a grim reaper as if they were wearing a mask, a black jacket while wearing a grey t-shirt with the symbol of the skull with two scythes in the background with the words "T" on the right and "D" on the left, and grey pants. Their hairstyles were different by the three of them; one look like spikes, a mohawk and straight up like a curly. One of them had piercings on the nose and the mouth.

Gumball shouted "Hey, watch it!"

One of the goth kids replied back in a rude manner "You watch it, fuck face!"

Gumball wanted him to say that to him, but was stopped by Darwin, and resume walking. Darwin said "Forget it, man. They're one of those dickheads that follows The Reaper."

Gumball confusingly said "Who?"

"It's stupid." Continued Darwin. "He's keeps going on and on about him planning to become the world's first supervillain on Twitter. He's bragging about it, and already got 100 thousand followers."

"What an asshole." Scoffed Gumball. "Whose' head filled with shit in the head will post something like planning to become the world's first supervillain?"

* * *

**Elmore's Fighting Club.**

"All right! All right, Tobias! Let's go!"

The eighteen year old multi color rich kid was at the boxing match with punching gloves on each hand. Since Tobias had already gone out and started on his whole supervillain persona as The Reaper, he ask his gang to get him some fighters to train him so he can kill Elmore's Warriors, but the first one of the list is Warrior-Cat, his former partner. Tobias' gang had already call on several fighters who wants to train him. They give out details of Tobias, including the part about his villains persona, whom the trainers thought that was his wrestler's name. Anyway, the gang manage to find an M.M.A trainer and offer him to train him for three thousand dollars. And Tobias, the one having second thoughts about it, took the offer. They went to one of the most brutal fighting clubs in Elmore. Tobias had worn in a gym suit; an sweatshirt and boxer shorts. He was getting ready to fight as he was jumping up and down with both of fists up. He was up against a hulking short living jelly bean who was in his late twenties, even though he was at the inches the same as Banana Joe and Jamie combine. Around the boxing match, everyone started chanting "Reaper! Reaper! Reaper!" as though it was his wrestler's name.

As soon as the bell ring, Tobias and the midget jelly bean came at each other and started swinging their fists around. Tobias got his face punch what it feels like a thousand time by the other fighter. He swing around, and landed a couple.

From down the arena, there was Tobias's gang, chatting and yelling at their leader. A mid-thirties hulking deer with a tank shirt on and red sweat pants was standing right next to the gang. He had both of his arms cross and quickly tells Tobias what moves should he do. Despite being the strongest of his gang and the school, next to Tina and Jamie, Tobias was getting his ass kick by the midget. He throw a punch, but he block it and punch him in the face. His mouth was bleeding.

Tobias's gang wince and shut their eyes in painful to see their leader getting his ass kick. This wasn't training for him; this was brute force for him. Anton went to the hulking fighter and asked "Uh, this guy isn't going to, like, kill him, right, Mr. Jones?"

Gary Jones replied as his eyes were still seeing the fight "Nah. He'll go easy on him."

Banana Joe said "That doesn't look like he's going easy on him."

"Will you relax? It's fine."

Jamie spatted "Listen asshole, we pay you three thousand dollars just so your guys can train him, not getting his ass kick."

Tobias had got from a couple of punches from the stomach to the face; so far, he landed a couple of punches at the fighter, but not successfully. He didn't even feel pain. The jelly bean swing kick him on the ground, earning Tobias a loud groan.

"Ah! Shit! God! It hurt!"

Gary, after seeing the poor kid getting his ass kick, announced "All right. Let's take a break for a bit."

As soon as the jelly bean walk away from Tobias, Tobias saw his chance; he got up and landed a quick punch on top of his head. The jelly bean became infuse in anger and violently punch him a couple of times before Tobias can act. Tobias throw a punch, but he grab it and sent him on the ground hard. The fighter send many punches onto Tobias' face as he had both of his hands covering them.

"Ahh!" Cried Tobias. "God! Guys, get this bitch ass bastard off of me!"

Gary and Tobias' gang rush in for his aid; Gary grab the midget fighter with both of his arms, and pulling him away from Tobias. He manage to break free from his boss and continue fighting Tobias as he kept on punching him.

Then Banana Joe took off his peel and quickly fight him by whipping him in the face, the arms, the legs, and in the stomach. As soon he got his eyes cover, Banana Joe took one of his legs and flip him on the ground. The jelly bean fighter lifted his head, and Joe quickly knock him out cold with a quick whip on the back of his neck. He went back to his team, who were all surprise of seeing him.

Tobias said as he was bleeding from his mouth "How the hell did you do that?"

Banana Joe said "I spend years with my uncle in New Jersey for the summers and he taught me how to fight."

Jamie declared "All right, that's it. We're getting out of here!"

Tobias yelled "The hell we're not! I'm staying here! I almost got him!"

Tina Rex remarked "Didn't look like you almost got him. You were crying like a full grown baby."

"All right, fine." Angrily said Tobias, who got up from his feets. "You guys want to know what's the best part of being the world's first supervillain?" He went to his gym bag and took out two stacks of two thousand dollars. "Is that you can't be a supervillain without an evil team." He walk right to the unconscious jelly bean fighter. "Hey! Hey, dude, wake up!" When he got no response, he started to slap him with the bills a couple of time.

"Shit. I think this guy is dead." He said to Banana Joe, who spoke a little louder. "Hey, Joe, I think you kill him! Oh, well. You want to become an evil villain? You want to see what it's like to kill people with your bare hands?"

Banana Joe think back at the times where he and the gang use to harass everyone at school like they're the top dog. But when they learn that Tobias was pull out of school after he was secretly a masked hero, the gang was never the same again. They couldn't do the same thing because all of it were all Tobias' ideas. Then he saw of how delusional he was being with the whole revenge thing with Elmore's Warriors and becoming a supervillain. He saw the amount of money his leader was holding and with his fighting skills, he could make anyone pay who dare messes with him or Tobias.

Banana Joe nodded "Okay."

Tobias smiled as he throw a grand to his friend and he quickly caught it. "Sweet!" Tobias walk to him as he continue "We'll get you a cape, a mask, and a costume, and you're new name will be Yellow-Death!"

Anton stopped with his hands waving in objection "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you think that's a bit racist, dude?"

Tobias snapped back at Anton and the rest of his gang "I don't give a shit, man! All I know is that I'm going to need my own team in order for me to get rid of Elmore's Warriors. I want you guys to spread the word that I'am building an evil army."

Anton nervously said "T-Tobias, this has gone way over your head. Your parents will be worry sick about you when they found out that you're doing all this."

"Hey, I'm my own man now! I don't need my family dragging me down! Either you guys help me or you all can enjoy your life getting no respect from everyone at school?!"

The rest of the gang think long and hard about what they were about to do. Since Tobias got pull out of school, the gang receive no respect from the rest of the students. They even try beating up Gumball Watterson, but unexpectedly, they got beaten up and landed in the hospital with injuries. This was their chance to redeem themselves, but something like this.

Jamie, Anton and Tina all smile and Jamie replied "We'll make some calls!"

Tobias shouted "Yeah! That's what I like to here!" He raise his last stack of grand on top of the air for everyone to see and addresses to the audiences. "Anyone else will like to be a supervillain? I promise that I pay better and can make you fight better than this sack of shit here." Unknowingly, he was pointing at Jones, not the knockout fighter on the ground.

Jones rage in anger and shouted "The fuck you say to me, boy?!" He step into the ring and walk right to Tobias, but the rest of Tobias's gang stopped him as Banana Joe said "Easy, man! He doesn't know what he was talking about!"

* * *

**Okay, so his training didn't do so well, but at least one of his crew, Banana Joe, join with him as super villain named Yellow-Death. Coming on next is the stakeout that Elmore's Warriors will be having, and Gumball showing Darwin of what it's like being on the team. Find out!**


	9. Stakeout

**Hey guys, I know it's late. Sorry for the delay, but I'am finally done with the chapter. Last time we saw that the team is going to be on a stakeout on their quest of finding the rest of the crime bosses. Also, see how Gumball and Darwin are getting along since they'll be working at the same team. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stakeout**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Tonight was the big stakeout the Colonel and the Lieutenant had mention back in the liar. If this was anything like in every comic book, where the heroes blend in on society and local their targets without them noticing that he's being follow, then we have to take this very seriously. We were train for this kind of deal, like in any other missions._

_I was scare cause what if this was going to be like what happen to us in DeSoto's place. We took down a couple of crime boss, but this. This was the entire mafia._

_The only thing that concerns me is my brother, Darwin. I mean, it's great for him of having him on the team, but I was afraid for his safety. Look at me, for example, I nearly die while wearing this suit._

_I wanted to say something to Darwin about the whole operation, but seeing him in that suit and saying stuff to me that this was going to be the best day of his life reminded me when I first became Warrior-Cat._

_You got to admit having your brother on the team won't be so bad after all; we'll be fighting along just like old times._

At 6:00 P.M, Gumball and Darwin was walking down the streets with disguises to hide their costumes. Gumball was wearing a green T-shirt with blue jeans with his backpack. Darwin was the only one not wearing any regular clothes nor his costumes; his suit was still hidden inside of him since he can put things in and out of his mouth. Both of the brothers weapons were hidden inside Gumball's backpack to avoid any suspicion from everyone. Their mother was still working, their father was back at home exercising, and their little sister was at her after school club. It was easy for them to sneak out of the house, as told by Gumball. As according to what the paper said that they're supposed to meet up with Night-Ninja and Colonel War, the two brothers went to 118 Jefferson Streets. Earlier back at the house, they got an message from Night-Ninja to which building they're supposed to go when they reach the street. The two brothers were order to go to the top of an apartment building; Darwin located the building and both of them walk right to it.

At the entrance of the building, they walk right to the hallway where the air conditioners were set to medium warm. As each doors they pass, they can hear spanish television, people arguing, babies crying, and more violences. They ignore it and continue walking until they reach to the elevator. Darwin press the last button that will lead them to the top fifth floor. The elevator move them up to the fifth floor before the doors open up. They resume walking the hallways and climb the stairs. Gumball was the one who open the door, releasing a slight breeze across their faces. They both saw Lieutenant Marshall and Night-Ninja and went to them; Night-Ninja got her long staff blade and the Lieutenant had a long wooden bat, which the top part was detail with blue and starts and at the handle was red with stripes on his belt. Gumball saw Colonel War's pet owl, Archie, on the Lieutenant's left shoulder. The owl was wearing a similar light green mask that the Colonel was wearing.

Both of the brothers greeted "Greetings Lieutenant and Night-Ninja."

Gumball notice the owl on the Lieutenant's shoulders and asked "Why is Archie with us, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Marshall answered "My brother ask me to take of him while he's with his small the team. I swear this owl has been dropping loads since me and Night-Ninja came here."

Gumball look to see Archie's droppings on the floor and he almost step on it. "Oh, gross."

Darwin look at the owl in admire and cooed "Aw, it looks so adorable! Can I pet him?" Darwin walk to the pet owl and attempt to pet him.

Gumball warned "I...wouldn't do that, Darwin. He can peck."

"Oh, come on. He won't hurt me or hurt a fly."

Night-Ninja added "No, but he can peck you in the balls."

Darwin's arm stopped at midway, and put back before the owl reach in to peck his fin. He screech loudly, to the annoyance of the Lieutenant.

"He's been doing that since the Colonel left with him." Said Night-Ninja.

Both of the masked heroes greeted them back; Gumball took off his normal clothes, revealing his Warrior-Cat's suit. He open his backpack and took out his solar shield weapon and Darwin's trident. Darwin, in his Battle-Fish's costume, grab his weapon.

Lieutenant Marshall said "Now we're all here. Good. Let's get down to business. The team had been separated into different streets. Me and the Colonel have been recording details of every crime boss we have known during our years with the DeSoto gang. We know their names, their appearances, and their backgrounds. From what can we remember, most of them are consider to be informers. They'll be blending in within the crowd, and no one, not even the cops, will be able to known or what they're doing. Luckily, for us, we'll know who they are."

Battle-Fish guessed "So our mission is to look out anyone who fits the description of being an informer by being on top of a building and spying on them?"

Lieutenant Marshall chuckled "Smart fish; you got way ahead of me. But once we know who our guy is, we'll be ready for him on sight. I'll call the rest of the team after we have our collective info."

"How long is that going to take? Cause me and my brother have to be home before midnight."

Night-Ninja replied "This is the big league, Battle-Fish. You can't worry about your normal lives."

Lieutenant Marshall nodded "Night-Ninja's right; until we find our informer or if the other teams find theirs, they'll call us and we'll be ready for them to shut them down. In the meantime, while me and Night-Ninja are scanning throughout the area, my brother have given a word out to us and the other teams of mentioning the new recruits of how we do things around here. I suggest you do the same for your brother, Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Car said "Understand, Lieutenant."

Battle-Fish was jumping around as he was gripping on his trident. He said in a low voice "This is so going to be so fucking sweet."

Lieutenant Marshall reminded "Uh, make sure you don't cuss or take the lord's name in vain while on the team. That's another thing you oughta got to learn about, kid."

"Sorry Lieutenant."

Both the Lieutenant and Night-Ninja each took out their binoculars and put their eyes into it to scope out the streets. It was almost six thirty and the sun was still shining even thought it was mid way down to sunset. The team had begun their stakeout of finding the informers. Warrior-Cat was given another pair of binocular from the Lieutenant. Both Lieutenant Marshall and Night-Ninja were scoping onto the north side of the building, and Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish were viewing from the east.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_This was going to be a long day for either of us; we don't know how long this was going to take. I can feel the minutes turning into hours. We were consistently striving, so Night-Ninja order us some pizzas, but after an hour later, I was still hungry for more._

_The rest of them hasn't call us about their catch of the day. We hardly have anyone as an informer on the Lieutenant's list. This was frustrating; not for the fact that we wasted hours looking for an unknown informer, but because of Archie's loud screeching. I swear, he gives us all a major headache. _

_While we wait for our target to show up, I remember that we need to give our new recruits about being here on the team. So I told Darwin everything I have done with being on the team, the mistakes I had made and what I learn from my mistakes._

_I got to tell you that after telling someone you have known for so long can make them fantasies of being in the team and going on all kinds of adventures._

_He reminded me of Rainbow-Mist before I found out that he's a sadistic asshole who loves seeing people getting tortured, beaten, or kill. Oh, and he was my archenemy at school._

Battle-Fish said in awed, still on the fact that he had known the story of Warrior-Cat and Elmore's Warriors "Wow, man! Everything you have ever done with the team is sounds awesome!"

Warrior-Cat added "And it's going to be more awesome when you joining with us."

"Man, I had no idea that you're bore from your life, and why you haven't been in any after school clubs. You know, you could have just told us that you were bore from this."

"Nah, you known how mom will get. She'd tried everything she can throw at me until I can become happy with my life. But the sad truth is, Darwin, that being here, wearing this mask, and hanging with people like me is what makes my life better. How about you, Darwin? Why you join in? Were you happy with your life?"

Battle-Fish release a long sigh and revealed "I wish I can said that my life in the real world is, well, I wouldn't say better or worse, but like everyone here. I wish I could just said that to you, but the truth is that I was feeling bore from my life too. I mean, going to my swimming practice, setting and breaking every record that I had made and being in a relationship with a woman in the grand life, but it's the same thing every day for the last years."

"Exactly my point, man. I mean, back then, we use to go a lot of michif and causing trouble in this city. We piss off a giant, we were chase by a freakin T-rex, we save the universe after dad got that job; hell, we even survive The Forest of Doom. Now the years go by, and there's no more adventures for us."

Battle-Fish continued "Yep, just being with our girlfriends and being like everyone else."

Warrior-Cat groan "Don't remind me of girlfriends, man. Too soon."

"Sorry." Apologized Battle-Fish. "Anyway, after Rachel has been going to college recently, I have to continue my boring life by going to practice everyday. Then I hear about new recruits needed in Elmore's Warriors, so I join in, and here am I, in a stakeout with my brother."

Warrior-Cat had heard of what his brother was saying, but his eyes were too busy staring at the trident that Darwin always carries when he's out being Battle-Fish. Back at the lair, it was almost realistic to Gumball, but now he's seeing it, and it _is _realistic. It stood five inches tall and the detail was all solid metal. The three blades were sharp to make it have more point. He asked "Hey, man, speaking of which, where you get that awesome blade of yours? Did you buy it on eBay?"

Battle-Fish holds up his weapon and explained "Are you kidding me, man? I made this."

"Get out of here; you didn't made it."

"No, I'm serious. At the college Rachel is at, I needed a weapon on my own since I'll be joining with you all. Then I saw a shop and metal class and I sigh up in there. One minute I'm in there, and the next thing I know, I have this big ass trident as my weapon."

"You know, I could just build you one since I made my solar shield weapon."

"No thanks, man. I kinda love my weapon here. With this thing right here, I can fight crime easily." Battle-Fish demonstrated by making him do a fighting motion follow by a couple of kung-fu moves. He even twirl his weapon a bit. "And that's what I like of this superhero fad. You can be who you want to be!" He held his weapon with both of his hands like he was doing a _Braveheart _moment. "Man, how long are we going to capture this informer?"

Warrior-Cat resume back looking at his post and answer while not taking his eyes "Chill, dude. Once we find this bastard, we're going to get him and make him tells us everything he knows, starting with his boss name."

"Have you guys ever done this lately in every mission?"

"Nah, it was usual was us looking at the type of operations they were running, and we go in and bust their asses after we bust their heads. You just got to be patient. In the meantime, just pratice of your fighting skills, bro."

Battle-Fish then swing his trident around and do a couple of kung-fu moves like he was kicking some mugger ass. He twirl his blade with both of his hands before striking it forward. With the three masked heroes still looking on from their post, Battle-Fish keep on practicing and striking enemies with his weapon. After practicing fighting for what it seems like ten minutes, Battle-Fish immediately stop when he saw something on the west side of the building. Down at the streets, a mid-forties slim living shark in black clothing in a crowd of people. From the looks of his appearance, he had a scar on his upper left lips and has a toothpick on his mouth.

"Hey guys!" Cried Battle-Fish. "I think I found your guy."

Warrior-Cat, Night-Ninja and Lieutenant Marshall went to the direction that Battle-Fish was at and Battle-Fish pointed at the shark. The Lieutenant send his eyes onto the binoculars and saw the shark. From the shark's appearance send him of a trip back to where he and his brothers were both assassins. From all the crime bosses, informers and enforcers, he had only one thing on his mind. He never, ever, ever, forgets a face.

"Looks like we got ourselves an informer, gang." Concluded the Lieutenant.

Night-Ninja asked "Are you sure, Lieutenant."

"I never forget a face. Let's go, gang."

The four masked heroes, plus Archie, goes to a ladder and climb down to the ground one by one. They made remain hide in the alley until they saw the informer walking by. It was nearly ten o'clock since they had started the stakeout begin. From behind the heroes was another white armed van that was similar to Colonel War's van, except it didn't had the armor that has the bumper spikes as part of Rainbow-Mist idea. The Lieutenant started up the engine while the three other heroes were behind the passenger seats. The van move out of the alley and follows the informer. They were going below fifteen miles behind the informer, who was now walking by himself. The gang must not reveal himself or he will run away from them. Course, that didn't last long since the informer saw that the van was following him. He started running down the sidewalk, and the Lieutenant push his feet in the gas pedal, making the van go top speed.

The three masked heroes were hanging on and trying not to lose their dinner, even Archie was screeching loudly than he was back at the building. The informer keep on running, and the van was chasing his tail. People were witnessing the out of control van and the fearful informer pushing people aside. The van shifted to the left, almost at him. Then the informer made his way to an alley, and the van stop.

As the informer was running, the van doors slide open, revealing a flying shield and hitting the informer at his back, knocking him down on the ground. Warrior-Cat caught his boomerang shield back to him, and the rest of the heroes go after him. The informer got up and saw the people who were chasing after him. He pull out a pistol, only to get snatch away from Archie, and a punch in the face from the Lieutenant's strong fingerless hand. Night-Ninja then summons her staff and send it on his chest, preventing him not to get up.

Lieutenant Marshall smiled "Hello there. We like to have a word with you."

The informer shouted "Fuck off, old man!"

"And here we go with the F-bomb. Honestly, what is it with you all and that type of language? But seriously, you have some information in you. Important information, and we like to have it."

"What if I say no? You fuckers ain't getting nothing on me."

"Oh no?" Stated the Lieutenant, who summons his bat and patted on his other hand a couple of times in a state where someone is about to get punish. The informer's eyes widen in shock as the bat was welding on each side of his face.

"Let's go talk to my office, shall we?" Smirked the bat welding Lieutenant Marshall.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's the Lieutenant is going to do with the informer here? And what information does this informer got? Will this be the one they will need for their plan? Find out what happen!**


	10. The Lieutenant's Office

**Okay, sorry it took so long again, but I'm finally done with the chapter. Last time, the team were introduce of a stakeout and their mission was to look some informers who holds information of the rest of the crime bosses and their operations. In the end, joined by Lieutenant Marshall, Warrior-Cat, Night-Ninja, and Battle-Fish finally got an informer. When he refuse of selling out, he's going to be introduce of the Lieutenant and his "office." Let's find out what he's going to do with him,**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Lieutenant's "Office"**

It took almost an entire day of each teams from Elmore's Warriors looking for an informer, who holds important information of finding the rest of the crime bosses in Elmore. Battle-Fish saw the informer in a crowd of people, and he, follow by Warrior-Cat, Night-Ninja, Lieutenant Marshall and Colonel War's pet owl Archie, attempt to pursue him of a chase in a van. Finally, they were ably to catch him in an alley. When being asked by the Lieutenant of giving him the information, the informer refuse to by cursing at them. Then he draw his bat and declare that it was time for him to talk to the Lieutenant, only he said that he wants to handle it in his "office."

The fifty year old former assassin grab the shark by the neck and took him another part of the alley, where there are no witnesses around to see it. The three other masked heroes follow the other leader. The Lieutenant slam with force the informer to a brick wall, sending on the ground and looking up.

With his bat in his hand and patted against his other hand, Lieutenant Marshall said with death in his eyes "Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Choose your words very carefully."

The informer spoken in a New York accent "I don't want you want from me, you goddamn mask fucks!"

"I be careful with those words if I were you; me and my brother have this rule you see of not allowing foul languages, and also, not taking the lord's name in vain. You want to know what happen to the last guy who mouthed off my brother?"

The informer stuttered a bit with nervousness in his eyes "W-What happen to him?"

"Let's just say that this guy never walk, talk or see ever again, not after his last encounter with my brother. And me? Well…" The Lieutenant chuckled a bit while continuing patting his bat, then return back to his serious voice. "That's another story."

"See, back then, I wasn't part of society rules, neither my brother. We were part of assassins, hire by one of your bosses, who is not with us anymore, may god have mercy on his soul. Despite being the heartless killers that we were train to, me and my brother were different when being part of your corrupted world. We kill most people who dare sold us out or holds important information, information such as like you're holding. I wasn't much of a killer myself, like my brother, whose intention was to bust some informers or enforcers' head wide open. I was known to my "friends" that I consider myself as both."

"Now, let's reconsider your answer here; either you give us what you know about all the other crime bosses and I promise that you won't be going home in a wheelchair. That's my loyal oath to the lord himself, after I promise to become a change man like my brother and accepted him in my heart." He tap on his heart with his bat lightly to show his respect before resuming back paddling the bat against his open hand.

The three other masked heroes were seeing the dramatic speech of the Lieutenant himself, explaining about his life back in the days where he and the Colonel were part of their old gang. Both Warrior-Cat and Night-Ninja remember where they went on their first mission against the owner, who was using underage minors working at his illegal sweatshop. When the Colonel tie up the owner and introduce his pet owl's beak on his ball, he then pull out a pistol out, which turns out to have no bullets. It was seem real to the rest of the gang, who use a bit part of himself as an assassin against the owner. Battle-Fish was the only one felt scare at the Lieutenant's death scare onto the informer. He knows that he and the Colonel were ex-assassins from the mob, but upon seeing the Lieutenant, wielding his bat and explaining his life of breaking a few dozens bones just to get some information. He grips his weapon with both of his hands with fear on his face.

The informer felt a bit scare after hearing his story; seeing the ex-assassin with his bat on his hand and looking at him with death on his face. The informer shakes his head, making his fear disappear.

"Oh, please." Scoffed the informer. "Don't try and use your old history of being one of us. You're not like us anymore; you're just an old fuck in a mask with assholes like them! You don't know shit about us! You're not going to enforce me of splitting out my secrets to you all. You're playing around, man. Why don't you go back to the home, where you belong, you old fuck?"

The Lieutenant look around the alley and found three trash cans that are being at each others. He took a few steps back, and with his bat with both of his hands, curled his weapon and quickly brought it back on the trashcans, knocking them down like gunshots were going off at the same time. This jumped the heroes and the informer; Archie made a quick and loud screech.

Lieutenant Marshall turn to the now scarce informer and remarked with his arm open wide "Does it look like I was joking?"

He walk right to where he was standing a while ago, and put his bat onto the shark's white neck. The informer can feel the bat going up against his throat, deeper and deeper, making him hard to shallow.

"Now are you going to give me that information or do I have to give another demonstration again, but with your legs?"

The informer spoke in his defense, but the bat deep against his throat was making the ex-assassin hardly to understand. "You...don't...have….the balls."

The Lieutenant said "I'm sorry, what? What you said?"

"You...don't have...the balls." Repeated the informer.

"Speak up, son." Said the Lieutenant, who put his free fingerless hand onto his ear and lead in on the shark. "I can't hear you. I'm having a bit hard of hearing, you known, cause I'm old. That's what you said about me, right?"

Battle-Fish whispered into his brother's ear "This guy is fucking bad ass."

"I heard that, Battle-Fish." Stated the Lieutenant, which surprises the sixteen year old masked fish.

"How he know that?"

Lieutenant Marshall turns his attention back to the informer and asked "Please excuse my friend there, and his language. He's new. Now can you please what you said just now?"

The shark informer struggle to talk as the bat was still lodge against his throat. He breathed what little air he can have and repeated the words again. "I said...you...don't…" He stopped when he need some air. "Have...the balls."

"I don't have the balls? Am I repeating what you were saying? That I don't have the balls to tell you what you know? Mmh. That's funny cause you're right. I don't have the balls to get you what you know."

The informer struggle to smile for a bit, knowing that he was right. He didn't have the balls to try and torture some information about the crime bosses. Course, that didn't last long. The Lieutenant smiled "That's why I have my little friend here who can do my job for me."

With that stated, he let his bat go from the informer's throat and dig his fingers to his left pocket before taking out a bag of seeds. He tear off the bag and empty the bag all over the informer's pants.

Battle-Fish asked with curiosity "What's he doing with that bag of seeds? And why he's spraying all around this guy's pants?"

Warrior-Cat smiled with his arms cross "Just watch."

The Lieutenant took a few steps back, about three feets from the seed covered informer. With both of his arms cross, the ex-assassin yelled at the top of his lungs "Archie, come and get it!"

With his words from the Lieutenant, the pet owl fly out of his shoulders and send him right to the informer's pants. He started eating the bird seeds, plus he was pecking the informer's groin with his beak. Warrior-Cat and Night-Ninja started to cheered and laughed at the scene.

Battle-Fish cried "Holy shit!"

The informer started yelling hysterically as the owl's beak was pecking on his groin. The Lieutenant nodded his head in enjoyment and walk right in front of his screaming face. "Now are you going to tell me what you know or do I have to make Archie eat your head?"

The informer kept yelling even more as the owl was sinking his beak more of his groin. Battle-Fish covers his own groin as he was seeing it. Warrior-Cat and Night-Ninja were laughing their heads off, then Battle-Fish join in. The informer wanted to plead to him of making the owl stop, but his screaming and his groin getting sink into his body not ever to be seen again by any other woman wasn't making sense to either the three masked heroes, except for the ex-assassin.

The Lieutenant said "So I assume that you're ready to talk about that information you got there?" The informer yelled some more to the leader's question. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Archie, cease!"

Archie stop eating and pecking the informer's groin before flying back to the Lieutenant's left shoulder. The ex-assassin patted the top of the owl's head that was cover by his light green mask. "Good owl."

The informer put both of his hands on his groin and feel to see that if there's some damage from the pecking. Of course, it was damage. The owl was pecking his groin for a solid three minutes; he had already finish his meal in under a minute and keep on pecking on that guy's pant, thinking that there was more.

"Now."

The informer look up at the Lieutenant, who took out a small recorder from his pocket and held it in front of his face. "Tell us what you know." Stated the Lieutenant, who press "Record" on the small device.

* * *

The informer had told the masked heroes about everything that is happening in Elmore in that little microphone in the recorder, held by the ex-assassin; the type of operations, the name of the crime bosses, the number of operations needed to be set up, relatives taking the operations as temporary crime bosses, and moving them around in circles until they're lost the cops. Everything. It was an open book to the rest of them for five minutes. After he sing like a canary, the Lieutenant press "Stop" on the device and put it back to his pocket.

"There. Was that so hard for you?"

The informer's groin was still hurt by Archie's massive pecking; he had both of his hands on it and wince in pain as he groan and moan at the same time.

"Relax with yourself, man." Said the Lieutenant. "There still in effect even though you got peck more than a hundred times."

The informer declared as his hands were still on his damage groin "You think your freaking team can stop us by shutting us down? You think you're going to get rid of us that easily? You think you can save this rat ass you call a city just because there's people dressing like you? We're the fucking mafia, man! You can't get rid of us; you can try to shut our operations down, put some of us in prison, and even kill some of us on payroll, but we'll come back with even more operations, more crime leaders, and people who agree of not saying a fucking word about us! We're untouchables, motherfuckers!" At the last sentence, he groan as he felt his groin throbbing.

Lieutenant Marshall declared "I think it's for you to have yourself a little nap." He still got his bat out and patted against his other hand.

The informer did a double take and held both of his hands up off from his crouch. "Wait! I thought you said-"

"Son, you really believe me that if you sold out your mafia secrets to us and you'll be let go just like that, knowing that you'll go straight to your boss and his whole operations moved? You're dealing with someone who used to be part of your entire gang, and I know a thing or two about people like you."

The Lieutenant grip his bat with both of his hands and send a quick swing onto the shark's face, knocking him out cold. "They starts babbling their mouths off to the boss." Finished the bat wielding Lieutenant Marshall.

He turn his attention to the rest of the team and said "Team, we have what we need. Let's go." The four masked heroes walk out of the alley, leaving the unconscious informer on the ground. As they were moving to the van, still park where they left it, the Lieutenant ordered "Night-Ninja, call the Colonel and tell them that we got the information from our guest."

Night-Ninja took out her communicator and held her mouth onto it like it was a walkie talkie. While she was giving the info to Colonel War, Battle-Fish was still freak out of what happen by there with the informer. "Whoa. That was intense! Is this how you guys normally do this? "

Warrior-Cat answered "Uh, kinda, yeah."

"Man, I got a lot to learn now that I'm on the team."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll learn more about the team. Just you wait." Stated Warrior-Cat, who the rest of the heroes got into the van and the Lieutenant start up the engine before driving away.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it was bad ass to see the Lieutenant going up against the informer like that. Now they got what they need, they'll be one step ahead of shutting down every mafia families in Elmore. Find out out what happens!**


	11. Analyzing and Second Attempt

**Hey guys, it's late, I know, but I'm finally done. On the last chapter, the informer had finally given them the information after the Lieutenant introduce him to Archie and his bat, now the team are about to see what information does it hold for them Let's see.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Analyzing and Second Attempt**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_Man, who would have thought that a boring stakeout could led into a throwdown between the Lieutenant and an informer, which ended with owl's marks on his balls and a quick swing to the head like he was pitching homerun?_

_The serious voice was pretty bad ass by there, but what I love was that bat swing. He may have knock a couple of teeths back there, but still pretty bad ass._

_The other teams had gotten a quick call from Colonel War after Night-Ninja told him that we have gotten the information._

_We went back to the lair, where the Lieutenant had told everyone of what he had discover._

* * *

**Elmore's Warriors H.Q**

Back at the lair, the rest of the team were at the meeting room and Lieutenant Marshall stands right in front of them.

Joseph asked "So what you found out, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Marshall responded by taking out the small recorder that he had use against the informer before he had sent him in a deep sleep. The confession took five minutes for the entire team to hear till the informer's voice is stop.

Dr. X-Ray said "So what that informer told you is that they're over hundred illegal operations in Elmore, and they're run by about fifty notorious crime bosses, some of them are relatives and are connected to most of the operations?"

Colonel War added "Not only that, but some of them have been going underground, where the police can't discover them or their operations. That's why they been moving around and around like circles until the police couldn't find them."

Fly-Man said "But we stop most of the underground operations, how could we be sure they're still more, after what that informer had said?"

Lieutenant Marshall pointed "That's why they been hiding at the one place no one, not even the police, can't find them. In the accompany of other people's stores."

Warrior-Cat said "All the operations that you all couldn't find was because they been at stores all the time?"

"And paying each owners to keep their mouths shut to continue their business. Sure, you walk into a store and get yourself a delicious pastry, but what you don't know is they're running a cocaine mule underneath the floors."

Battle-Fish cried "Dear god!"

Jenny asked "Now that we know where their operations are, how are we going to track down the guys that own these joints?"

The Lieutenant ejected the tape recorder, revealing a small black cassette tape. He took out the tape from it and throw it at the Colonel, who caught it with his fingerless hand. Colonel War got up from his seat and walk to the computers while saying "With this. I can tried to analyze the informer's voice and the computer will identify his name, and which boss he's working with."

The entire group follows the Colonel to the computers and Battle-Fish asked in wide eyed "Whoa, can it do that?"

Night-Ninja lean of the fish hero and said "How else do you think we found out who the person was for hoarding a couple of underage orphans to work at his sweatshop?"

Colonel War and Lieutenant Marshall were the first ones to go the computer and Fly-Man sit on the chair. The Colonel said "Fly-Man, work your magic."

Fly-Man responded "You got it, Colonel." The Colonel hand the tape to the masked hero and he inserted another tape recorder, but this one was connected to the computer's hard drive. After closing it, Fly-Man, with his knowledge of computers and such, put his hands on his keyboards and type many keys. The screen was turn to a large voice identifier. With many keys pressing, the entire team can hear the informer's voice again. Fly-Man press one key, and the voice stopped. He press more keys, and a scanner of people files from the police website, which included the person's eye color, hair, detail records, appearances and others. He press another button again, and the voice was back. As the voice kept playing, the scanner from all region started to identify who the person is on that tape as it looks over on every appearances that Elmore has. After a few minutes of searching, they had have found who that person is.

Michael Fernandez, also known as the informer of whom the Lieutenant and his small team had encounter a couple of minutes ago.

Joseph asked "This is the guy you encounter?"

Lieutenant Marshall answered "Yeah, we knew him back in our days, didn't we, brother?"

Colonel War replied "This guy knew a lot of secrets from the mob. Was known to have a hard time cracking him. Every Time someone demand some answer to him, he's a tough nut to crack."

"That's not what he said when Archie deal with him." Remarked the Lieutenant in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." Denied the Lieutenant. "Uh, let's see what we have here on his file." The rest of the team were seeing the informer's police file as he reads on. "Possession of cocaine. Ten counts of murder. Eleven counts of aggressive assaults. Co-conspirator of making illegal weapons and shipping them. Spend five years in county jail for robbery, making off with eleven million grand." The list doesn't end there, it continues on and on.

Gamble said "Crap, this guy has a lot of charges on his file. And all this for just knowing secrets."

Night-Ninja asked "Are these felonies remind you or your brother something?"

Colonel War said "Probably. Lieutenant, you know what to do." The other ex-assassin nodded his head and took a floppy disk. He hand the disk to Fly-Man, who inserted into the hard drive. The screen pop up a small list of every wanted crime bosses that the two former ex-assassins have known. "Now Fly-Man, can you select every felonies on the list and cross reference to every crime bosses there?"

Fly-Man stuttered "I-I can try."

"Then do it."

Fly-Man pointed his cursor and select every felonies that the informer had done and press several keys on the keyboard. Then the felony list and the list of crime bosses combine and each of them had made a line from between each felonies. Some of them were consider about three or five felonies connected to one local crime boss. The rest of them were all one felony connected to one crime boss.

Lieutenant Marshall said "Okay. Now from those felonies related to the owners, search every crime bosses that are living in Elmore."

Fly-Man press more buttons on the keyboard and soon, a large map of the United States pops up, and it digitally zoom it more and more until the team saw the entire area of Elmore. Fly-Man press one button and all of them witness the names of the bosses, combine with the felonies from the informer's past crimes, were scatter in several places in Elmore.

The entire team, minus the ex-assassins, were taken off by the surprise, including the new members.

Bright said in wide eyed "Whoa, look at that."

Lieutenant Marshall said "Okay, now we know who they are and where they are."

Warrior-Cat pointed "Yeah, with only twenty crime bosses. How lucky is that?"

"Remember Warrior-Cat," Reminded the Lieutenant. "This may seem we know where they are, but they could be more out there. From that floppy disk contains every crimes bosses me and my brother had meet. I have spent years collecting information from informers and enforcers. But from what I learn from a couple of people in here, there are crime bosses asking family members to take places in several operations."

Gamble asked "Okay, so we know where they are. Now what?"

"Now we need to know where this Fernandez guy last contact with one of these bosses" Joseph suggested. "Fly-Man, look at his file again and search the last felony he's been involved in."

Fly-Man resume pressing buttons and he was sent back to Fernandez's felony list. He kept pressing more buttons and the list send him all the way to the end. From that one last felony he had made the Colonel said "Wait, stop. There." He move his finger on the felony that made him suspicious.

The felony reads "Underage childrens in child pornagraphy and prostitution."

The Colonel then ordered "Fly-Man, click on the felony there. I think I know who he had made last contact before his arrest."

Fly-Man move his mouse to the last felony charge and when he click it, the screen was switch back to the map, only this time, from the link it went to one of the twenty crime boss in Elmore. From one of the small areas in the city, a small name pop up. Hans Lu Kim.

Lieutenant Marshall said in wide eyed "I'll be damn; Mr. Hans Lu Kim."

Gamble asked "You know this guy?"

Colonel War explained "Hardly. This guy owns about ten prostitution rings back in Maine, some of them were child pornagraphy. He calls his men back in Hong Kong and have ship about thirty underage school girls to him for his business. Little girls too."

The mother of Family Force sneered under her breath "That sick bastard."

The father of Family Force asked "So why he move his perverted business in here?"

Colonel War explained "Back then, when I got out of prison, I accidentally overheard a couple of guys about Mr. Lu Kim's "business" and had a shipment of fresh girls coming here. But thanks to me, the owner never got his girls. Looks like he move his business right here so he can continue sending his men kidnapping little girls and made them work for him. I'm surprise that he's never been caught."

Gamble asked "Why is that?"

"People love little girls, including most cops."

"Oooooh." Said the rest of the members in union.

Gamble added "That pervert."

Lieutenant Marshall said "Let's see where is he at. Fly-Man."

Fly-Man replied "I'm on it." He move the mouse onto where the crime boss name pops up and click it. The computer zoom in on the area and it stop at _McRicey Cakes,_ a Chinese restaurant, which the words pop up that said 345th Lincoln Street.

Colonel War smiled "Bingo."

Battle-Fish said "He's at a Chinese restaurant?"

Lieutenant Marshall pointed "It makes perfect sense; he's Chinese and operate his perverted business while people eat there."

Warrior-Cat asked "So where going to bust him, Colonel?"

Colonel War answered "We will, Warrior-Cat, but for now, we should head on home for some rest."

Dr. X-Ray said "I agree; I need to wake up in the morning if I want to file those papers that been on my desk for three long months."

The rest of the members say their goodbyes to the leaders and to each other before heading out of the lair and going their separate ways. Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish walk with each other to their house.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_The stakeout was a success; thanks to the Lieutenant's "force", we have found the crimes bosses that are living in Elmore, and so was our first target._

_Tonight, I'll be going on my first mission for the first time in two years. Not to mention, that my brother will first know the experience of a mission, since this was is his first._

_I know I should be exciting about stopping a perverted business owner, but I couldn't. My mind was somewhere off in the clouds, and it shape like my ex-girlfriend._

_This have been going on since her breakup with me; I have to go talk to her and make things right._

After school, Gumball rush out of his classroom and went to the gymnasium, where he saw Penny and her friends practicing. Gumball goes to her.

Penny said to her friends as they were doing flips and landings "Okay. That's good. Teri, you could move your arms for a bit, and Molly could try showing a bit more pizazz when facing the crowd."

Gumball cried "Hey, Penny!"

The rest of Penny's friends started to groan in annoyance and Masami spatted "Oh, great. Him again."

Penny was not a bit surprise of seeing her ex-boyfriend during cheerleading practice. Penny asked in annoyance "What do you want, Gumball? We're in the middle of our practice."

Gumball said "Yeah, yeah. I can see that, but Penny, I need to talk to you about something."

Masami replied "Why don't you save the embarrassment of saying one of your cheesy speeches of making Penny fall for you again?"

Gumball, ignore her reply, repeated "Look, Penny, I want to talk to you that we need to settle things like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Teri pointed "You mean _ex-_boyfriend and girlfriend."

Gumball was getting frustrated by the slackly comments made by Penny's friends. He hides his anger from them and Penny, and spoken clearly "That girl you just saw back at the entrance of your school…"

Penny lower her eyes in more annoyance "You mean the biker chick?"

"Yes." Sighed Gumball. "But that wasn't it. You didn't let me explain. See, I had another errand from my dad and he told me to get him some more medicine. So I sneak out of school and race to the store to get dear dad his medicine before I travel about twenty miles to get to my house to deliver it."

Teri asked with her arms crossed "What about the bruises that you got?"

"Ah, yes. After I deliver the medicine, I ran to the school as I only got about ten minutes of being back to school. Then, before I know it, these thugs came by and beat the shit out of me. I manage to hold off about three of them, but it wasn't enough. I was assume that I was going to die, but then this biker chick came and beat them off. After she save my life, I found out that it was going to be five minutes till I get back. There was no way for me that I could make it. I thought to myself "Oh, damn, I'll never make it in time." But then the biker chick, who save my life, offered for a ride back to school. So I took that offer."

Penny is not amused, not at all. "Where is this story going?"

"Right now; I hop right on her back in her amazing motorcycle, and, you should have seen it Penny, it was bad ass. So there we were, off in a flash. We were going about a hundred, maybe hundred and fifty miles in an hour. I finally made it at the school with one minute to spare, and that's where you caught me with some girl on her bike, like I was cheating on you. But, the truth is, I wasn't. I wasn't cheating on you, and I never cheat on you." After speaking too much, he breathed in and said "Did that convince you?"

Penny repeated what he had just said "So let me get this straight, you were doing an errand from your father again, which made you take almost an entire day of lecture, and found out that you're going to be late, but manage to get here on time by riding on a complete stranger's motorcycle after saving you from thugs?"

"Penny, she wasn't a complete stranger; I know Jenny for two years and-"

Leslie shouted "Oh! So her name is Jenny! Yeah, complete stranger my ass."

Gumball then thought back of what he had just said and stuttered "Uh, okay. Maybe that was a mistake."

Masami float right next to Penny and shouted at Gumball's face "The _mistake _of letting you date Penny! No wonder you were completely bore throughout these years."

Gumball denied "That's a lie."

Carmen yelled "Oh, come on! We all saw that look on your face; you were like a stone wall! In class, at the hallways, the cafeteria, and even with Penny!"

Penny gasped lightly "Is that true, Gumball? Were you bore of me?"

Gumball's mouth open wide in shock. "N-No. No! I wasn't bore while being with you!"

"Then why were you bore all these years?"

Gumball's mind froze and couldn't bring up the words to tell Penny, but this wasn't a good time. Not here, not now. And certainly, not even right in front her friends. So Gumball came up with the best excuse he can come up with.

"I-It's complicated."

Teri scoffed "What do you mean complicated?"

Gumball stuttered "I just-I just got a lot of thinking right now."

Masami replied "Of what? Being with some other biker whore?"

Then Gumball's frustration came back and he turns his attention to her. "Masami, you better shut the fuck off before I'll make you shut up."

Penny and the rest of the cheerleaders all gasped in shock and surprise; they have never thought that Gumball could say words like that, especially to Masami.

Mamami was booming with anger as her whole body turn into gray. "How dare you?! Let me tell you-"

Gumball shouted at the top of his lungs "NO! Let me tell you something! I have been taken by you and your little clique's crap all my life! All your little remarks and insults about me have push me too far! Just because you all are rich or popular doesn't mean that you all have to be a complete bitch about it! And if you think you can threatened me, good luck. Cause I face a lot of people who are as such cruel, greedy, shallow, corrupted, and complete asshole like you all! Now please, will you all shut the fuck off so I can talk to Penny without you all butting in like possie?!"

The anger from Gumball have been evaporated from his body; he still have a bit of frustration from within him. Penny and her friends were in deep silence after that little drama Gumball had put. Her friends were taken back the most, but the biggest one was Masami, whom her body was still forming with anger after he diss her. Gumball stood there without fear and waited for someone to response. Someone did.

ZAP!

A flash of lighting had fire from Masami and hit Gumball, sending him at a brick wall. After a few minutes of being knock out, Gumball woke up with a broken nose and a black eye.

_Well, that didn't go so well as I plan._

* * *

**Okay, so the team had finally found the number of crime bosses that are living in Elmore, and they're going to shut down one tonight. And poor Gumball! He was trying to make things right with Penny, but ended up yelling at Masami and her friends for years of insults and remarks. Don't worry, Penny will know eventually. Find out on the next chapter where the team will go up and face a perverted business owner.**


	12. Hans Lu Kim

**Hey guys, NiteOwl18 here. Sorry I didn't post this last night. This one is a long chapter, but I got it done. Now that the team got their targets of crime bosses living in Elmore, they're about to go on their mission of taking down one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hans Lu Kim**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_My attempt of try to make things right with Penny fail when, thanks to my superhero persona, yell at her friends. All I can remember of talking with her, then her friends, and the next thing I know I ended up in a brick wall struck lighting._

_It was only less than 10 minutes before the Principal caught me and send me to the office. The girls snitch on me for what happened back at the gym. Principal Brown decided to go easy on me since I haven't cause trouble for the last two years. But the thing was that I wasn't feeling sad for not having detention, then again, why wouldn't I be?_

_It's because Penny didn't stick up for me, even after I told her my story to her. I mean, what was I supposed to tell her. "Please Penny forgive me. The reason why I was bore because I'm secretly a masked hero and join a team of other heroes."_

_Yeah, she wouldn't believe that._

_Man, all this keeping secrets and getting my ass kick was really starting to bug me. It's affecting everyone that I know and care for. Not to mention my mom and dad, who were started to get suspicious of me._

_That stakeout from last night and the research of other crime bosses was making me fall asleep during class and at dinner._

* * *

**The Watterson's House**

"Gumball, Principal Brown call me while I was at work, and told me that you got in trouble. Care to tell me what it was?" Asked Nicole, trying her best not losing her temper.

Later that night, in the living room of the Wattersons, Richard had both of his arms on a table and move himself up and down as he was seeing another exciting video and Nicole was washing dishes after dinner. Anais was at her friends house for a sleepover up. Darwin was at his swimming practice, and Gumball was just laying on the couch. He was feeling sleepy as both of his eyes were red from lack of sleep.

Gumball sleepily answered "Mom, it was nothing. All I did was talk to Penny about going back together."

Nicole walk right out of the kitchen and continued "Really? Cause he told me that you yell at them and swear them, most of them were directly to my boss's daughter."

Richard stop doing his exercise and looked at Gumball in surprise. "It's that truth, Gumball? Cause this isn't like you at all."

Gumball drowsily stated "I just lost my frustration on them, dad."

Nicole kept explaining "That's not all; he said that he was making nonsense about you having to face people like Masami. What was that about, Gumball?"

"I...wasn't making thinking straight, mom. I didn't know what I was saying."

"He also mention that you been falling asleep in class very often and right now, you barely touch your food at dinner. Care to tell me that, Gumball?"

Gumball sighed "I...haven't been sleeping a lot. I keep waking up and going back to sleep after a few hours later."

Richard then asked "Gumball, are you sure you're not doing drugs?"

Gumball close his eyes in annoyance and said "Jeez, dad, not this again."

Nicole gasped lightly as she walk to her son behind the couch "Is that truth, sweetheart? Are you doing drugs and how long have you been doing it?"

"Come on, mom. Not you too."

Nicole said "Hey, I just want to know that if you are doing drugs. You're my little boy, Gumball, and it would break not just my heart, but your father's heart, if you are doing drugs. Just promise me that you're not going to do anything to disappoint the both of us?"

Gumball answered "Ok, mom. I promise."

Nicole smile warmly as she puts her paw on Gumball's face and stroke it lightly "That's what I like to heard. You're my Gummypuss, sweetheart. We just don't want you getting yourself in these types of situations. I love you, Gumball."

"l love you too, mom."

Richard put his paw onto Gumball's head and patted a couple of times before saying "And you're also my best little buddy, and I know that you wouldn't do stuff like this to make us look bad."

"Of course not, dad." Said Gumball.

Nicole smiled as she took her hand off of her son's head "Why don't you get on to sleep early? Sounds to me that you could use some shut eye. In the meantime, I got to get to my night shift."

"You always work, mom." Mumbled Gumball

"Well, how else am I going to pay all the bills for this house and provide food on the table? Now come on, get to bed." Said Nicole.

Gumball got up from the couch and hug his dad and his mom before going up the stairs. He made it to his bedroom before closing the door. His iPhone had ring from his pants, and he took it out and saw a message from Darwin. It reads:

**DUDE! WHERE R U?! THE MISSION IS ABOUT TO START, AND YOU HAVEN'T SHOW UP!**

Gumball thought to himself _Looks like Darwin show up before me; hope he doesn't make a complete ass of himself._

* * *

**One Hour Later.**

"ELMORE'S WARRIORS!" yelled Battle-Fish at the tops of his lungs as he raised his fist in the air with his trident on his other hand. Right behind him was Warrior-Cat and The J Twins.

Warrior-Cat said in defeat "Too late."

The four masked heroes were at the rooftop of a building and waited for the team to arrive. Right next to where they are to the right was _McRicey Cakes, _the Chinese restaurant run by a perverted and corrupted crime boss. At top of the building had the words in bright lights and in bold words while the background had a Rice -Fish was so excited for the big mission as part of the team's plan that he couldn't wait any longer. He had dream on this since he was first recruited. Right now, he was embarassing himself right in front of his brother and the twins.

Joseph groaned as he shakes his head in disappointment "I still can't believe that you're related to this guy, Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat corrected "We're not technically related; we just live in the same house together, plus we're best friends."

"He's seriously going to mess up this whole mission, and he's already start it up."

Jenny replied "Relax, Joseph, he's totally excited of this whole thing. He just need to know the basics of being in a mission, that all."

Battle-Fish was practicing his moves by moving his trident striking forward and striking on his back. He said filled with excitement "Man, I'm ready to kick some gangsters ass! And I'll be by my side with my brother and the legendary J Twins! This is going to be kick ass!"

Joseph smirked right at Warrior-Cat "Reminds him of you, right?"

Warrior-Cat rolled his eyes and ignore Joseph's remark. He said to his exciting brother "Darwin, dude, I know you're excited about this mission, but you need to take this seriously."

Battle-Fish kept on being filled with excitement and practice his moves as he shouted "I'am! I'am!"

"Seriously, dude. You have to take this…" Stopped Warrior-Cat in mid-way through the end of the sentence as he led out a short yawn.

Joseph asked "You okay, man?"

Warrior-Cat yawned "Yeah, yeah. Just a bit tire, that's all. Yesterday stakeout and back at the lair had knock out some of my hours off, but I'm okay."

"Okay is what going to get you kill if you can't keep your focus up. We can't have that on this mission or on every mission."

Jenny took out a small cap from her pocket and hand it to Warrior-Cat. Warrior-Cat asked in confusion "What's this?"

Jenny said "Open the cap and held it on your nose."

Warrior-Cat open the small cap on top and held it on his nose. His nose breath it and suddenly his eyes became dilated instantly. "Wow!" Exclaimed Warrior-Cat. "What the fuck was that?"

Joseph took the cap from him and close the top before explaining "Just some power boost the team takes in case one of us are feeling worn out. Me and Jenny invited it."

Warrior-Cat said in wide eyed "Whoa. I can feel all my tiredness disappear completely!"

Battle-Fish gasped "Hey, can I have some of the power boost? I want to be pump up for this mission!" He quickly show off some of his moves.

Joseph answered as he give the cap back to Jenny before pull it on her pocket "Yeah...I don't think so. You already are pump up."

Warrior-Cat thanked the twins "Thanks for that power up. I needed that after my terrible day at school."

Battle-Fish guessed "Penny's still hasn't forgiven you and won't take you back?"

Joseph said to Warrior-Cat "You guys broke up? What happened?"

Warrior-Cat explained "Well, she sorta saw me at the back of Jenny's motorcycle while we were riding back after my test, and she came up with the conclusion that I was cheating on her with your sister."

The twins did a double take and yelled "Wait, what?!"

"But," Continued Warrior-Cat. "at school, I was trying to explain to her about what happen, and left out the details of me being a secret masked hero, but she didn't believe me. Her friends accuse me of cheating on her because I was bore, so I told them off."

Battle-Fish said in wide eyed "Whoa, you told off Penny's friends? That's harsh."

"Harsh nothing! They were accusing and insulting me, so I have to say something to them."

Joseph said with accusation at the feline hero "So...you're dating my sister? Since when did you start dating her?"

Warrior-Cat's mouth was open wide, even though the other heroes couldn't see it because it was hidden underneath his mask. Jenny blushes when Joseph brought that up.

He said in shock "What? You too? I would never go out with your sister."

"Why?" Asked Joseph with both of his eyes lowered underneath his small mask. "You don't think she's beautiful?"

"Of course, I think she's beautiful!" Shouted Warrior-Cat, who saw Jenny blushing even more, and Joseph crackling both of his knuckles. "No! What I meant is that she is beautiful, but I wouldn't date her cause she's my friend, and your my friend. And this will be very awkward between the three of us."

Joseph then took a deep breath and put his paws on the feline's shoulder. He lay out a small smile "I'm just yanking your balls, man."

Warrior-Cat sighed in reviled and thought _Thank god._

Both of the heroes share a quick laugh and Joseph resume back to his serious voice "But seriously, if you are dating my sis behind my back, I'll grab your balls by my paw and yank it off completely."

Warrior-Cat covers his private area with both of his hands and muttered to himself "What about what you said about you were just yanking off my balls?"

As Joseph went back to her sister's side, Battle-Fish took out his iPhone and check the time, which was 10:29 P.M. He asked "Man, where's the team? We should have started this right now!"

Warrior-Cat said to his brother "Easy, Darwin. The team always arrive fashionably late as usual. That's something you should keep that in mind."

Battle-Fish agreed "I'll tired. Hey, listen. you think the Colonel and the Lieutenant are ready for this mission? I mean, I heard the Colonel coughing last night; it seem really bad."

Joseph said "Battle-Fish, you're dealing with two local ex-assassins from the mob. They're the toughest guys that this team had known for a long time. They fought off bigger people like their old boss, and not even a deathly cough is going to kill him."

Jenny heard something coming down from the building and look down. She cried to the other masked heroes "Guys, they're here!"

The three heroes all look down and saw two armed van coming up. Warrior-Cat notice that one of the van had metal armor from the sides and a large fender on the front like a battery ram. From those two vans, each side doors open up, revealing Elmore's Warriors.

Battle-Fish exclaimed "Cool!"

Warrior-Cat smiled "It's show time."

The four other masked heroes descended down to the ground by using a leader. Battle-Fish saluted with his left fin "Battle-Fish, reporting for kick ass duty!"

Warrior-Cat put down his brother's fin and said "Dude, you don't have to do that. They're not from the military."

Colonel War, who had Archie on his left shoulder and his hood on, stopped "It's okay, Warrior-Cat. I'll accept that." He let out a small laugh. "I like that."

Lieutenant Marshall chuckled "I like this kid; he's got guts, just like his brother."

Warrior-Cat said to Colonel War "I see that you still got the armor from your van, Colonel."

Colonel War answered "Yeah, I been meaning to get rid of that, but the team couldn't try to get it out without ruining the van. Damn Rainbow-Mist must have put some strong metal. When he said it was the strongest metal that money can buy, he wasn't kidding."

Warrior-Cat saw that the entire team were armed by their weapons, so did the new members. Night-Ninja with her knife staff, Dr. X-Ray with his device, Gamble with his cards, Fly-Man and Bright with shock batons, The Family Force's childrens each had baseball bats with different sizes, except the five year old had a doll with her with a brick inside of her. The mother had a purse with a brick inside of it, and the father had a metal hockey stick. The twins each have their own weapons. Warrior-Cat has his solar shield weapon and Battle-Fish was armed with his trident. The two ex-assassins were armed with baseball bats.

Colonel War said "Looks like we're all well prepare."

Joseph asked "Tell us more about this Lu Kim guy, Colonel."

"After I stop his massive shipping of underage girls, he move his business in here in the disguise of a Chinese restaurant. He's been getting his "customers" from his men. The way he did is that everyday each helpless families comes into the restaurant and Mr. Lu Kim's people sees what his boss like and ordered them to kidnapped their kids. He pressure them of being either be on one of his films or on going to be another one's mistress."

Lieutenant Marshall continue his brother's explanation "And tonight is his big night with many business owners that he knows for his "entertainers" for a high price as their own slave, also a screening at one of his movies. But we're going to stop them."

Gamble asked "And the plan is…"

Colonel War finished "We do what we always do in these things." The entire team walk up to the alley until they stop at a metal door that will lead them to the restaurant. The hooded Colonel walk up to the door and stated "We ask them in a polite way."

Battle-Fish confusingly said "What? Are you serious?"

Lieutenant Marshall explained to him "Relax, Battle-Fish. My brother knows what he's doing. We face punks like these for breakfast."

Colonel War declared "And they're about to have a big meal." He drop his hood and knock on the metal door three times.

Inside the restaurant was filled with greed, lust and sin. There were many business owners who had the word "Corrupted" in their faces. They were all mid-fifties, drink booze and smoke cigars. Some of them had barely any hair and completely bald. The room was separate from the normal restaurant and it was decore it Chinese decor. They have about fifty business owners, most of them work for their boss, and another twenty gangsters. The owners were all seated in the most fashionable couches as a another man enter the room through a curtains. The white owl was about to be in his late forties, has green emerald eyes, wears a similar suit to his man but his was darker, and had his black short hair straight up.

Hans Lu Kim addresses to the crowd in a Chinese accent "Okay, fine folks. It's time to take out your wallets and checks and bank accounts and get ready to get yourself one of these precious little entertainers here for yours to keep. And after that, we all like to see them in full grown action down at my theatre."

The business owners cheered and hooted like wild pigs when they're about to see a prize and want it no matter how much money it will cost them. Soon one of the gangster came by and whisper something to the crime boss.

"What?" Whispered Mr. Lu Kim. "Someone on the door? Well, get rid of them. I don't pay you to stand around with your dick all day." The large heavy gangster quickly got off of his boss's spotlight as he resume his speech.

Back outside of the restaurant, Battle-Fish thought something and asked "Wait, how many gangsters are in there?"

Lieutenant Marshall guessed "By my guess, there's bound to be twenty plus fifty businessman."

"What?!"

Colonel War stated "Have some faith, Battle-Fish. And remember, no swearing off. I know I told you all like many times, and I sound like a wet blanket, but please, don't."

The metal door open up, revealing the large heavy gangster. He said, with denial written all over his face "The restaurant is closed for tonight. Come back in the morning."

Colonel War politely stated "Oh, we didn't came here for the food; we like to speak to Mr. Lu Kim, if you don't mind."

"He's with business with some important people, now leave!"

"This could only take a minute or two-"

"Are you fucking deaf, old man?! I said leave before I break your skull, you old fuck!"

Colonel War then put his hands up like he was deafening himself. "Hey, hey! What's with all the F-Bomb around here? I was just trying to ask where your boss was. I didn't mean-" He stopped at his sentence with a bat on top of the gangster's head, letting out a bit blood from his mouth and nose. He swing his bat onto both of his legs, breaking them, and finally a quick hit on the back on his neck.

Battle-Fish exclaimed "Holy shi-cow!"

Colonel War look at his team and smiled "All right, team. Let's show them what we're made off! Lieutenant, cover my back!"

Lieutenant Marshall response with a bat on his hand and a smile "Just like old times!"

Elmore's Warriors enter the restaurant and Mr. Lu Kim saw them coming in as he said in shock "What? The? Fuck?"

Colonel War was the first one to strike a businessman on the back of his head with his bat, laying out a bit blood.

One of them cried "Shit, we're being invaded!"

The team had launched a full attack against Mr. Lu Kim's gangsters and the businessman. They all draw pistols and knives, but that couldn't save themselves from the Justice League of Elmore. Most of the businessman escape, while some of them rather fight with them. Most of the members quickly caught the ones that are escaping and send them to a deep sleep.

Night-Ninja swing her staff at one gangster and stab another one in the chest. Warrior-Cat blasted a businessman with his solar blast from his shield and hit one across the face. Joseph slice off three gangsters head and an businessman's arm. Jenny took one out with her baton blade blaster and throw three knifes at three separate businessman. The mother and father of Family Force had each other backs as they all swing their weapons on them Their five year old girl swing her doll onto one businessman's face and another one in the leg. Battle-Fish uses his trident to stab one on the chest and throw his body at three gangsters.

Warrior-Cat commented "Nice one, bro!"

Both Fly-Man and Bright uses their shock batons against their own gangsters before knocking them down. Dr. X-Ray fires his X-Ray gun onto five businessmans and Gamble punches one gangster in the face before throwing one card out of his sleeves into a businessman's throat. The superheroes who had baseball bats each swing the ones that comes to at them. Both of the ex-assassins had each others backs and quickly swing their bats onto gangsters or businessman.

Mr. Lu Kim remind hiding behind the couch and saw the exit. He got out of his hiding and run for it, but the Colonel had the sense of a spider and swing his bat onto the crime boss's face, sending him on the ground. The battle was over after three minutes; all that was left were businessmans and gangsters, lying on the ground in a pool of their own of someone's blood. Most of them were dead, but the two leaders didn't even notice it.

Mr. Lu Kim was still on the ground while Elmore's Warriors were looking at him in their stern faces. He stuttered "W-What the fuck is this?! Who are you guys?!"

Colonel War yelled "We're the guys that's going to shut you all down! Starting with you!"

"What?!"

Lieutenant Marshall had just took out a small bag of seeds and open it before putting it all over the crime boss's pants and his brother response to his question. He yelled at the top of his lungs "ARCHIE, COME AND GET IT!"

At the response call by the Lieutenant, the mighty pet owl fly into the lair and went straight to the crime boss.

Mr. Lu Kim asked in shock "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He only had time to say it before Archie had dig himself into his pants that were filled with bird seeds.

Colonel War said with a smirk as he stands with his brother, who was also smirking "Does it look like we're kidding?"

The bird seeds were gone in a lick of a minute and it continue on by pecking on Mr. Lu Kim's groin. The team started to laugh and cheer at the small owl as the crime boss scream. Even the two ex-assassins were each sharing a laugh.

"That never gets old!" Chuckled the Colonel. "Now…" Then he and his brother each put out pistols and pointed at the crime boss's head. "Let's talk about something that we want."

* * *

"I heard that you got some information on you, Mr. Lu Kim, and we want it." Demanded the Colonel, who had the pistol on the owner's head, along with his brother.

Battle-Fish reacted on the sight on the pistols and exclaimed "Oh, god!"

Mr. Lu Kim was having a hard time talking as the bird was still pecking on his groin. He said as his breathing wasn't very good "I-I don't know what you talking about. Please, let me go! I don't know what you want with me!"

Colonel War repeated the words he said "What we want? What we want is to send a little message to all the other parasites that are living in this city."

Lieutenant Marshall added "Your days of living on the high life and watching people suffer are no more."

"Now, before we ask you what else what we want, tell us where the girls are."

Mr. Lu Kim shouted "Please! I'am about to have a goddamn heart attack!"

Colonel War said "You're about to meet the devil himself if you don't tells where the girls are."

"They-They're at that room over there! The one that has the curtains over there!"

Colonel War then ordered "Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, you know what to do."

Battle-Fish nodded "On it, boss!"

Both of the brothers went inside the curtains as the owner pleaded more "My brother is in there. Please, he's only a college student. Go easy on him."

They didn't hear what he said after they go into the other room. Lieutenant Marshall said "While they're getting the girls, you tell us about what you know about the other crime bosses, the ones that are related to one another."

Both Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish saw a room filled several cages, containing about hundred underage girls between the ages of ten to sixteen year olds. They were beaten as they have bruises on their faces, their clothes were torn, and the look of their faces were either sad, afraid, traumatized, or filled with shame. Mr. Lu Kim's younger brother, who was at the early age of twenty, arrive and became alerted when they arrive.

"What the hell? Who are you guys?"

Battle-Fish glared "Your worst nightmare, asshole."

The younger brother crime boss pulls out a pistol, but Battle-Fish disarm him with a quick swing from his trident. Warrior-Cat press his shield against his face, and Battle-Fish knocks him out on top of his head with his weapon. Both of the brothers hive five each other before going to one of the cages filled with the between and traumatize girls.

A ten year old rabbit, whose school girls are completely torn, revealing her shame, asked while being afraid "W-Who are you?"

Warrior-Cat answered "We're superheroes. It's okay, you can trust us." He and his brother responded by unlocking the cages.

Back at where the two ex-assassins were interrogating the crime boss, who was still getting his groin peck by Archie. When asked about the information they want, Mr. Lu Kim reveal the names of his relatives and the operations. But they weren't done yet.

Colonel War said as he still got his pistol onto the crime boss's head "I remember back that you like to see some exposure to young girls, Mr. Lu Kim. That's the kind of scum that you are."

Lieutenant Marshall added as he still got his pistol out "And we know how we deal with scums like you."

Mr. Lu Kim pleaded more than he could as the owl sink his beak more onto his groin "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE! I GIVE YOU ALL WHAT YOU NEEDED! AHH! JESUS CHRIST, MY FUCKING BALLS!"

Colonel War smiled "Well, not anymore."

Both Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish got out of the other room with the underage girls behind them. Battle-Fish said "We got the kids out, Colonel."

"Excellent. Night-Ninja, get on your phone and call social services. Mother Family Force, you tend to the girls. I think we have what we needed."

Lieutenant Marshall warned to the crime boss "After we're gone and the police arrive, you tell them about us to some of your friends, we come back, and this time, your brains will be at Archie's mouth."

Colonel War call out his owl "Archie, chow time's over, boy!" The pet owl response to his master and stop pecking before flying back on his left shoulder, leaving a bloody stain on the owner's pants. The entire team were left to make citizens arrest on the remaining gangsters and businessmens, plus a crime boss with a damage groin as each member got handcuffs and cuff their hands together. Night-Ninja call social services to come up and pick the girls up while they're being tended to the Family Force. The two ex-assassins look at the work they have brought on one crime boss.

Colonel War nodded as both of his arms are crossed "I say that this mission was a complete success."

Lieutenant Marshall said "Amen, brother."

Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish came by to both of the brothers with Battle-Fish exclaimed "That was awesome!"

Colonel War smiled "Good work, you two. I see that you enjoy kicking some gangsters behinds, Battle-Fish."

"Heck, yeah! I still can't believe that you both pull a gun onto the boss! I got kinda scare that you were going to kill him!"

Warrior-Cat smiled at both of the ex-assassins "Show him, guys."

Both of the ex-assassins each took out their pistols and took off the clips at the bottom before showing it to a mind blowing Battle-Fish.

"See, man?" Explained Warrior-Cat. "Their empty. They both carry them for a little force they needed."

Lieutenant Marshall smiled "But the bad guys don't need to know that."

Battle-Fish said with wide eyed "Whoa. Awesome! Man, first the stakeout, this mission, all those cool moves, and the pistols with empty bullets. This can't get any better than this."

Warrior-Cat pat his hand on his shoulder and stated "Trust me, dude. It will."

Colonel War agreed "Your brother's right, Battle-Fish. This is just stage one on our plan. By tomorrow morning, people will see what this city has reduce to when they see this, then every scum in the world will fear us."

Battle-Fish smiled underneath his mask "This is so worth it."

* * *

**That was pretty epic for the team! They took down one local crime boss, but this is just stage one of their plan. The real plan begins. Find out what the team has in store for the other crime boss, and what does it means for Tobias, also known as The Reaper? Stick around!**


	13. Campaign and Tobias' New Crew

**Sorry I didn't post this last night, but I'am finally done. Last time we saw Elmore's Warriors taking down a crime boss as part of their plan of shutting down the rest of the mob families. Now here's the chapter of the team are doing and how is Tobias is doing building his army.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Campaign and Tobias' New Crew**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_The moment we took down a perverted and corrupted crime boss became the topic of the morning news. The police had arrested the people from the restaurant and carried about fifteen dead bodies. Witnesses some us in the van and driving away after the mission._

_Social services came by and took the rest of the traumatized girls before sending them back to their families. They were in critical condition, but we were there everyday in our costumes to help them make through this._

_The Colonel and the Lieutenant had order a campaign against every other crime bosses living in Elmore, including the ones that are related to one another. They had thought of a speech to get everyone attentions, including the bad guys everywhere._

_Before launching our big anti-mob campaign speech to the media, we need to think of our battle plans and the location of the remaining crime boss that we couldn't find on the computer. But, thanks to the quick enforcing of two ex-assassins, we know where they are._

_We were scanning around for the crime bosses thanks to Mr. Lu Kim's info and combine with the informer's info. Not only that, we were coming up with more battle plans, training more, ordering materials that we need, and coming up with a logo. _

_The Colonel thought of an idea of having a logo on the team like all the other superheroes team. Me, the Twins, Battle-Fish and Night-Ninja were constantly thinking of what type of logo would this team have._

At the meeting table, Warrior-Cat, Battle-Fish, The J Twins and Night-Ninja were all coming up some ideas for the team's logo. Battle-Fish was stretching the logo as the other heroes were throwing some details of the logo that could work. The paper that Battle-Fish had was the thumb stretch of the new logo; It was all circle with the words "E" and "W" on a small triangle on the center, making the letters stretch out a bit.

Warrior-Cat suggested as he points on the design "I was thinking that the top could have some stars on the top. The stripes on the bottom."

Jenny said "Kinda like the American flag."

Night-Ninja agreed "Yeah, that could work."

_You can't continue of being a team without a logo. Name on superheroes team have continue to go on without having a logo. Go on, name one. Exactly. None._

_The Colonel and the Lieutenant demonstrates the newbies of how to handle a criminal by punching and knocking out the test dummy. Seeing all those guys punching the dummy and cheering in victory reminded of us when we first form a team._

_We went on a couple of missions of shutting down more operations and crime bosses before we made the biggest announcement of our largest campaign._

_After shutting down about three crime bosses, the team had made a televised message to the people of Elmore, and we were taken place in our very own lair. The team had developed a speech about what is going on in this city, and the speakers was none other than the Colonel himself. Family Force had brought video cameras from a electronic store that they own, and connected to the computer, where thanks to Fly-Man and Bright, who knows a thing or two about hacking, they were able to broadcast the speech on the local media._

The entire Elmore's Warriors were facing the cameras while being at the meeting table and Colonel spoken "Attention people of Elmore, this is Colonel War here, live at the lair of Elmore's Warriors. As you all are completely aware of what is happening to this city, it's because this once peaceful city has been a victim of miscarriage of justice, murder, corruption, and the list keeps going on and on. By know, you're already known that we have taken down notorious crime boss in several states or country, but our work is not done yet. This is a message from all the other crime bosses, underbosses, crime lords, drug lords and so on. You are not safe. None of you all are safe. You are all scums of the earth, sinners against innocent people, and cowards for being behind all your money and power. You all have been on this earth for far too long now, and it's time to face your punishment. Permanently. We're all here because we're the only people that you should have every right to fear us. We have declared a campaign war against the rest of every mob families from the north, south, east and west. And we will not stop defending the city until every mobster are either behind bars or at the mercy of the devil's hand."

The rest of the team rises up from their chairs and yelled with their arms cross and their fist forward "WE'RE ELMORE'S WARRIORS! AND WE NEVER BACK DOWN!"

_Our speech had alerted the media, and got everyone's attention. People stop and saw what we were actually doing. We can hear our names praise through the heavens._

_The police were seeing what we were doing and they were praising as well. Others, well, they weren't doing what we were doing._

_It made us go from the media to public television to radio and even at the social media. People were sending us messages of how awesome we were doing of taking down the rest of the mafia, while others comment that we were all got shit for brains of doing something like that._

_Not only that, it send out to every crime bosses of whom our speech had addresses to, including the ones that are hiding._

One of the crime bosses, who turn out to be Ronald DeSoto, the younger brother of the deceased Victor DeSoto. His appearances was almost the same as his brother was, except he has a shave beard, dark black eyes, wears a light white business suit, and is at his late forties. He hale a small glass filled with a half empty vodka, and behind him were his associates at the living room. His business involves drug deals, counterfeiting, and kidnapping and selling woman in their thirties as sex slaves. Some of the operations were own by his brother Victor, but after his demise, he took over the business and expanded some of the operations in the underground in Elmore.

Right now, he's was enjoying his drink when he saw the speech of Elmore's Warriors campaigning against the rest of every crime families.

DeSoto asked after hearing the speech "Are these guys fucking serious?" He process to drink the remain of his vodka when a solar shield had swing onto the t.v, breaking it. The late forty year old crime boss drop his glass in alarm, which it's shatter into a million pieces, and got out from his couch at the same time. He and the rest of his associates were facing an entire team of masked heroes, and the mid-fifties ex-assassin had his bat out with a smirk from his face.

"To answer your question, yes. We're totally serious."

Ronald said in defeat before he got shut down along the rest of his associates "Shit."

_Everyday was the same thing in every mission we been; we take down an operation, find the crime boss that is running the joint, and trace it back to his lair. I say that this was pretty easy for us since we found out the relatives related to the boss._

_Course, most of the times, when we're back in the real world like everyone else, me and The J Twins just shut down another operation. Despite Joseph's disapprove, my brother came along for another joy on his superhero life._

_Each time we been on another mission, my brother can't keep his mouth shut about him being on the team and the missions we went._

_And it was a mistake of getting to know the rest of the team. When I told about Fly-Man's origin, Darwin didn't believe that those wings can make him fly. So he made a twenty dollar bet with him, and not to mention Gamble, that the wings can make him fly. He did, and Darwin was out twenty dollars. How he's going to explain that to Rachel?_

_I talk Darwin out of playing a game with Gamble. Trust me, he'll thank me._

_As for Night-Ninja, he keeps his best of try not to piss her off since he doesn't want to be walking around being dickless forever._

_I try asking the twins of introducing him to their own lair, but Joseph refuse because he nevers keeps his big fish mouth shut. His words, not my words._

_From being nobodies to famous masked heroes, me and Darwin became confident enough of being the ultimate clique. People were actually looking at us in a different way, but call us crazy thinking that we became the cliques that dominates everyone at this school. _

At school, Gumball and Darwin walk the hallways while being filled with confidences. The students look at them with their eyebrows raise with curiosity. The girls' expression of them didn't change since they were the ones that label the Wattersons brothers as losers, but that didn't matter to them, which surprises them.

_But people knew what were doing behind the mask. It didn't matter that we were label nobodies; we were at war with the mafia. They should be cheering at us, even the girls who are still mad at me, and the girl of my dreams should be back together. At least, no one is trying to kill us._

* * *

**Meanwhile: Tobias' New Mansion.**

"Goddamn it!" Cried Tobias. "Gang, get over here!"

The arrogant eighteen year old multi-color rich man was at the backyard pool with dozens of prostitutes, skinny dipping in the pool. Tobias was wearing a dark bathrobe with the same villains logo on the back on it. He held up his iPad and saw something that made his blood boil. Elmore's Warriors. It was a news report about them taking out another crime boss and his operations with the headline that said "**Team Is Winning The War Against Crime Mafia.**"

Tobias' gang came by and Jamie annoyingly said "Now what, your highness?"

Tobias said to them "Look at this. I just got another news report about Elmore's Warriors taking down about crime boss."

Anton said "Looks like after that speech they made about them taking down every mafia bosses weren't kidding."

"Damn it! It's been a couple of days since these assholes had put every crime boss in jail! Including Uncle Ronnie! Where the hell is my evil army, guys?!"

Banana Joe said "Look Tobias,-" He stopped at his sentence when he and the rest of the gang notices the naked prostitutes in the pool. He lead quietly on his leader and whispered "Uh, Tobias, maybe we should take this to the other room."

Tobias sternly replied "Hey, if you have something to say to me, then you can say it front of my muses here."

Jamie said in a not so whisper tone "They're not your muses, Tobias; they're prostitutes and witnesses!" The rest of Tobias' "girls" had heard the word and glared at them in offensive. "No offensive."

Tobias said to his muses "Ladies, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend." Tobias left the pool as he and his gang enter the house and closing it. They went to the kitchen, where Tobias was the first one to seat down before them. "All right, what do you have for me?"

Anton said "Now Tobias, before we give you the people we have, try not to be piss up at what-"

"I don't give a shit! Just give me what you guys have!" Demanded Tobias.

Jamie sighed "Very well. Tina, show him."

Tina took out a stack of papers and slide it in front of Tobias' eyes. From those papers contains list of dangerous people with their skills that they want to join Tobias's new evil army. However, when he took one look at the first one of the list and his expression drops. He goes to another name and another and another.

"This is it?" Angrily stated Tobias. "Only twelve people here?"

Anton said "Hey, these are some of the best people that we call for, almost half of them works for their bosses before they got arrested."

"Damn it! It's like their one step ahead of my master plan! Have you try calling more people?"

Banana Joe explained "We call about ten crime bosses, and they denied our request. Everyone is just too afraid of being discovered by the team."

Tobias asked "Have you try calling Uncle Ronnie's people?"

"We did, and he ask us, including you, to stay low for a while until things calms down."

"Shit."

"Except…" Started Jamie, who's making a stern face. "I don't know the meaning of staying low."

Tobias confusingly asked "Wait, you mean you'll do it?"

"Hell, we'll all do it. If these assholes aren't going to come out of the closet and try killing the team, then why not us?"

"Are you sure you know how to be in a supervillain's team?"

"Please," Continued Jamie. "I put several people in the hospital who was giving me the lip, and some of them were looking at me funny. Well, they didn't seem look funny when I introduce them to Grandma fist and Grandpa punch!" She held up both of her fist at the end of the sentence.

Tobias nodded in satisfaction "Mmh, short, yet has a large amount of temper within you. I'll call you Horned-Fury." He turns to Tina Rex and said "You. Have you kill anyone with these large teeths of yours?"

Tina Rex guessed "Well, one time I ate a trespasser in my home and buried the bones."

Tobias had thought of the name very quickly and answered "That's easy. Your name will be Bite-Killer."

Anton replied "You got to stop naming people based on appearances or stereotypes."

Tobias angrily asked "Okay, asshole. How about you? Have you kill people before, and why the hell should I let you in the team?"

Anton started to playing around with his hands and explained "I...haven't kill anyone, but does accidentally hitting a bird with a slingshot counts as my first killing? And the reason why I be on the team because you own me after you save my ass of doing bathroom duty?"

Tobias then have a few seconds alone with his thoughts and concluded "All right, you're in. From now on, your new name will be Deathly-Toast, and before you speak out on your name, then you can find yourself another motherfuckin team."

Anton said "Okay. I'll be Deathly-Team."

"Sweet." Smiled Tobias. "Now let's see what you guys brought me." He grab the papers and read through the files and goes to another one. "Dangerous. Dangerous. Very dangerous. Little freaky, but he's alright. Dangerous. Wait…" He stop at one flie and had his eyes grow with curiosity.

"Klaus von Muller." Tobias read the name of the file. "Sounds German."

Banana Joe replied "He is German, dude, but this guy is way above the levels of Super maximum dangerous."

"Go on." Tobias raise an eyebrow with satisfaction.

"This guy used to be a bodyguard for the Director of East Germany until one day he was relieved of his duty and sent to jail after killing three other bodyguards during a game of cards. He suspect that they were cheating. He's spend about twenty years in the penitentiary, getting stronger and more aggressive by the minute. He even ate his cellmate, plus his the bones."

Tobias muttered under his teeth "Jesus. Call him Death-Wolf."

Jamie said with confusion "Wait, Death-Wolf? You're not thinking of getting this guy here."

"Too late." Announced Tobias. "I want this guy on the team, so does everyone else."

Anton replied "This getting a bit too much of spending on your parent's money."

"I don't give a shit! Just call them and get the costume ready! Now!" Yelled Tobias.

"Fine." Stated Anton, who got up with the rest of the gang from their chairs and process to leave the mansion.

Tobias stopped "Guys, wait." The rest of the team turns around and face their leader. "Thank you. I couldn't done this without you all. You guys have been with me for a long time, and you're pretty much the only family I got."

The gang each smile on their faces and Banana Joe stated "Don't worry, man. We always got your back."

"Hey, it's like you're my new evil family to my Charles Manson."

Jamie said in offensive "Did-did you just call us your murdering possies?"

"Why, it's that a compliment?" Asked Tobias, who saw the entire gang leave the house with Jamie shakes her head negatively. "Shit, my bad."

* * *

**Okay, Elmore's Warriors just announce their campaign against the rest of the crime families on the local media, and so far, they already shut down a couple of them. Also, Tobias just got his own evil team as the rest of his crew joins in. What's his next plan now that he got his own evil army? On the next chapter, you're going to see one character join in on the team, and someone will know whose secret identity. I won't tell you who, you just going to have to find out on the next chapter! Also, if you like to see the logos from both teams, go to my devianART account to see my work. The link to it is in my profile. **


	14. Another Member and Discovered

**Sorry I didn't post this one yesterday last night. I didn't have enough time finishing it, but I'm finally done. On the last chapter, Elmore's Warriors had given a campaign speech about taking down crime families that are living in Elmore, and Tobias had assemble his own evil army as his own crew join in. Now you're going to see another character that Gumball knows into the team and one of the heroes identity has been discover. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Another Member and Discovered**

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_About a month have pass since we declare war against the mafia families. We have put about thirty crime bosses in jail, most of them were me and the twins. After that, they were barely any crime to prevent._

_I mean, sure there was robbery, arson, rape, attempted murder, but still, it wasn't the same anymore. When we're not taking down a crime lord or shutting down his business, we were doing good deeds around the city like volunteering at the homeless shelter, giving blood to your local hospital, or putting up posters for missing people. It wasn't an actual mission, but we were still helping this city._

_As we walk the streets of justice, people cheered and give us high fives for taking down almost half of the mafia. But our work is not done yet, there are still more crime families out there hiding in the darkness behind their greed and power._

_But that still didn't stop people from joining in. Our allies didn't want to be part of the team since they rather do this by solo. They did, however, give us comments about us and tips of something illegal from one of the mobs. That all change when they read about us winning the battle._

_Soon, we had very unlikely heroes on the team. For instead, we had The Spider-Man of Elmore who likes dressing up as his favorite Marvel hero and fights crime in his own version of his spidey suit as it's hand made, but people can still sees the stitches. Plus, he has four extra arms, all of them are robotics._

_A man who calls himself The Surgeon who couldn't resist of becoming a superhero than being just an orderly surgeon._

_A local activist calls himself The Peacemaker, who works outside the system and uses a handmade shock control baton that can stun at least five people._

_A woman in East Elmore who call herself Moon Spirit, hear about us on the news and is seen escorting intoxicated woman to their homes and taking down criminals mysteriously._

_On the last week of the month, people were taking out their cameras and record our bad ass team, and everywhere we went, people gives up a sign of respect._

_Seeing new costume people in our team reminded both me and Darwin somthing. If there was more people joining up, and if their brother, sister, cousin, husband or wife join in as well, why not our sister?_

_I mean, it was pretty shitty of us not to get her on the team, even though we kinda felt bad of ignoring her for the last couple of weeks. So why not?_

* * *

**The Watterson's House.**

Both Gumball and Darwin each reveal to their ten year old sister about Elmore's Warriors in their costumes, and ask to be on the team. Anais didn't want to at first, but accept it since they felt pretty bad of not hanging out with her more often than before. So, at the two brother's bedroom, Gumball and Darwin both had their eyes close and waited until Anais said so. She orders a pink jumpsuit and a mask that covers her entire head except her mouth. Her eyes were cover by goggles.

"Okay." Said Anais. "You can open them now."

Both Gumball and Darwin open their eyes and became surprise of what she was wearing as her new permanent suit.

Darwin asked in alarmed "What the hell, Anais? You can't go out fighting crime by wearing that."

Anais said "Why not? I say that I look pretty bad ass, don't you think, bros?" She did a less impressive fighting pose.

"Not unless you want criminals to think that you're the ballerina of death." Remarked Darwin.

Gumball let out a small, yet very humorous, laugh. He had a piece of paper that his little sister had given him before she put on her new costume. He said while letting out a few laughs "And I'm not sure about the names you come up with. "Warrior-Bunny." "Battle-Bunny." And this one I, I was all "What the fuck?" "Warrior Battle-Bunny?"

Anais said with both of her arms raise with curiosity "Why? What's wrong with them?"

Darwin did a face palm and explained "You can't just steal our names and turn it into your own name. There's a rule when it comes to this."

"Well, sorry, I didn't know." Annoyingly stated Anais. She then had a quick thought in her mind. A new name for here. "Okay, okay. I got one. How about…" She closes her eyes and say her new name. "Science-Girl?"

Darwin responded in stupidity of what her new name is "Are you serious? That's your name?"

"Hey, screw you, Darwin! I just thought of it right now! I'm doing my best!"

"Well, choosing something that ridiculous like Science-Girl is going to make you look bad ass, then, missy, you have proven my point."

Gumball said with a remark to his sister "And you're supposed to be the smart one?"

"I'm sorry that I don't have both of your knowledge of superheroes after years of reading comic books and watching them in television and movies."

Darwin shouted "Well, you should read more comic books that often!"

Before Anais can go over there and hit Darwin upside down the head, Gumball stopped "Okay, its not so bad. If that's the name you want to go with, then you'll be Science-Girl."

Anais taunted his other brother "Ha!"

"But first, we need to add something from that outfit of yours. We can add a little symbol to it like a molecule or something. A small utility belt and your own eletro gun."

Anais stated "I can build an electro gun, but I don't know where I can find a utility belt."

"That's why we have the Internet, sis. Darwin."

"I'm on already on it." Said Darwin, who was at the computer and order a small utility belt for Anais.

Anais smiled "This is going to be kick ass! Not only we'll be hanging around, but we'll be fighting along side by side by side!"

Gumball put his paw up and stopped "Whoa there, sis. You still got lots to learn about being a real life superheroes like your dear old brothers."

"What's not to understand, Gumball? You said it yourself; you dress up, fight crime and do good deeds."

"Yes, but in order to fight like hero, you have to think like a hero."

Darwin walk to the closet and took out a huge stacks of comic books in front of Anais' eyes. Anais asked in wide eyed "What...the hell...is that?"

Gumball explained "This little sis is what you need to learn about being in an actual team. You're going to read these comic books and read it again and again until you learn about what these guys are doing."

"This is going to take me forever to read all this." Whined Anais.

"Said the girl who read an entire encyclopedia of other encyclopedias in under a day." Replied Darwin.

Gumball took out a _Captain America _comic book and stated "You'll start by reading _Captain America _because he's the first avenger and me and Darwin agree that he's the awesomest from The Avengers. And he's like your older brother here, except I wasn't in a block of ice for nearly eighty years."

Anais took the comic book from her brother's hand and muttered to themselves "This is so assonide."

Darwin said "Sis, you're going to take back those words once you'll be like a true hero just like the team and us."

_Me, Darwin, and now Anais were all part of the superhero generations and fighting along just like old times. However, with them on the team was making me lie to my parents grow larger and larger by the minute. I just want to scream at the top of the world, or, in this case, at top of our house._

_But before I tell them, I wanted to say to the one that I care for the most._

* * *

**Elmore's Junior High.**

"Hey, Penny!" Cried Gumball. "Penny!"

Gumball wanted to have a third attempt to try make things right for him and his ex-girlfriend. At afterschool, Gumball spotted Penny, who was exiting through the front door. Gumball scream at her name, but she didn't listen. He ran past a couple of students before looking at him behind his back with curiosity.

Gumball exit out the school and ran down the stairs while repeating "Penny, wait! I need to talk to you!"

Penny scolded as she kept on walking "Gumball, not now. I need to meet up with my friends. You wish to join them for more yelling if you want."

Penny was still angry, and yet surprisingly, of how Gumball had acted between her and her friends back at the gym during cheerleading practice. Gumball send her a couple of messages to her of how he had acted very wrongly and is sorry, but she didn't reply back.

Gumball kept walking and talking to her at the same time. "Listen, I know that you're still angry at the whole biker chick thing and what happen back at the gym, which you're still angry about. But I want to apologize the whole thing, and if you were just tell your friends that I forgive them too,-"

Penny interrupted "I'm not angry at either at that, Gumball."

Gumball's ears pointed up by the surprise. "You're-You're not?" He started to have that warm smile again. "Well, great! That means we can get back together, and I promise that I'll-"

"I'm still not getting back together with you."

"But…" His smile slowly dropped. "But you said you weren't mad at me anymore. So why can't we go back together?"

Penny spoken as she stopped walking and face her ex "About what my friends said about you being bore, before you had that weird little outburst. I been given some thought about what will happen if I get back together with you. How will I know that you're not going to try to be bore with me and keeping all these secret from me?"

Gumball started to get confuse of what she is saying. He stuttered "What-What? Where are all this coming from, Penny? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about trust, Gumball." Translated Penny. "I need to know that if we're going to get back together, I need your word that you're not going to betray my trust again."

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "I'm not! I will never!"

"Then why are you keeping these secrets from me? From the past two years we been dating, you been bore everywhere we went, and I see you coming back, being not bore, but have these bruises on your faces. Then you start falling asleep from class, at lunch and even at our dates. Not to mention sometimes you arrive a little late about thirty minutes. What is going on with you, Gumball?"

Gumball felt desa ju at the right moment Penny asked him what is happening with his life. Right he was about to tell her, he notice that her friends were still right in front of him, and wouldn't feel right explaining his alter ego in from of eyewitnesses. This was it for Gumball; this was the moment to try to tell her about his double life. But, instead of saying that he's Warrior-Cat, Gumball held both of her hands and said "Penny, I wish I can tell you what's going on with me right now. But I can't. I can't tell of how to."

"Then why would you tell me? You won't let me in."

"It's something that I have to, something that you wouldn't believe me. Trust me, you wouldn't like it."

Penny sighed "More secrets. I knew it." Her hands slip out from Gumball's hands and walk away from him.

Gumball shouted "Penny! Penny, you just don't understand what I'm going through."

Penny stopped and turn around, giving him a glare. "Then you clearly don't know about trust, Gumball. And if you can't trust me, then don't talk to me ever again."

Penny kept on walking, leaving behind Gumball. She reunites with her friends, who had saw her walking away from Gumball now. Masami asked "Any problems, Penny?"

Gumball was running to Penny and her friends and Penny quickly answered "No. Let's just go."

"Good." Stated Masami, who she and her other friends glared at the young blue cat, making him stop. "Cause we don't like problems as well, especially from cheating bastards." The group left in a hurry, leaving behind a broken hearted Gumball Watterson.

From behind the feline was Darwin and Anais; they caught a quick sight onto Penny walking away from Gumball, and he try to go after her, but was stop by the glares of her friends.

Darwin said with symphony "Sorry, dude. At least you try."

Anais asked with concern "You okay, Gumball?"

"Yeah." Sadly sighed Gumball. "I'll be fine. I just need to take a walk for a bit."

Darwin asked "You don't want to head back to the lair cause I got a message from the Lieutenant telling us to come."

"Tell him that I can't make it. Tell the team that I have some thoughts." Said Gumball, who walk past his siblings and walk in a gloom state while Darwin and Anais both look at him with sadness.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V**

_I didn't feel like going to the team and being on a mission with me being a sad sack of shit, dragging everyone else down. After walking back to my house, I had some thinking about this superhero business. I know that I just got back on the team after being completely for two years, but it feels like that I wasn't going to get back together with Penny or anyone anymore if I continue with this lifestyle. I wasn't sure what I'm going to do with my entire day when I'm not on the team. Probably lie to bed and listen some Maroon 5, read more comic books, looking up more on those adult websites, or just coming up with witty throwbacks._

_I'm sure that Darwin and Anais can have their backs without me, plus they have two ex-assassins on the team, so they're probably be safe._

Gumball open the front door to his house and went inside. He didn't see his father doing more exercising while he watches the t.v. The t.v was off, which was strange for Gumball. Also, he saw his mother's purse on the kitchen counter, which raises his curiosity even more. This wasn't like his mother coming home this very early after school have ended. Then again, he did notice his mother's car park on the driveway.

"Mom?" Called Gumball. "Mom, you home? I thought you had the night shift."

Gumball got no response from a voice from the empty house. He started climb up the stairs while calling his parents. "Mom? Dad? Are you guys there?" He saw his bedroom door open, which he thought that he left it close. Gumball goes to the room while asking "Guys, you there?"

He threw the door all the way, and stopped to see his parents in. Both of them were holding something that seems similar to Gumball. Richard held up a solar shield weapon, and Nicole held up a wet suit. Both of them had shocking faces from within them.

Gumball exclaimed "Oh, shit!"

Nicole started her scolding voice "Gumball, is this what you been doing since I been working the night-shift and your father being here?"

Gumball asked while trying not to pleaded "What are you guys doing here? You both should know better than being up here."

Richard explained "We're here because I was worried about your behavior and you coming home with new bruises. So I call your mother up here and we went to your room to look for drugs, but instead-"

"Great." Stated Gumball. "You can stop looking now."

Nicole shouted "We're not done yet, Gumball! We found this underneath your bed in a suitcase."

Richard added on the shield "And there's blood on this thing of yours."

"Drug would have better, Gumball, but this-this is just perverted! What kind of thugs are you hanging around with?!"

Gumball answered "We're just superheroes, guys. We been-"

"Superheroes?!" Interrupted Nicole. "Gumball, wake up! This is the real world! There's no such thing as superheroes, and I don't like of this style of yours."

Richard agreed "You're mother is right, Gumball. You need to stop this right now."

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "No! I want to continue this! I have been doing this for two years now! I like wearing it and kicking some asses! And the reason why I wear the mask because I'm ashamed!" He then grab the suit and his device from both of his parents.

Nicole yelled "Oh, my god, you lost your mind!"

"Why?! Because I don't wait in the house waiting for you to come home by watching bullshit t.v or watch dad exercising just so he live for another five years?!" Gumball grab the empty suitcase from his bed and went to his drawers.

Both Nicole and Richard were taken back and slightly hurt by their own son outburst. Nicole asked in hurtful voice "What's that supposed to mean?""

Gumball open a couple of drawers and put every clothes in his suitcase. "Oh, please, mom, don't try like you don't know. You think spending time off from work is going to help you spend more time of this family, and dad getting his ass off the couch for the first time is going to make things right? You both had a lot of years to do that, but instead, you both wasted for the last eighteen years. I don't want to continue watching t.v. all day, waiting for you to come home or dad making us the same thing over and over again? You think I want to be end up like you or dad?! Truth is, I don't want to end up like both of you!" Gumball slam his suitcase and storm out of his room.

Richard asked in shock "Where are you going, son?"

"Out." Answered Gumball, who was still angry. "That's what every kid supposed to do when they have enough. Leave their folks."

Nicole ran out of the room and shouted down stairs as she saw her son leaving "Where you going, young man?! We are not done talking here, Gumball Watterson!"

"Really?" Yelled Gumball, who had the door open and turn around to face his parents one last time. "Cause I'm sure as hell I am!" He slam the door with force and runs away from his parents house, never bothering to look back. Nicole felt her heart broken by the words given by her own son. She place her hand on the rail and put her other hand into her face as she started crying. Richard conform her right behind her as he puts his large hands onto her waist.

"Oh, Gumball?" Cried Nicole. "What's happening with you?"

* * *

**Wow! A lot has happened in this chapter! Anais join in on the team, Gumball third attempt to bring Penny back into his life failed, and finally, Gumball's parents discover Gumball's secret identity as Warrior-Cat! He just told his own parents off, saying that he's doesn't want to be like them. Pretty hurtful, right? Coming up next, a visit from prison had made Tobias driven to the edge and somebody from Elmore's Warriors gets killed! Who is it? Find out!**


	15. The Toxic Death Team

**Sorry it took so long, yet again, but I'm finally done. In this chapter, you're about to see what Tobias is going to do now that he's got his evil army and you wouldn't believe what his first victim is after a visit from prison. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Toxic Death Team**

As he gotten his own evil army, Tobias was ready to be surface through the streets as the world first supervillain and Elmore's new villains team. His plan was beginning more and more detailed as he had thought off. Before he can do anything else about his plan, he had gotten a phone call from Elmore's State Prison; it was his Uncle Ronnie. He didn't say much in the phone call, he just wanted Tobias to come to prison so he can have a talk with him.

So there he was, along with his crew, drives to the prison area in his Lincoln car. Tobias put his thumb to his mouth in nervousness since he hasn't visited his Uncle Vic's brother in years. He had, however, heard stories about the crime boss himself. It was rumor on the streets and people who knows him that Ronald DeSoto in consider to be the most deadliest crime boss in all of Elmore, right next to his older brother. He even had someone kill who dares talk back to Ronnie himself.

Tobias' crew never meet Tobias' other crime boss uncle or Victor, but Tobias told them about the two of them, most of them were Ronald and his doings.

Anton said in the front seat "So your Uncle Ronnie, huh? Can't believe that it's almost five years since you both had caught up."

Banana Joe eyed Tobias on the rearview mirror and asked "Did your uncle tell you of why you need to visit him?"

Tobias was still nervous of seeing his other uncle, the crime boss, for the first time since five years he disappear after a run-in with one of his brother's ex-assassins. "Nah, he didn't say much; he just said "Kid, come to the prison. We need to talk."

The Lincoln car drives into the gates of the prison and stopped at the drive way. The crew saw people there, all of them were gangsters. Tobias get out of the car while his crew were next.

Tobias notices the gangsters and concluded that all of them are working with Victor's brother. He asked "You guys work for my Uncle Ronnie?"

One of the turtle gangster said in a New Jersey accent "Mr. DeSoto is waiting for you in the meeting room."

Tobias nodded as he goes to the prison with two other gangsters follows him. His crew follows them as well, but was stopped by the other two gangsters.

Tobias notice it and said "It's okay, they're with me."

"Don't care. Our boss only wants you and you only."

"Gang, you wait here. This will only take about thirty minutes."

Tobias resume walking while being escorted by the other two gangsters into the prison. His crew stay behind with the last gangster, a large brown owl, who started giving them the evil eye to them, making them nervous.

Inside of the prison were home of over one thousand of notorious and dangerous criminals known to Elmore, but the one that tops everyone here is Ronald enter a private meeting room, where he saw his other uncle and the two gangsters remind outside of the room. He remember what he look like five years ago, and he still is. Seeing him reminded Tobias of his Uncle Victor. Ronald DeSoto was wearing an orange jumpsuit, instead of wearing his crime boss outfit. The room had the most luxurious deep blue coloring on the wall and behind Tobias were two armed guards, a mole and a living spider. The meeting between him and his uncle were separated by a glass wall.

Ronald DeSoto spoke in his truth voice, a think New Yorker accent. He smiled "How you doin, Tobias?"

Tobias sit down as he greeted "Not much. Man, I haven't seen you in five years. I always thought that you were in jail before by the Colonel."

"Nah, I been laying low for a while. Me and Victor have been keeping in touch and told me about you and his business with your dad. But now, I been trying to keep this business alive since my brother's unfortunate death, may god rest his soul."

Tobias felt uneasy with his uncle bringing up about his "business" in front of two heavily armed guards with rifles and security cameras in each corners of the room. "Uncle Ronnie, we have to keep low. I'm pretty sure they're going know something." Tobias had kept the sentence in a hush tone onto his uncle.

Uncle Ronnie smile, not caring what Tobias was saying "Relax, kid. The two guards are personal friends of mine." He look at the two guards behind Tobias. "Jason. Alexander."

The two guards nodded their heads in agreement, surprising Tobias by that. "And the security cameras are not a problem. The warden is also a friend of mind."

Tobias said in even more surprise "Jeez, Uncle Ronnie, sounds like you been living the high life here."

Ronald interrupted "Tobias," His voice was turning into a serious tone. "I didn't call you here for a little meet and greet. I came here to talk you out of it."

"Talk out of what?"

"This thing you're planning, Tobias. It's getting out of hand. I simply remember one of your little friends calling about this army you're building up, and I told them to stop all of it. I see you didn't get my message."

Tobias replied "But Uncle Ronnie, they kill your brother. I'm going to make Elmore's Warriors pay for what they done to us. For what they done to Uncle Vic, to me and to you."

"Tobias," Continued the crime boss. "You need to forget your little conflict with them. They're not your problem; they were my brother, and he suffer the hard way. You can't live up the same lifestyle of what me or my brother had done. My brother had made enemies with a lot of people he had hurt or kill, and look where he ended up. You Your father's son, Tobias, and we were just both of your uncles. You just special, something that can't be corrupted. Give up."

Tobias had hear every word given by his uncle; this made him lower his head onto the ground and, after a few seconds, he lock eyes with his uncle again, but this time he was started to get frustrated. "You can't ask me to give up what I stand for, Uncle Ronnie. I know what my density is. I know what my role is. I know who I am."

Uncle Ronnie asked, with his eyes lowered "Really? And what's that?"

Tobias grinned "The Reaper."

Uncle Ronnie stifled a laugh before leading out an large laugh, after that, the two guards had overheard what they were saying and started to laugh. The three laughers had echo around the little room. Tobias felt confused of why his uncle and the corrupt guards were laughing. The crime boss asked "So you feel like you're one of the big guys, huh? You want to be like me and my brother, is that it? You know about my brother's ways, now let me show you what I do things around here. Boys, you know what to do."

Both of the guards walk in each part of the corners of the room and held the four cameras upward, making them record the roof of the room and not what is about to happen now. After they were done upwarding all of the cameras, the two guards went behind Tobias and stand there, making the muti-color rich kid nervous.

Uncle Ronnie started "So you really want to know what it's like to be one of us, huh? Unlike my brother, I know things when it comes with the people I associates with. They respect me, they worship me, they want to be like me, and they get into some ways of getting into my good side. I left them into my gang, hire them of running one of my operations, protecting my secrets and enforcing some people that I don't torate. And then suddenly, all the things they do turn to shit when they try to rat me out, steal something from me, or try to kill me in a very room with no eyewitness or cameras, isn't that right, Jason?"

The mole known as Jason fail to pull out a pistol when the other guard Alexander quickly shoot him in the throat with his pistol. The guard fell onto the floor as blood was coming out of his wound, making him scream as it replaces his screams with more gushing blood. Tobias saw the man dying on the floor in his own pool of blood. He wasn't looking at it with fear nor in shock; he just stood there and took it, despite some of the guard's blood was all over his suit. Finally, the guard took his last breath and lay there with his eyes open.

Tobias closes his eyes for a bit and stated in a more serious tone than his uncle had lay "Thank you. I needed that for what comes next."

Uncle Ronnie scolded "Don't be stupid, Tobias. You're not like my brother or me. You can't have this. Give up. Go to your private school, then college and earn yourself a desence education."

"May I remind you that there is someone out there who agrees with me of my choice?"

"Don't drag him into this. He may be your father's brother, but he's more serious than me and your brother combine."

"That's why you train him and look where he's at."

"That's different." Argued back Uncle Ronnie. "You're not like him either."

Tobias then got up from his seat and said to his uncle one last time "See you in ten more years, Uncle Ronnie. I got an old friend I need to look up."

Tobias walk onto the door and his uncle's voice stop him as soon he reach onto the doorknob. "What friend are you talking about, Tobias?"

Let's just say that we know each other for two years, and your brother had know him as well." Concluded Tobias, who open the door and left the room while the two gangsters escort him back outside.

* * *

**Elmore's Warriors H.Q.**

"I know that I'm not a fan of home improvements, but I think this will show everyone." Said Colonel War, who was at the meeting room while holding a large roll up poster onto the large circular table. He place the roll up and started up until it covers the entire section of the table, placing the team official logo; a circular symbol with details of the American flag, except it was at the back ground of the logo. The top part had blue with five starts across like a rainbow, the bottom had red and white stripes, and at the center was the white words "E" and "W" that is being tighten inside of a large triangle.

"There you go." Nodded the Colonel. "Now that's what I like to call a decent logo, don't you think, Archie?"

His pet owl, Archie, was sleeping at his cage through the conversation that his owner was bringing up the topic of the logo. Colonel War said to his owl "Ah, who ask you anyway? Just you wait, everyone is going to love this."

Archie suddenly woke up and started screeching a bit loudly. Colonel War asked "What's the matter, boy? Someone's outside? Come on, let's go see." He open the cage and the owl lands on his owner's shoulder before heading out on the other side of the lair. Both the Colonel and his pet owl look to see if there was someone else that Archie declare as dangerous.

"Hello? Someone there?" Spoke out the Colonel. There was no one to call out to both of them. The Colonel eyed on his owl and said "I don't see anyone there."

When they return back at the lair, the Colonel put his bird back on the cage with the locked secure. "You had me work off for nothing, boy." The own started to screech louder than he was, annoying his master. "Jeez, the gang were right; you are annoying. Screech all you want, you're not getting out until you come down, you lunatic."

Colonel War looked at his owl, who throws more annoying and loud screeches at the lair, in deep concern.

"I wonder what's bothering you."

"You should have listen to your dumb bird." Said a German accent voice.

Colonel War turns around and sees a late fifties dark wolf right in front of his eyes. It seems he's wearing a costume, but something was off for the Colonel. He wears a black jumpsuit with a large red Nazi symbol on his chest, with black gloves that covers his claws, his one eye is deep yellow while his other left eye had another small Nazi symbol on it. He also carries two blades on his back. His appearances was hulking as he was 6'7 foot tall than the Colonel.

Colonel War said in disbelief "What is god's name are you?"

"I'm the guy that's going to watch you died." The wolf's German accent was making him look death to the leader.

Sense danger that his owl had pick up, Colonel War pulls out his pistol onto the large German wolf and said with his eyes narrowed "You first, comrade. Now I suggest you leave quietly without me breaking your large hands."

The costumed wolf smiled without fear "No, you fuckin won't. You're a superhero, and you help people. Since when does they carry little firearm around them? Because they're not superheroes."

As thought that he was here at the lair with the Colonel in a standoff, more people came in follow by a voice, a voice that was familiar to the Colonel.

"You have to forgive my bodyguard, here, Colonel. Sometimes he's his own boss when I'm the boss around this team, or as we like to call ourselves…" The Reaper looked at the Colonel as his crew was behind him in a total of seventeen; all of them were wearing dark and sinister costume based on their leader's appearances. Out of all the fifteenth members, minus both The Reaper and the large hulking German bodyguard, there stood Tobias' old crew, but they were wearing in their new villains outfit, and call by their new names.

There was the first villain that Tobias had call him; Banana Joe, or Yellow-Death, as people calls him, is wearing a combination of black and yellow as the jumpsuit was black and yellow, so did his cape. His skull mask hides the half part of his face and carries a long spike black bat.

Jamie, now being called Horned-Fury, is wearing a costume that looks like it's been worn by a wash-out wrestler. Her suit was detail in flames; yellow inside the fires and orange outside the fires. Her mask matches her suit as it covers her entire head except for her eyes and mouth. Her hands had both gold brass-knuckles to make her punches more deadlier.

Tina Rex, whom her new name is Bite-Killer, wears a metal skull that covers the half part of her face, slivers gauntlets on her short arms and large legs, from around the neck had a large cape from her back. From her costumes look like she got it from her home as most of the gauntlets were a bit rusted out and her cape was torn and has some holes on it. She's doesn't have a weapon on her as long as she got her massive razor sharp teeths.

And finally, Anton, who calls himself Deathly-Toast, turns his whole body charred and had the symbol of his evil team on his chest to make him seem sinister to the team, and his boss. His jagged mask covers his eyes, possess a cape, dark gloves, black shoes, and is holding a stun baton.

"The Toxic Death Team!" Finished The Reaper.

While Colonel War was distracted by the team sudden appearances, the hulking German bodyguard took the pistol from Colonel War's gloved hand and pointed against his head. He pull the pistol, but all he hear was a click.

Horned-Fury remarked "Are you fucking serious? Who carries an empty pistol around when you're not going to use it against other people?"

Colonel War knock the pistol from the German's hand and throw a punch onto his head, but when it made the contact, he felt his hand broken into a thousand pieces.

The hulking German bodyguard smiled "Mien turn." He send out a punch onto the Colonel's cheek, raise his knee up to his stomach, throw a punch onto his back, and finally a leg jab onto his right knee, breaking it. From those attacks from the German had developed a bloody wound from each contact he made. Archie kept screeching more and more as the team look at the scene with evil smile in their faces.

As the Colonel was still half way up with one leg broken, the German walk behind him, summons his two blades and sunk it onto each side of the Colonel's body, coming it out of the front and making the blades cross each other like an X as he screams in pain.

The Toxic Death Team hooted and cheered as they witness the Colonel's upbringing demise. Bite-Killer roared in an evil laughter.

Yellow-Death exclaimed "Yeah!"

Horned-Fury had both of her hands crossed and nodded in agreement.

Deathly-Toast replied "Ooooh, that's gonna hurt!"

The costumed wolf go his two blades out of the Colonel's body, laying out blood from both wounds. Colonel War was now on his knees as he covers both of his blood flowing wounds with his fingerless glove hands.

The Reaper walk to the dying Colonel War as he spoke in a grim voice and crouch down to face him, eye to eye. "Oh, how the mighty Colonel War dies in the hands of my bodyguard. This is Death-Wolf. He use to be a bodyguard for the Dictator of Germany. Four of them are my crew."

Deathly-Toast gives a small wave to the Colonel. "Hi."

"And the rest of of them are big time assassin, hire killers, former ex-cons, all of them belong to their bosses before you have them arrested."

The Colonel was losing a huge amount of blood as he struggled to speak up. "Who-" Spoke the Colonel. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Carl, you don't remember me, you old pal on the team? It's probably the mask. Here, let me take it off." Tobias took his helmet off, revealing his true face to the Colonel himself. He spoke more, but first he rips off the small light green mask the Colonel had to protect his eyes. "Now you remember me? No. Well, back then, I use to be on your faggot team under my superhero name Rainbow-Mist, but now I'm here for revenge against the assholes who ruin me, and kill my uncle. You remember him, Carl. My uncle, the crime boss."

Colonel War now knows where he hear his voice before, but couldn't hear it because he was speaking in a grim voice and was losing more blood by the minute. "You." Growled "I remember you. You're no friend of mine, and, as I recalled, I don't hang around with losers like you or your uncle."

Tobias smiled "Ah, Carl, same old bad ass Carl. You still haven't change a bit. I saw you and the team taking down more crime bosses by putting them all in prison, including Uncle Ronnie."

"I should have kill you when I had the chance." Stated the dying Colonel, who felt more pain from both of his wounds."

"Well, you should have back when you and team kill everyone that my uncle know, including him. So is this how you want to die, Carl? Dressing up like an idiot? I did a lot of time planning my move against you idiots by killing you all one by one. But then I thought that if they can have an army of superheroes, then why not bring an army of supervillains? Gang, trash this place apart. Time to send a little message."

With their leader's orders, the team spread around the room and constantly smash things with their weapons, with their hands or by their large razor teeth. They wreck up everything here; they smash the computers, knock over shelves, destroyed irreplaceable items, and knock over the meeting table. Colonel War was looking at it with horror as they destroy not only his lair, but his dream. All his work, plans, and visors destroyed by a former teammate. One of the new recruits got a large bag as they came into the lair. They got spray cans, crowbars, long blades and grenades. One of them with a grenade pulls out the pin before throwing it at the exercise room, causing it to disappear in a fiery blast. Tobias, with his helmet from his hand, saw a piece of paper on the ground; he picks it off and saw that it was the paper that was attach to the large logo. It had a name, the address and email address.

Tobias read the person that send it "Iris Madison. Who's that Carl? She's one of the whores on your team?" He saw the team photo on the wall in front of his eyes and goes to it as he picks up the phone. With the email address on his memory, Tobias goes to Facebook and type it in. Soon it pick up a photo of an eighteen year old female raccoon on her Facebook profile. He look at the team photo to identify who the girl's superhero persona is. The photo was new to him; he remembers that they were eight people on the team. Now there were sixteen people. He stop at one member, Night-Ninja, and look at her deep emerald eyes. He compare it to Iris Madison's eye color, and it was a match.

Tobias smiled in victorious, but stop to see another costume hero on the photo. On the left side of the Colonel was another one who looks like him and has his appearances. He compare both of them and notice that the other member was four years younger than the Colonel.

"I see that you got your little brother involved as well. It's amazing how your team was able to lock everyone up because back then, he was consider both the brains and brawns on my uncle's gang, and you were cocky with your targets. Now you're just a fanboy playing dress up, lying in your own pool of blood."

After the team were done destroying the lair, they each took a spray can and spray the walls with their villains logo on. Archie was still screeching as he increases when they invaded here, injure the Colonel and have the lair destroy, due to the annoyance of the villains.

Death-Wolf asked The Reaper "Want me to kill the owl?"

The Reaper smiled "Not just yet. Cut the old man's head, and we do something to the owl."

Deathly-Toast comes in with a spray can and asked "You want in on this, boss?"

The Reaper was looking at the spray can and an idea was pop onto his head. "Actually, instead of writing our logos on the wall, we're going to send them a little message. Give the word out of the rest of Elmore's Warriors of who they're messing with. But first, Death-Wolf, do I as told."

Death-Wolf smiled as he look at the dying Colonel "Don't worry, you'll meet your god right now." He grab the Colonel's heavy body by the neck and lock him in a neckhold with both of his arms. As Archie was still screeching and pecking the lock out, Colonel War spoke his final words "Elmore's...Warriors…"

Then the German twisted his neck.

* * *

**Twenty Four Hours Later.**

A couple of bright lights were shine one by one to reveal a dead body tied to a chair with both of his hands. The police officers, who were the ones shining their flashlights, reacted in horror and disgust of what they were seeing. The body was reveal to be a late fifties male brown bear with his fur is cover by his dried blood. His head had a dead owl stuff inside the missing head of the bear; it neck had been broken by a set of large hands. But that wasn't it. Behind the dead body was a message written in spray black can.

"RAINBOW-MIST IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE REAPER!"

One of the police officer muttered "Jesus. Tell the meds they're going to need a gurney."

* * *

**Holy crap, Tobias had kill Colonel War and gotten another member identity, Night-Ninja! Coming up next you wouldn't believe what he and his team, The Toxic Death Team, are up to and that changes everything. It'll affect Elmore's Warriors and Gumball as well. **


	16. First Attack

**Hey guys, I know that I didn't post this yesterday. This took long since it's a long chapter, but it's finally done. Last time of the previously chapter, Tobias and his evil team, The Toxic Death Team, had just murder their first victim, Colonel War and trash the lair. How will the team cope for their loss and what plot does Tobias have that will change everything, especially for Elmore's Warriors and Gumball? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: First Attack**

**The J Twins' Lair: An Hour Earlier.**

Inside of the lair of the infamous J Twins, Gumball was practicing his punches on the punching bag, wearing a gym short and a black sleeveless shirt. By the way he was punching, there was so much force that it moves the bag. He has something on his mind, something that made him anger. He's got too much in his mind right now. After his failed second attempt with Penny of being back together and that little conflict with his parents for finding out his secret identity, Gumball's anger fuse in with the two and that led him storming out of his house for good. He ask the twins if they could stay here in their lair for a while, and they agree. Right now, Gumball spend almost an entire day exercising since the lair didn't had a television and his comic books are back at his house. With his anger still in his mind, Gumball was exercising to the max.

Gumball kept throwing angry punches at the punching bag that he didn't heard a recognized voice.

"I see that you're still throwing punches like a man."

Gumball stop punching and saw the twins standing there from behind him. He was taking a few breaths as he was sweating from his face and right through his shirt. Joseph was making one of his faces he made after making a remark.

Gumball corrected "I _have _been throwing punches like a man for your information."

Joseph said with one of his hand up in defease "Whoa, easy, man. It was just a joke."

Gumball kept on breathing as he was still talking. "What you guys want? Should have you two been going on another one of your missions, killing people in cold blood."

Jenny holds up Gumball's iPhone and revealed "Your folks had call you five time today, Gumball, plus they left you with thirty messages. All of them saying for you to call home."

Gumball resume punching in anger again when she brought up his parents. "You tell them," Stated Gumball as he continue punching. "That I'm busy, and I won't come home until they apologize."

Joseph said "Technically, _you're _the one should apologize to them. You're the one who let your costume left out."

"I told you that I put it in a suitcase, and I'am sorry that I don't have a secret lair like you guys. Are they still mad at me?"

Jenny answered "Just your parents, Gumball. Also your siblings left you a message of where you are and was order by their parents to come and find you."

And what?" Gumball kept punching in the mat with force. "So they can take away my rights and go back with my life, waiting for mom to come home and dad resume back to his fat ass self? Forget it! They're the ones who are overreacting about this!"

Jenny calmly said "They're just worried about you, Gumball. They wouldn't want to risk of seeing you getting hurt again. That's what happens when you're involve in these acts we're doing."

Joseph agreed "Jenny's right; you should call your family and make things right with your folks."

Gumball augured as he throws more angry punch on the punching bag "No fucking way, man! I'm eighteen years old, which makes me an adult! I don't have to live by their rules anymore! You guys know what I'm talking! You two have been here for your whole life! You live here by yourselves, you can make up your own rules, and you're both are the parents! Seem to me you guys have the easy lives!"

Joseph stated after being offensive "Trust us, Gumball. It's not. It's not that easy living here. No one to scold you, criticizes you, or make you go to bed early. It's hard being living here all by ourselves without a mother or a father to look out for you. Maybe you oughta think about that." The teenage wolf left Gumball as he stop his punching before hearing about his speech. Jenny follows him as well as she shakes her head in disrespect.

Gumball rethinks about what Joseph had said and concluded of what he was talking about. He closes his eyes and put his head against the bag. He muttered to himself "Oh, man."

Gumball follow the direction of where the twins are; he straight into the hallways and turn a right to a room, where the twins are.

"Hey guys. Wait. Look, I, uh-" Gumball stopped to see Joseph holding up a phone on his hand, and he and his twin sister, Jenny, had looks on each of their faces. The face they made of where someone had died, someone that is close to them.

"What's wrong?" Asked a concern Gumball.

* * *

**Elmore's Warriors Temporary H.Q.**

Gumball, dressed in his Warrior-Cat suit, and the J Twins walk to Elmore's Dinner, where they're meeting the team there. Right now, they're feeling grief right now, so were the three heroes. Back at the twins' lair, they had just learn that Colonel War has been murder with his head cut off and Archie stuff inside his neck hole. Also, that the lair has been destroy.

The police had found the Colonel's dead body twenty four hours ago when they receive witnesses about a smoke coming from their lair. The media had released details of the Colonel's death through the city wide area of Elmore. A couple of masked heroes saw it and didn't want to believe it at first, but when they saw his body in the gurney, they took a picture of it and send it to the other members. They confirm that it was a work of another mask follower, who claims to be the world's first supervillain and his army. When Gumball got a message of who murder the Colonel and trash the lair, he couldn't believe who it was.

The three masked heroes enter Elmore's Dinner, where Jenny was the first one to spot Elmore's Warriors. Warrior-Cat saw his siblings in their costumes at a booth with the other heroes. Anais, in her Science-Girl's suit, was given a few details from it; she had a symbol of a molecule, a small utility belt and an electro gun that she invented. The three siblings all give them a hug before they all went to their booth. The team all were at their grifting faces and could tell by the twins and Warrior-Cat since most of them were wearing masks that covers their entire section of the face. On the table stood a small card with each of the teammates' names on it.

The mother of Family Force said "Hey guys, we're signing our names on this sympathy card for the Lieutenant. Want to give five dollars each to send him some nice flowers?"

The J Twins and Warrior-Cat each took out a five dollar bill to the mother and Warrior-Cat asked "So how is he? Me and the twins send a couple of messages to him after finding out, but we haven't heard back."

The father of Family Force answered "He's in a wreck, we all send our condolence to him and he said thank you for the messages, but he said he has to take care of things for the funeral."

Moon-Spirit replied "Poor guy. Imagine having to see your own brother slaughter."

Gamble asked the twins "Have you guys have figure out who the son of bitch that did this?"

Joseph answered "We have our suspect. Warrior-Cat."

Warrior-Cat took out his iPhone and go to the message that he had gotten before they enter the dinner. He said "You guys are not going to believe this. I just got a message send by our former accomplice, Rainbow-Mist."

Dr. X-Ray spatted "That douchbag? What he wants?"

"Get this. He's now calling himself The Reaper and is the one who murder the Colonel. He even got his own army now."

Science-Girl asked "I don't get it. What's this guy deal with you all?"

Gamble replied "Ah, he just piss up because we voted his ass off the team, then he betray us by having his uncle and men torturing us before we send him to prison."

"That's not the worst part." Continued Warrior-Cat, who keeps on looking the message. "He and his buddies, The Toxic Death Team, are bragging about the Colonel's death and laughing our faces."

Dr. X-Ray quickly thought of something and asked "Can that be trace? We can track him down using the I.P. Address-"

Joseph interrupted "We try that. It's block."

Battle-Fish asked "So what are we going to do about it? You guys got a plan, right?"

Dr. X-Ray answered "I just got a couple of messages from our allies and said that we can go to war with these bastards for they done to the Colonel. They're itching to do it."

The mother of Family Force argued "Are you insane, Doc? This isn't a comic book, it's real life. My family did not join this team just so we can fight those hoodlums. We join in because we want to help people and this city."

The father of Family Force agreed "Martha's right; we should just leave this to the cops. They'll know what to do."

Gamble shouted "No way! We can handle these pricks! We're strong enough to take them down one by one! All we need is a plan!"

"Well, you may want to think one quick…" Declared Warrior-Cat, who was seeing another message right now by the villains. "Because I just got a message from them now, saying that this is just the beginning."

While the team are left thinking about what that message meant, Jenny became the first one to notice something from the rest of the team. The Lieutenant wasn't there, but there was another one who wasn't there.

Jenny asked with wonder "Anyone see Night-Ninja?"

* * *

**Night-Ninja's Suburban Neighborhood.**

In a quiet suburban neighborhood on a warm afternoon, a black van with a symbol of The Toxic Death Team on the front and on each door side came up and stop at a two-story house. A group of people wearing villainous costumes came out of the door and stood in front of the house.

Deathly-Toast asked "Is this where she lives?"

The Reaper answered while grinning "No doubt about it. She only lives here with her mother. Her father was some drunk fuck who abuse them before leaving them. That explains her anger problem."

Horned-Fury said "And according to the rest of the messages that we got from her I.P. address, it said that her mom works at the hospital for almost an entire day, sometimes nights."

"Well, when we finish with her, she's going to have a stroke when she's see the surprise we left her. Deathly-Toast, come. You all stay here. This won't take a minute."

Both The Reaper and Deathly-Toast go forward to the house while the rest of The Toxic Death Team stay behind. Deathly-Toast was order by his leader to go to the other side of the house while he goes to the front door.

The eighteen year old raccoon villagante was wearing a purple tank top with grey sweatpants. Iris had just learn about the Colonel's gruesome death in the hands of the world's supervillain. Her angry was on the topic of finding out who the Colonel's killers are; her team hasn't gotten a plan yet, except for dozens of people wanted to fight back against the villains. She wants to set her mind at ease by watching some boring show on her flat screen t.v.

Then, at the front door, the window was smash from outside and the door open, revealing an aggressive teenage villain.

"Hello Night-Ninja!"

Alarmed, Iris runs away from The Reaper by going through the back door, but, in a turn of events, Deathly-Toast startled her with an evil "Hi!", making her go back and go up the stairs in a flash.

The Reaper shouted while smiling "Where you going, sweetheart?! We just want to get to know you better!"

Deathly-Toast look at his boss and grinned "I guess she wants to take the party upstairs, boss!"

"Frisky! I like that!"

Both of the villains go up the stairs before hearing a door close with the lock on. The Reaper shouted at the door "What's the matter, Iris?! Got your buddies in there for protection?!"

The Reaper send the door down with a quick kick on it, and Iris took out her staff blade onto both of the leaders.

Iris growled "Get out! Get out before you'll walk without your dicks, legs and hands ever again! I can even took out an eyeball, you goddamn pricks!"

The Reaper smiled "No you won't, baby. Deathly-Toast, now!"

Deathly-Toast quickly took out his stun baton and send ten thousand volts onto Iris' right knee, making her lose her focus. The Reaper took her weapon out from her hands and punch her in the face with an open hand. He send a couple of punches and give her body many cuts from his blades. He then grab her and throws her onto a small mirror before landing on the ground. Iris suffered a few punches, many cuts all over her body and some of her face, and can still feel the electricity send by Deathly-Toast's stun baton.

Both of the villains went to her and The Reaper put his foot against her back, preventing her not to get up. The Reaper grinned "Try not to get up, sweetheart. We're just here to give your team a message about us. You know what we did to the Colonel and the lair, now we're going to do the same thing to you, to show them that we mean business."

Night-Ninja can feel the weight of his leg, combine the armor he is wearing, pressing down on her break. She move her head up to them, with her face cover in small pieces of glass, bruises and cuts. She stated to The Reaper "The Colonel...should have...break your neck when he had the chance."

The Reaper then punch her on the back of her head, making it go down. He looked at Deathly-Toast and ordered "Hurt her bad. Very, very bad."

* * *

Outside of Iris' house, the remaining members of The Toxic Death Team were waiting for their leader and one of the members to exit the house once they were done with Iris. Some of the members were taking a smoke for the waiting until they heard a police siren. All of them looked to see a police car heading here.

One of the member said "Police are coming. Should we take care of it?"

Horned-Fury replied "Leave it to Death-Wolf and Bite-Killer here. They can take care of it."

Yellow-Death asked as he had a cigarette in his hand "Hey, how much are we getting pay here?"

"Fifteen thousand for you, me, Tina and Anton, thirty thousand for these guys here, and forty-five thousand for Death-Wolf."

Death-Wolf corrected "Forty-five thousand plus expense."

Both Death-Wolf and Bite-Killer went to the middle of the street where the police car was at. Death-Wolf took a few step forward from the other villain, facing himself against the speeding police car. It was coming right at him, then, all of a sudden, he sent a mighty fist against the hood of the car, making it flipped and lands about ten feets away from the team before exploding into impact.

Soon about twenty police cars came in on the scene, but one of the cars spotted the wreckage from behind the two villains and stopped in shock. The cop exclaimed "Oh, my god!"

He took out the radio and shouted onto it "All units! All units! Stop your cars! I repeat, stop all your cars! Cop Squad Five has been exploded by some large wolf in a black jumpsuit!"

All of the twenty cars stop after hearing the response and every cops got out of their vehicles and pointed their weapons against the two villains. One of them got a bullhorn and shouted through it "THIS IS ELMORE POLICE! STAND WHERE YOU ARE OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND! SAME GOES TO YOUR TEAM!"

Both Death-Wolf and Bite-Killer went into action and Bite-Killer became the first one to smash a police car against two police officers to a house nearby with her head that was protected by her skull helmet. Death-Wolf summons his two blades from his back, and slice three police officers into pieces before throwing them onto two more in the chest.

One cop shouted "Open fire!"

Before they did, Bite-Killer charges at them in full speed before jumping and landing onto cop car, smashing it. She send her teeths onto one officer, breaking him before eating him. She then send her tail onto one office, sending him flying to a house. Death-Wolf grabs one police officer and rips his head into two. The cops open fire on him, but to their shock, the bullets weren't very affecting to him. He grab the cops' arm and rip it off completely before turning his target onto another cop and send him to a garage door.

Horned-Fury exclaimed "Damn!"

Bite-Killer kept throwing a couple more police cars, sending the cops running from their falling vehicles. She managed to get two by sending them into her teeths. The large German bodyguard saw his targets running and went in after them. He grab a cop and rip him into two before throwing them away. He then summons his deadliest talents against the four cops such as pulling both of their arms off right out of their sockets, their eyes pop out from the back of their heads, heads ripped open, and many more gruesome skills.

The last remaining two cops were behind a cop car; one of them pull out a radio from his suit and shouted "Backup, I repeat, we need backup! We got eighteen cops dead!"

"Don't you mean _twenty _cops dead?"

Both of the officers look up to see the German bodyguard himself as he stands on top of the car. He got down before punching a cop so hard that his head went off from his body. He then grab the last cop's neck and twist it all the way to 360 degrees.

Yellow-Death shouted in shock "Holy shit! Did you see what that guy did?!"

Horned-Fury pointed out "He is so worth the forty-five thousand plus expense!"

One of the members smiled behind his mask "Imagine what all of this is going to do with Elmore's Warriors."

"And Warrior-Cat." Said a grim-like voice.

The entire team turn around to see The Reaper and Deathly-Toast coming out of the house. The Reaper overheard what they were saying and declared "Let's not forget that he started all of this. I hold him responsible for what he did to my uncle."

Horned-Furly suggested "All right, let's get the hell out of here before people comes to see this."

"Not yet, Horned-Fury. There's still one last touch on our assault here." The ones that were wearing the black suit with the team symbol on their chest and the skull mask got something out of the van and each of them got grenade launchers in their hands. Some of them got two and give one to Tobias' crew.

Horned-Fury shouted while looking at it "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The members of The Toxic Death Team, minus The Reaper, Bite-Killer and Death-Wolf, went to the island of the dead bodies of police officers with their vehicles destroyed. They pointed their launcher onto each house and fires a grenade onto a house, exploding it. They all fires their luachers many times before they see the wreckage of what is left of their houses, while The Reaper look at it with fire in his eyes.

* * *

**Elmore's Police Department: An Hour Later.**

It took less than the hour before the other police cars arrive at the scene. Ambulances and Firefighters all came by and search for any bodies left underneath the burning remains of the house. They found them, almost all of them were burn to a fifth degree. Most of the families survive with minor and severe injuries, but some of them lose their kids. The media had caught this on video before it was send to the whole city. They just couldn't believe it what they were seeing.

About fifty police officers were at the meeting room, being seated and watching the aftermath of the massacre by The Toxic Death Team.

One of the officer said in shock "Jesus, this is a nightmare! What kind of people are we dealing with? How are we going to find them? An entire gang, did all this and just disappear, just like that."

"All they had to deal is take off their masks, capes and costumes and acts like nothing as happens. Just a regular face in society's circle. What's the toll of it? How many bodies have they found?"

"Ambulances declare over seventy five people slaughter, some of them were our man. There are over fifty people in the hospital, with minor and severe injuries. Wish it could have been the same for their kids."

"Your attention please!" Shouted the police chief, a living chocolate donut, who had a large stack of papers in his hand. He made it to the front where he passes the papers to one officer to take one before giving the rest to another one. "Our boys down at the research had track down the identities of these clowns on their Facebook and Twitter accounts according to their I.P. Addresses. There are over five hundred people on that list and tonight we're putting an end to all of it!"

One of the officer had look onto the list, and raise his hand in question. He asked "Why is Warrior-Cat's name on this list? He wasn't part of this operation nor was the rest of the team."

"Oh, yeah? Well, according to his history on his Facebook account, he use to be partners with this psychopath two years ago. Now he's blowing up people's houses out of the surface." Stated another police officer.

The police chief barked "I don't care if he wasn't involved or not! Get everyone on the streets and find these punks! Criminals or not, if they're wearing a mask, arrest them! And I want it done by tonight!"

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

_That night it became one of the biggest realistic mask hunt ever. The cops were authorize of using force if they were resisting arrest._

A dozen of police came in downtown Elmore and find anyone wearing a mask. They spotted some in a restaurant or by themselves. They came in and arrest them as they put them in the back of their cars.

_They were confuse and had a lot of questions of why they're being arrested. The cops throw some remarks at them that they don't have rights as long as they were wearing a mask._

_They wanted some answers of why, then the t.v. show the aftermath of the massacre with bodies of mothers and childrens in bodybags. The tension was going high on all of us._

_The cops didn't care that most of us were part of the massacre; all they know was that we were real-life superheroes and consider to be a menaces and a threat to this city._

_Most of us were just doing our duty such as helping old ladies down the street or prevent a less serious misdemeanor, and suddenly the cops out of nowhere arrest us._

The cops had just arrested The Spider-Man of Elmore with handcuffs on each hand while being asked "What's going on here? Why am I being arrested?"

One of the cop shouted "Shut your damn mouth, fool and get in the goddamn car!"

_Things were getting out of control on this mask hunt, we had to quickly get out of our costume before the cops find us. But somehow, the cops knew who we are and arrest us even though they weren't wearing a mask. I have got a call from the twins, saying that it was true dangerous for me and my siblings to hide to their lair. Me, Darwin and Anais had to get rid of our costume by going back to our house and leaving it._

_Unknown from us, mom and dad were watching the whole thing on the news. This is what they were trying to tell us including me. That is what happens when we were doing just like in the comics. They warn me, and I didn't listen, and I drag my brother and sister on this._

Richard and Nicole were both watching the news of the mask hunt on the television. Out of nowhere, they heard something from upstairs and went to each room. Nicole, in Anais' room, found her daughter's costume, and Richard, in Gumball and Darwin's room, found Darwin's costume.

Nicole muttered to herself "Not you both too."

From the boy's room, Richard hear something from outside and took a peak from the window. There were many flashing colors and a siren heading this way. Nicole had hear the noise and went to the same room Richard was.

As she was seeing the cops coming at their house, Nicole said to herself "Jesus, Gumball, what have you done?"

Richard asked "What do we do, Nicole?"

Nicole try to think of an idea of how to handle things with the cops who were coming here for Gumball. She then got an idea when she and Richard their son's suit and his shield, laying on the bed. Both of them look at each other, knowing what they had to to as someone was knocking on the door.

* * *

**Elmore's Hospital.**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais visit Night-Ninja in the hospital that night after changing into their regular clothes when they went to the house. Only them, Night-Ninja, and the twins are the one ones left now that the cops had arrest over five hundred masked heroes within the city, including Elmore's Warriors. Iris was strap into an I.V. on her right arm and her face was cover with severe bruises. She was found by the cops, who arrive later after the first twenty cops were murdered. Her body was electrified a couple of times in the amusement of a sadistic villain. Her right eye had a black eye, her left cheek was deep black, and has a cut on her bottom lip.

Iris woke up to see the three of them walking into the room as she smile weakly "Hey guys. I see that you beough flowers."

Anais brought flowers that were roses for her and give it to Iris. She smell it and declared "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Gumball said with guilt "I'm so sorry, Iris. We didn't know what they were going to you, if only we haven't come a bit sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, Gumball. You and the team weren't the only ones that know. I didn't know they were coming here either."

Gumball grab her hand and stated "Don't worry. We're going to find and pay for they have done."

Iris corrected "I don't think that's not going to happen, Gumball. The cops had rounded all of us. You saw what they done to my neighborhood. They're not going to stop until all of us are in jail or worse."

"But-But we can stop them. We have the twins on our side, and they can track them down."

"And what, Gumball? Even we stop them, people are not going to forget what they had saw. The cops blame us for the deaths, so does most of the people. I guess it's time for us to go back the real world."

_Night-Ninja was right. This whole thing had change this city since 9/11. People had lost faith on us, so did the rest of the cops. We were consider pariahs. Our only way for all of this to stop is for us to go back to the real world, and me go back to my parents. I'm sure hope they're not too surprise to see in without cuffs in our hands._

Gumball soon heard his iPhone ringing and took it out. It was from Penny. He held the phone onto her ear and hear what she has to say. Gumball was surprise to hear her voice after what happen.

"Penny? What is it?"

As he was hearing her, his eyes were open up all the way in shock. "What?! They're being what?! Oh, shit!" Exclaimed Gumball.

Gumball left the room in a flash while Darwin asked in concern "Dude, what's wrong?"

Gumball didn't hear what he had just said; all that he was focus on going home as he was running down the hall. Darwin and Anais got out of Night-Ninja's room and follow them as they run.

Anais scream at her older brother "Gumball, wait up!"

Gumball ran himself about twenty miles from the building to his house as he passes people around him and his siblings were aftering him, throwing some questions at him. Gumball was at his house, but around it was cover with police cars, officers, and a few dozen people that live in the neighborhood, who had their phones up to record the scene. Gumball run to them and saw the officers who were arresting. Nicole and Richard both had their hands in cuffs as they were being escorted to the police car.

Gumball shouted "Mom! Dad!" He ran up to them, but he one of the cops stop him. He goes to the crowd of people, where he saw them and call out of their names again. "Mom! Dad! What's going on?!"

One of the neighborhoods said in shock "Your mom is Warrior-Cat?"

"What?"

Mr. Robertson explained "That's what she told the cops. They came in and she claims to be Warrior-Cat. Then her husband also claim to be an accomplice and knew about it, but didn't tell anyone about it."

Darwin and Anais caught up to them and Anais asked her older brother of why was he's running and why they were cops at their house. Then she and Darwin got their answer in shock. The parents went into the backseat of a police car and one of them had Warrior-Cat' suit and nothing else. The police hasn't found Darwin or Anais' suit in either of their rooms. Looks like they hide it, but was force to chose for the sake of their kids. So they chose the one that they already knew off.

Gumball cried "No. No! You can't do this! You can't do this!" He try to move himself to his parents, but one of the cops stop him by saying "Take it easy, kid. We're just arresting another punk in a mask."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE NOT WHO THEY CLAIM TO BE! THEY'RE DOING THIS TO PROTECT US!"

Both Richard and Nicole look at their kids one last time with glooms in their faces. The car then drives away from the scene, making Gumball screaming bloody murder and try to go after them, but his siblings stop him by holding each arm.

"MOM! DAD!"

* * *

**Wow! Lots have happen on this chapter! The Toxic Death Team had order an attack on Iris' neighborhood and slaughter over seventy five people. Then the cops arrest everyone wearing a mask, including Elmore's Warriors and Gumball's parents, who took the rack on this, preventing the arrest of their son! Coming up next, Gumball and his siblings visit their parents in jail and they made a promise to them. Also, what horrible death will The Toxic Death Team be planing? Stick around!**


	17. Promise Me

**Sorry I didn't post this one again. This one was long, but I got it done. Previously on that last chapter, The Toxic Death Team had summon their first attack on Iris Madison, A.K.A Night-Ninja, plus the deaths of over seventy-five people within the neighborhood. Now the cops had arrested every masks within the city, and at the end, for the shakes of Gumball, Nicole and Richard turn themselves in, claiming to Warrior-Cat herself as given by Nicole. Here's what happen in this shocking chapter that you won't forget about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Promise Me**

**Elmore's County Jail.**

Gumball and his siblings went to Elmore's County Jail where their parents are at. Nicole and Richard turn themselves in to the cops after a mask hunt was declared by the department. Since the aftermath of the attack of The Toxic Death Team in Iris' neighborhood, the costumed heroes were targeted as scapegoats for what happen. They didn't cause this, but they made it happen because of one person decided to become a hero. As the news were given reports about rounding up every masks in the city, Nicole and Richard soon learn that they'll be going for Gumball next. So they had no choice; by the time the cops came, Nicole and Richard give themselves up to them, saying that Nicole is Warrior-Cat and Richard is her accomplice.

At Elmore's County Jail, the three siblings went inside the building, where they saw a bunch of cops and goons in either in a small jail or a bench in handcuffs. There a small office where one cop was there to take a thugs' picture and his fingerprints. About three feets from it stood a two jails right next to each other. From one of those jails stood two familiar faces that Gumball, Darwin and Anais knew.

Nicole and Richard were seated from a bench until Richard saw the kids and patted Nicole on the back. The two of them go to them as the kids went to them as well.

Gumball said "Mom. Dad." His tone suddenly change to anger with surprise that he was holding it since the cops arrested both Nicole and Richard, claiming to be who they are. "What the hell were you guys thinking?!"

Nicole scolded with the same tone Gumball was using "I should be asking you the same thing, young man. In fact…" She lock eyes with all of her kids. "I should be asking you _all._"

Darwin said with disbelief "I can't believe that you guys lied to the police. Why would you both do that?"

Richard got in on this and said "And what? Watch and let them take Gumball away from us? Maybe you and Anais? Forget it. We did what we have to do."

Anais asked "Can you just tell them the truth, mom and dad? That you're not…" Her voice turn into a whisper when she learns that their in a room full of witnesses, including cops. "you know, Warrior-Cat?"

Nicole shakes her head negatively. "I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen. You kids are not responsible for these actions. You'll learn when you're adults."

Gumball pointed out as he screamed "But I'm the one who should be in jail, mom! Not you guys, not Darwin or not Anais! Me! I'm an adult! Just tell them the truth! You can't keep this lie in here! They're going to know eventually!"

"I don't care, Gumball. You're still my child and I can't let you rot in here. Listen, me and your father has spoken to an attorney, and he said that the cops can only put us in her for about sixty-hours. They can't press charges against us or you. You all haven't commit a regular crime, let only of what happen."

Gumball then asked "Listen, I don't care what the cops will or will not do to you both. Just please, tell them. The villains are looking me and the team. They kill the Colonel and put one of ours in the hospital. They're not going to rest until they find me or we'll all end up in body bags."

Richard replied "Well, if they're looking for Warrior-Cat, then the best way for Warrior-Cat is to being here, all lock up."

Nicole took her turn and stated to her kids "Gumball, listen to us. It's very, very important that we're about to say something to you. That includes you too, Darwin and Anais. The police are out there right now and their objective is to find and take down this team down. They murder over seventy-five people and put dozens of cops in the morgue. They're not just going to let this one slide. I want you all to stay with Granny Jojo's for a bit until things calm down a bit. You can't go back to our place; there'll be cops or that team on the news going around the town. And you all can't go back to school either."

Anais cried "I can't believe this is happening. If only we haven't know-"

"Forget it, Anais." Interrupted Richard. "What's done is done. You all can't change that."

Nicole continued "I also want you all to promise us that you will never wear those costumes again."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were silence after their mother give them a promise. They wanted to object this, so did Gumball, but what choice do they have? The Colonel dead, the lair has been destroyed, Night-Ninja is in the hospital, and over seventy-five people had been slaughtered by a villains team. So they had no other choice.

With defeat and out of guilt, Gumball sighed "We promise."

Both Nicole and Richard give a little smile to their kids as Nicole replied "As long as you guys are safe, we're just glad. And Gumball, you were right. Me and Richard made some mistakes in our lives."

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "No, guys, please-"

"No, no, no. You were right about us, Gumball. I have been working for so long that it made you go on these actions."

Richard added out of guilt "And I have been doing nothing all my life and try to live a few extra years just to be with you guys."

"But all we did was we ignore you guys. We didn't help you guys with your homework, we didn't get along like we use to, and we push you to being like us. I just that being away from work for a few days can change everything, but it didn't."

Gumball corrected "Mom, dad, you can't always be there for us in our lives. You try your best of being our parents. You can't keep bringing this family alive everyday. You're not the real heroes, we are."

Nicole's smile increases a bit and said "Thank you, Gumball. That means a lot to us."

Gumball cried as tears were forming out both of his eyes "I'm so sorry that I got you guys lock up here"

Richard calms him down and said "Hey, come on now. We're tough enough to handle these guys."

One of the cops came and said to the family "Visiting hours are over."

Nicole spoke to her kids one last time before Gumball and his siblings headed out. "Take care of each other, guys. Gumball, you'll look out for your brother and sister."

Gumball nodded "I'll do that, mom. See you guys later."

"Bye sweetheart."

Darwin and Anais say their byes to their mother and father before Gumball and his siblings headed out of the county jail. Richard and Nicole embrace each other as the thugs from behind them were looking at them with menace faces.

* * *

**The Toxic Death Team's Secret Headquarters.**

Meanwhile, at nightfall, in a large warehouse that is deep below the streets of Elmore stood the lair of The Reaper and his minions. Inside of it was all red as red lights covers the entire section inside of the lair. The lair had exotic dancers in each distance as five feet from each other, two bars from each side of the lair, dozens of video stations on the east side, a pool from the left and at the center of the lair stood a revolting couch with a dancer. From the sanction of each walls stood The Toxic Death Team's symbol in black as it was spray on by most of the members.

The Reaper exclaimed at the top of his lungs "This evil lair owns!"

The Reaper and his crew, plus Death-Wolf were at the revolting couch as they watch the dancer. Yellow-Death was drinking beer, Horned-Fury was smoking a weed, Bite-Killer was eating a slice of pizza, Deathly-Toast was eating a bowl of chips and Death-Wolf was drinking beer also. The rest of the members were either enjoying a game of pool by themselves or at another, playing a video game, enjoying a martini at one of the bars or spraying the team's symbol at the walls.

Yellow-Death said with an eyebrow raise up "Does people still say that?"

"Yeah." Nodded The Reaper.

Horned-Fury just took a deep inhale before saying as white smoke was coming out of her mouth "Yo, boss. I think they're something wrong with you fishs."

In front of their eyes stood a large tank filled with dozens and dozens of razor sharp teeth piranhas. But something was wrong with them. They weren't flowing around in the tank; they're just lying around there like sacks of potatoes. Tobias' crew and Death-Wolf were watching the large tank and the piranhas.

Yellow-Death agreed "She's right, man. I think you're using the wrong kind of water."

The Reaper notices of how the piranhas were just lying at the bottom of the tanks and doing nothing else but just sit there. He said "Oh, shit, you're right. What the hell, Mario? You said that you know what you're doing."

On top of the ladder, right next to the tank, stood a mid-forties goat wearing a black suit with the team's symbol on the chest. Mario explained in an Hispanic accent "It's fine, man. They're just settling in into their environment. I have use the finest saltwater in Mexico, and they're adapting to it."

The Reaper groan as he did a facepalm "Oh, my god. Mario, if you're screwing me, you're going to be the first one out of this team in a bodybag. We're already behind schedule for the last couple of days, and still the restroom aren't up and ready."

Deathly-Toast asked in concern "Hey man, is it okay for you to be spending your money on all of this? I mean, I know that we hire the best man on the team, plus Death-Wolf, but is it this a bit too much for this?"

"I don't give a fuck of what you said about me spending money without second thoughts. Without it, I wouldn't plan of making this the first super villains team. Plus some of the expenses belong to my lame parents."

"Speaking of your parents, Reaper..." Said one of the members, who was walking to them with his iPhone on his hand. "Your parents is on the phone. They like to have a word with you."

"Great. Now what do they want now?"

"I don't know, but they sound piss off." The Reaper grab the phone and put it up against his ear as he took off his helmet to get a better listening. "What do you guys want? I'm in the middle of something. This have better be important."

Mrs. Wilson was calling from her mansion as she held up a bill on her hand. Her husband was behind her with his arms cross and she was furious of what she was seeing. She screamed "What's important is that I got a bill from the credit card company from things that I don't seem to recall! You spend almost 750,000 dollars and maxed out fifteen credit cards! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Mom, it's for my plan. Quit being such a bitch just because I blew almost a million dollars. For god's shakes, we got billions and billions of dollars."

"Tobias, I have just learn from the news of what you and your team had done on these people. Are you out of your mind? Is this conflict over these heroes is observing you so much that you got over seventy-five people murder in cold blood?!"

Mr. Wilson grab the phone from his wife and spoke "Tobias, this has gone to far. The police are still out there looking for you guys after rounding up the rest of the heroes. You need to stop this. Or we'll tell the cops of where you and your friends are."

"Come on, guys! They're afraid of us! They saw what we done! And this is just the beginning! Right now, we at our lair, where we filled it like in every villain's lair in the comic books. There's death traps and shit that we're building. Next, we're going assemble our members and take down the city by its hands! It's going to be something people will never forgets and it's going to be on Friday night."

"No." Stated Harold. "That's it, Tobias. This is where we draw the line here. From now on, you're on your own. You hear me? You're going to be target like the rest of your buddies, and we're not going to bail you this time. You're also not getting any special treatment while you're in your cell all alone. We'll even start babbling our lips about your little lair to the cops."

"Find." Said The Reaper, who close his eyes and ended his phone conversation. "You two can go fuck yourselves." He throws his phone to the member who brought him his phone in anger.

"Great. Un-fucking-believable. First, we saw every costume freaks getting arrested by the cops, then Gumball's parents taking the heat for Warrior-Cat, claiming to be Warrior-Cat herself by the mom while that fat bastard is an accomplice. Then my parents are being dickheads like always and aren't going to help us getting away from this."

Death-Wolf took a slip from his beer and said "You must relax, boss. Everything is going as you planned."

"No. Not everything." Corrected The Reaper. "That bitch that they lock up with that old man isn't Warrior-Cat. I seen Warrior-Cat! He's like my age! What the hell is going on here, where just one random douche is taking the heat of my enemy, claiming to be who they are, and, out of everyone people in this goddamn city, it's got to be Gumball Watterson's parents."

Deathly-Toast guessed as he was still eating chips "Yeah, it's not like they're protecting their own son like he's Warrior-Cat or something."

The Reaper stop and look at the toast with his eyebrow raise in question. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it: Why would anybody, out of everyone in Elmore, wouldn't want to take the heat for Warrior-Cat for something that he hasn't done? They wouldn't want to put their own lives and reputation for one hero. Why? Because they only know him on the streets, not what's behind the mask. Then, Gumball's parents, suddenly took his place by claiming to be Warrior-Cat. Another reason? They were protecting someone who was under the mask, in conclusion, probably, their own son."

The Reaper and his crew, minus Death-Wolf, look at the toast with expressions on their faces. Horned-Fury spatted "Do you have any idea how retarded is that, Anton? There's no one that pussy is Warrior-Cat. You have to be a moron to believe you, you fucking douche."

"Actually," Stated Death-Wolf. "I think small minded toast may be on to something, boss. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Watterson being in jail won't be such a bad thing after all."

The Reaper said while still having his expression face on "Are you serious? You're not believing of what that shit just said. It's ridiculous. All I know is that asshole is still out there and those jackasses are in jail. I don't even know who he is."

"No." Smiled Death-Wolf. "You do know who's his _parents _are."

* * *

**Elmore's County Jail.**

Back at the county jail, Nicole and Richard were the only ones left in the cage while all of the thugs were either release early or transfer to the state prison. They been in here for three days, and all they needed was two more days until they can be released from jail. A cop was left alone at the office where another cop came and ask if they can use his assistance for something they can't handle. Soon, the two cops left the office before going to another room, leaving the two couple all alone.

Then, out of nowhere, the front door open wide and footsteps were heard coming downstairs, revealing three gruesome rats with muscles and biceps, and their shirts were sleevless to more muscles from both of their arms. Richard and Nicole both look up to see the three rats going to their cage. One of them open the cage, and all of them enter in before facing the two couple.

Richard asked with curiosity "Can I help you gentleman with something?"

One of the rats spoke in a thug-like voice "Yeah, The Reaper wants to take a picture with you, Warrior-Cat."

Another one took out an iPhone as the rest of them cross their arms and grinned at them.

* * *

**Rachel's Place.**

The Wattersons siblings were at Rachel's new apartment instead of going to Granny Jojo's place, like their mother had told them while they visit her and their dad in prison. But what they didn't realize was that their grandmother was at vacation in Rio, and won't be coming back for three months. Rachel had gotten herself an apartment that is close to her college; it wasn't as fancy as her parent's madison, but she love it, despite having a bit a richness in it. The gang had told Rachel about their secret identities to her, and she was still having trouble getting use to it.

Gumball and his siblings were at the kitchen as they were eating hamburgers with Rachel, except that Gumball has barely eat his meal. He was still feel guilty about all of this, including the part about him and his siblings in prison. Gumball said to her "Listen, Rach, thanks for letting me and my siblings still here. We wouldn't know what we would do after all of this."

Rachel said "Well, what I was supposed to do with Darwin's brother and sister? Let you all on the streets? I don't think so. Why can't you all just go back at that twins lair Gumball had manage?"

Anais answered "We can't; they text us saying that cops are still out there finding and they had to lock down the lair with them until further notice."

"I still can't believe that my brother had done all of this. I swear, if I see that cocksucker out there, I'm going to kick the shit out of him before sending his ass in jail."

Gumball muttered to himself "Good luck when facing his team, Rachel. You won't know where he's at or his buddies. But it doesn't matter now. If only I listen to my parents, none of this would be happening."

Darwin replied "Dude, it wasn't your fault. We didn't even know that he and his toxic death bastards was going to do this."

Anais added "Darwin's right; we should just leave this to the cops, just mom and dad promise us."

"You're right." Sighed Gumball, who was about to eat his burger until he heard a small beep from his iPhone. He took it out and saw that he had gotten a message.

Darwin asked "Who's send you a message?"

"It's Tobias."

Rachel asked in anger in her tone "What is that bastard up to now?"

As Gumball open the message, it was a picture. But the picture he was looking at made Gumball's heart stop completely in shock. He started to breath and tears are forming from his eyes in hysterically.

Anais asked in concern "Gumball, what's wrong?"

Gumball's eyes were laying out from both of them and stand on his his feet in shock. Anais, Darwin and Rachel were also standing up and try their best to calm him down.

Darwin asked "Dude, what's happening? What is it?"

Finally, Gumball broke down as both of his knees were on the color floor and show the picture to everyone in the room. It went silent as the three of them were looking at the picture, and Anais started crying as Darwin held her. The picture was Nicole and Richard Watterson, laying in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Elmore's Hospital.**

_There was no detail of what had happen after getting the picture. Neither me nor my siblings couldn't remember what happen next. Somebody told us that the picture was send all over the Internet, making every villain in the city looking at it and making remarks about it, saying how funny is was seeing some old fools beaten in so many ways in jail._

At the hospital, Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Rachel were at a room where Richard and Nicole were being held. They were at two separate beds from each other. Gumball and Anais were at Nicole's side and Darwin and Rachel were at Richard's side. The siblings were crying from their eyes as they held on their parent's hand. Both of them got some serious bruises all over their bodies, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg or arm. The doctors said that they suffered some brute beatings from three local thugs, who came in the jail and walk out after they were done. They said that they was a slim chance they could wake up, but they never said for how long? A week? A month? A year or so? They never said.

_The Reaper had order a ceasefire for three days to celebrate our parents being suffer like this. Their honor and bravery was all part as meanceless for someone as pathetic as them._

_They knew who I am._

They weren't the ones that were here; soon the members from Elmore's Warriors came in their regular clothes and show their respect for Gumbal and the rest of his family. They all got flowers, sympathy cards, and a hug from each member of Gumball's siblings. Everyone had pray to god for the lives of Gumball's parents.

_Elmore's Warriors were released from prison after the cops found out that they had nothing to do with the assault at Night-Ninja's neighborhood, along with the other superheroes. However, in accordance with their release, they were told by the cops that they will not be allow to wear their costumes ever again as a city-wide ban was established in the morning of Friday._

_The Toxic Death Team had send another message to me, saying that they promise they wouldn't interfere with the team showing their respect for us._

_But it didn't matter to me. I was dying on the inside._

_I try to imagine, which it was a mistake for me, of recalling what happen before I got the picture. Did mom or, perhaps, dad fought back against those killers? How much many punches they landed before they got a taste of their own medicine? A deadly one._

_Our mom and dad were both consider the best parents ever, and I push them away with words I didn't mean to say to them. All they ever wanted was to try being there for us, but I wouldn't let them. And it's all my fault._

Gumball held her mother's hand against his and look at her with tears coming out his eyes. He lay out the words he can find for her and his dad for what he said in spite, even though they can't respond to him.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, dad." Gumball kisses her mother's paw and held it against the top of his forehead.

_Is this how things were going to be if we continue this? Risking our lives while the people that we love and care for gets what's coming for them?_

After visiting Gumball's parents, everybody headed out of the door after a nurse came and said that visiting hours are over. Joseph give Gumball a hug and said "Sorry about your folks. The team thought we came here to show our respect for them. Hope you don't mind."

Gumball still had tears in his eyes and nodded "Not at all. Thanks guys, that means a lot to us."

Henry Benson, who is the Lieutenant, said "Listen, Gumball, we love to help you and your siblings to get those pricks, but me and the team just got parole last night and they'll put us back in jail if we continue this."

Gumball stated "It's okay. I'm not looking for revenge. Me and my siblings made a promise to our parents to not to get involve in this anymore, and that's exactly what were going to do."

Gamble said in surprise "Are you serious? Are you going to do something about it?"

"They put our parents in the hospital, Shawn, plus Night-Ninja. All those people got murder, along with their kids and their houses blow up into pieces a week ago. We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. It's because of me I got involved again, not to mention I put my brother and sister involve. Now our parents are pay for their lives inside there. And it's all because of me. I had to keep this secret from not just them, but to everyone at school and at this city, and I put two people in there. How long are more people are going to die if we put on our mask? I can't risk seeing the ones I love getting hurt or kill, and I push them aside. I feel so goddamn confuse by all this!"

"No, you're not."

Gumball's ears were pointed up and saw who he had thought would never see her face again, even after what she said to him. Penny.

Gumball said one word "Penny."

Both of the former couple ran up to them and hug each other as Penny explained "I came in as soon as I hear about what happen. It was all over the news."

"I know."

They put away from each other's arms and Gumball started first. "Penny, listen, I-"

Penny sadly replied "You don't have to said it, Gumball."

"But I do. I should have just told you the truth what I had been doing, but I was too stubborn to tell you that I push you away. I wanted that I'm sorry for everything, Penny."

Gumball lower his head in sadness, and Penny use her hands to lift it back and lock eyes with hers. Her eyes were at the state of crying as tears were coming out of her.

Penny said as she was crying "Gumball, I'm the one who should be telling you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing it in you. I hope you don't blame me for what I say to you."

"Never." Said Gumball, whom he and Penny return back for another hug as the entire team were looking at it with tears in their eyes. From behind the reuniting couple, a man in a large trench overcoat black jacket was walking to the halls and heading right to them. As everyone was distracted by the moment, Joseph saw the man heading in. Something didn't seem right at him. His face was painted all in white with black eyelander in each eyes, and his hands slowly remove the stash from the jacket, dropping it on the ground and revealing a bomb chest, strap all over the stomach region and held up a small detonator. The bomb chest had a small symbol of The Toxic Death Team.

Joseph's eyes dotted in shock and, as soon as the villain press the button, he screams as the still hugging couple "Gumball! Look out! Behind you!"

Both of the couple look at the villain holding up the detonator and the bomb. He press it, making him explode into thousand of pieces, and the explosion was enough force sending more than couple of people flying to the other side of the hallway. A smoke was form from the aftermath of the explosion, and Gumball was left in a daze.

Soon dozens of bullets came in out of the smoke, creating a riot on the hallway. The rest of Elmore's Warriors ran as far as they can and duck and cover from the bullets. Gumball was still lying on the floor, then came in members of The Toxic Death Team with semi-automatic pistols in their hands. Elmore's Warriors, plus Gumball's love ones, were still behind ducking cover from the bullets. They got one person and held it across their chest for protection.

As Gumball was getting up from the ground, one of the members grab him by the neck and head out before the rest of the members were finished shooting at what they thought was the team and head out. They run through the hallways and shoot everyone person they see, handicap or at a bed. By the time they reach through the first floor, they fire bullets in the air, scaring the people around and killing most of them who doesn't corporate. They made it to a black armored van with the team's symbol on the front and on each door side.

As soon as they went in with Gumball inside, one of them shouted "We got the kid! Go! Now!"

The van started up and crash into every car they see or at least _they _see them coming at them and get out of the way. The van made it out of the building and drive into the streets.

Gumball was now at the villain's van, surrounded by many villains in skull mask. Gumball asked with nervous "W-What the hell is this? What's going on?"

One of the members replied "We're kidnapping your feline ass, fuck face, that's what is going on."

"Yeah, the boss wants us to bring you to his lair so he can look at your face one last time before the big finale."

Gumball asked "What big finale? What's he planning?"

"Too bad you don't get to see it what he's about to do to you, but first he wants us to make you wear this." The villain then throw something in front of Gumball's eyes, something that he didn't want to see ever. His suit and his shield.

Gumball push the suit aside in anger and shout "No! I'm not wearing that anymore! You can just go ahead and torture me! It's not like you all can't kill me or anything!"

One villain grab Gumball's head by lifting it, revealing his whole neck, and hold him as another villain grabs a long blade.

"Wanna bet, kid?"

Before he can make him wear the suit by sending that blade into his neck, a blade out of nowhere hit him in the head, spattering blood on the side.

One of the villains exclaimed "What the fuck was that?!"

The van was push aside a bit, making everyone more startled than they were. Then at the backdoors, spikes appear out of nowhere and pludes onto it, including three more villains. Then the backdoors and the dead villains were force out of the van, revealing the cause of it.

* * *

Back at the hospital, where the rest of the team come out of their hiding place after the ceasefire. Lieutenant Marshall said to everyone "Is everyone okay?"

The rest of the team nodded and muttered in agreement, except for two member.

"Wait, where's Joseph and Jenny?"

Penny asked with worryingly "And Gumball?"

The Lieutenant then felt something empty from his left pocket; he put his hand on it and didn't feel anything.

"Where's my car keys?"

* * *

The car keys to the team's van was being driven not by the Lieutenant, but one of the team. Actually, _two_ people of the team. As the male teenage wolf was behind the wheel, the female teenage wolf was on top of the van with with a baton blade blaster.

"Game on, motherfuckers!" Exclaimed Jenny.

* * *

**Oh, my god! This is getting intense! The Reaper just learn who Warrior-Cat is and had put Gumball's parents in the hospital! Gumball and siblings made a promise to their family that they will never agree to wear their costumes again. Now The Toxic Death Team had kidnapped Gumball, and The J Twins are coming to save his ass again! What will happen next after they save his life again? Find out!**


	18. Payback

**Okay, sorry I didn't posted this yesterday. I was working on it, and was almost close of finishing it. But I'm done. This is where everything builds up at the end of the chapter. You're going to love this. Last time, The Reaper and his team, The Toxic Death Team, had just ruin Gumball Watterson' life and they kidnapped him during a visit to his parents at the hospital. Now The J Twins come to save his ass once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Payback**

The two vans were driving into the streets of Elmore in a flash; one belong to The Toxic Death Team and the other belong to Elmore's Warriors. The villains had kidnapped Gumball back at Elmore's Hospital during the visit of Gumball's parents, after being physically beaten in jail by Tobias' members. They had learn about Gumball's true identity as Warrior-Cat and caught him before slaughtering many people back at the hospital.

The J Twins were on a van; Joseph was the driver and Jenny was on top of the moving vehicle with her baton blade blaster.

The villain's backdoor were taken off by the van's impact spikes, taking it out and some of the villains. One of the members saw the van and Jenny before shouting "Its those fucking twins!"

The remain member all took out their semi-automatic pistols and fire at the van. Joseph swerve the van to dodge the bullets. Jenny fire her blade onto one villain's throat. The villain then fail out of the van before being collide on impact at a car. Jenny took out another blade her jacket and inserted her baton before firing at another villain in the head. The villain was still alive and kept firing his pistol before shooting at the last villain in the back and Gumball protecting himself from the bullets.

Joesph move forward onto the van as Jenny inserting a third blade in her baton blaster. Then the villains van moves to the left, hitting the side of their van. Jenny almost loses a foot, but kept her balance. Joseph retaliates by hitting them back. As the two vans were collided at each other, Jenny moves forward to the villains van.

The villain at the passenger seat and fire his semi-automatic pistol at Joseph, but he manage to get out before the bullets hit him. The villain saw Jenny up on the roof of the van and shouted to the driver "She's on the roof!"

The driver argued back "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go get her!"

The villain stick his head on the window and fires more bullets at her. Jenny remain hiding at the edge of the van before he finally stop. He waited a few seconds till the female wolf can't come out no more.

The villain said to the driver with victorious "I think I got her!"

The Jenny came out of her hiding place at the side of the van and fire her blaster onto the villain's armed hand.

As the villains scream, Jenny hold on to the edge of the roof and uses her both of her feet to face off the villain. She give him a couple of kicks in the face before the villain grab one of her foot with his last hand. Big mistake for him. Jenny jump herself back on the roof of the van combine with a flip, causing the villain out of the van and being mercy ran over by car underneath the wheels. With no more villains left in the van, Jenny swoop in inside of the passenger seat and grab the villain's pistol before putting it against the driver's head.

Jenny threatened "Okay, puckface, tell us where you're taking Warrior-Cat and I promise you wouldn't get a bullet in your head."

The driver revealed with nervousness "W-We're taking him to The Reaper's lair. It's actually a large storage unit down at West Boulevard. At 742th Avenue!

"Thank you." Said Jenny before kicking the driver out of the van, sending him to his demise. She then got hold of the wheel. As soon as everyone was dead within the van, Gumball look around and saw himself covering in blood from all the other villains.

He shouted in shock "Jesus Christ! What happened?! Who are you people?!"

Jenny answered "Relax, Gumball. It's me, Jenny."

"Jenny?! What the fuck is going on here?"

"Rescuing your ass like always. You should thank us."

"Us?"

The heroes van, driven by Joseph, came in and shouted at her twin sister "Jenny! What you found out?!"

Jenny scream back "I found out where their lair are! Just follow me and we'll get there in no time! Gumball, get into your costume right now. We're going to settle these punks once and for all."

Gumball shouted as he put his head right near Jenny's ear "No! I can't do this! My mom and dad are at the hospital! My brother and sister are probably dead, maybe even my girlfriend! I can't do this no more! Just leave me out of it, you psychopaths!"

Joseph shouted at Gumball from the van "Hey Gumball! Quit your whining and start acting like a hero! It's time to start straighten yourself and stop feeling shit!"

* * *

**Night fall: The Toxic Death Team's H.Q.**

In the villains' lair, The Reaper, his crew and Death-Wolf left their lair hours ago on the biggest event that the Reaper mention during his conversation with his nagging parents. A couple of the members stay behind and watch the large tank fill with dozens and dozens of razor sharp piranhas. From the moment that Tobias had bought the fishes and complain that the piranhas weren't moving, one of the members, Mario, said that he had gotten the saltwater from Mexico and said that the piranhas were adapting to their new environment. However, it's been almost an entire day, and they still hasn't move.

One of the members said "I think The Reaper was right. The fishes hasn't move for an entire damn day."

"He's right. I'm no nothing about all this Marine biology crap, but I don't think the piranhas aren't supposed to lay there for an entire day."

"Mario, what the hell? You said they're suppose to adapt in their environment after getting that salt water crap from your country. Are you sure its salt water?"

Mario replied "Of course, it's salt water. Maybe they don't like being in this big ass tank like this."

"So what, you speak fish now?"

"No, asshole. I'm just saying that its the tank. I try to tell The Reaper a couple of times, but he has this fuck up idea of putting Warrior-Cat in there. He is really going over the edge about this whole battle with Elmore's Warriors."

"You think that's fuck up? Just wait till the bombs go off in Elmore. He said its going to be light up brighter than The Fourth of July. I can't believe that asshole and his crew are out there planning the bombs in several buildings while we're stuck here hosting the after party and looking up some non-dead and lazy fishes. "

Their conversation was soon ended after a van with the team's logo on the front and at each side of the door came up after the storage door from the back open up.

Mario said "Looks like they're bad with that son of a bitch. Hope they didn't kill him already; The Reaper will be piss that if he founds out after the bombs goes off and he'll had Death-Wolf tear off our necks or Bite-Killer eat our bodies. Which ever comes first."

The entire members go to the back of the storage door, where they saw the van. Mario said to the driver "Hey, you assholes better not kill that kid! The Reaper give you specially orders not to kill him, just kidnap his ass!"

The two doors from each side of the front were open and two people came out of it. The entire members look dead in their eyes when they saw who they were. It wasn't part of them. Warrior-Cat and Jenny look at the shocking villains with their weapons at each hand.

Mario said in wide eyed "Oh, shit"

"Boys and girls…" Said the male teenage wolf, who enter the lair and join his team with a katana in both of his hands. "You're about to get your asses kick."

Warrior-Cat added "Very hard!"

The three masked heroes quickly charges at the villains, who did nothing to prevent this like pulling out a gun or fighting back. The J Twins were the first ones to get their first victims as Jenny fires a baton blade onto a villain's skull. Most of the villains got their own weapons and fight the twins back, but they were as quick as a speedy mouse. Joseph slices two villains arms and legs with his katana. Warrior-Cat uses his shield against a villain's attack before hitting him across the face. He then fires a solar flare from his device onto another one as he was about to attack Jenny from the back. Joseph slices a person head and plunges one in the chest before slicing him in half. Jenny stab a person' mouth and slice off on the right with her baton blade.

Mario attack Warrior-Cat with a hammer, but Warrior-Cat block it and punch him in the face. Warrior-Cat kept punching him with his free hand and his shield. Mario then runs away from him, but Warrior-Cat chase after him.

Joseph slice off a person's head off before throwing his blade onto another one in his mouth. Jenny stab one member in the chest and the blade was fire through him into another one in the stomach. She quickly grab her blade from the villain and slice off a person's face in half.

Mario climbs up the stairs that was install for the large tank as he pleaded "Warrior-Cat, stop! You don't understand!"

Warrior-Cat shouted "Shut up, asshole!"

As Mario took his last step to the roof of the tank, the back of his head got hit by Warrior-Cat's shield. Mario quickly got up and faces Warrior-Cat as he got both of his hands up in beg.

"Please, you have to believe me! I wasn't at the scheme to put your parents in the hospital! I swear!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Screamed Warrior-Cat! "You were at the scene of our lair when you and your buddies kill the Colonel and trash our lair or weren't you at that?!" He swings his shield on to his ribcage. "Or maybe you were at the scene when you blow up all those people houses in Night-Ninja's neighborhood?!" The goat's face was smashed by the shield, earning him a broken nose and his mouth bleed. "Or maybe you were one of those bastards that post comments about my parents in the hospital?! Is that it?!"

Warrior-Cat continue beating the villain senseless as he throw throwbacks at him and tears were forming from both of his eyes. He wanted to beat the person who's responsible for everything, not this prick he was beating now. He imagine him beating Tobias with his bare hands. He wanted to kill Tobias, but the promise he and his siblings had made to their parents that they can't get involve in this for good.

With the villain was beaten to a pulp, Warrior-Cat grab him by the shirt collar and look at his with his menacing face as eyes were deep red from all the crying.

"Did you know…" Stated Warrior-Cat. "How many people had died because of that assholes? You let this happen, and you all did nothing." His voice had turn into anger. "Enjoy being piranha food!, dipshit!"

He pushes the man into the pool, where he was sinking down to the bottom of the tank. Warrior-Cat watches as the man was about to be eaten alive by the millions of razor sharp piranhas. Joseph and Jenny were finished with the rest of the member and Jenny became the first one to see Mario going down and the piranhas. They watch as the piranhas were about to eat the man right down to the bone. They waited a couple of more minutes after three minutes has pass.

Warrior-Cat asked in defeat "What the hell? Are these piranhas are dead or something?"

Joseph corrected "They're not dead, Warrior-Cat. Looks like Tobias isn't good of knowing the generations of piranhas. Those are first generation. A good way to waste perfectly good money on fishes that can't even nibble a fresh."

"That douchebag."

Jenny grab a semi-auto pistol from the van and fire a couple of bullets onto the glass before it disappeared into thousand of pieces, letting out the entire region of salt water. The entire piranhas were out of the tank as the water was out from the broken tank, including one remaining member.

Mario cough a bit of water out of his mouth and breathed at the same time. The J Twins look at the man getting some air within him. As soon as he was done, he was being stare at by two local masked heroes.

Joesph said with his arms cross "Alright, shitbrains," Jenny pointed the pistol, still has some bullets from it, onto the villain's head. "Tell us what you know."

Mario spatted "Piss off, you fucking brats!"

Jenny hits him in the head with the pistol after that throwback. Joseph continued "Look, we know that Tobias Wilson is your boss. So you best better confess of what he and his goons are planning before your head is filled with bullets."

"Fuck you! You both can try to kill me! I ain't tellin you shit!"

Joseph then got his katana out from one villain's mouth and stick the tip against the villain's neck. Joseph asked "Wanna repeat again, dude? Cause I didn't hear you."

Mario glared at the twins as one of them had a gun to his head or the other one with his blade against his neck. So, in defeat, he told them what The Reaper was planing.

"The plan of killing those families and blowing up their houses were just step one in our plan. Right now, he and his goons are using the social media to contact his followers to wear their mask and join them for the celebration."

Warrior-Cat came in just in time and demanded "What celebration?"

"At midnight tonight, things are going to change around here once the fireworks are light up. That's what he intended to do. We're going to bring the whole city down into ashes."

"Damn it! Just tell us of what he's going to do in midnight!"

"Yeah right! You think you little friends right here can pull out a pistol and a blade on me just because I won't reveal the big plan for you. Forget it!"

Joseph said "Okay, then. Quick question though: how tall is this lair, from on top of the roof from all the way down to the ground?"

"About 150 feets tall. Why?"

"Cause we're going to drop you from the rooftop and see if you survive the fall."

"What?"

* * *

**Elmore's Hospital.**

The police had arrive on the scene after the attack of The Toxic Death Team. It wasn't as bad as Night-Ninja's neighborhood. Over forty people were murdered in cold blood, half of them were staffs and patients. They were alive, but got injure in the crossfire. Elmore's Warriors, plus Gumball's siblings and friends were alive, but some of them were still scare shitless from the attack. Darwin, Anais, Penny and Rachel were looking for Gumball while the team were looking for Joseph and Jenny. A beep from a communicator picks up and the Lieutenant pick it up and look if they were police officers or witnesses around him.

"Hello?"

"_Lieutenant Marshall, it's me Jenny."_

"Thank god, you're alright. Where is your brother?"

* * *

**The J Twins' Lair.**

The J Twins and Gumball, unmasked, were back at the twins' lair after getting the details of the big plan The Reaper had planned from Mario. The twins were cover in the villain's blood back at the lair. Joseph had gotten some ninja stars, long blades, and two katanas for the epic battle of their lives. Gumball was at the computer while Jenny was at a conversation with the Lieutenant in her communicator.

"He's alright, sir, and so is Gumball." Explained Jenny. "We're back in our lair. Sorry we took your van, but we needed it to save him. Listen, we just found out what The Reaper is planing. He and his team are planning to hit in downtown Elmore at midnight tonight."

"Jenny, listen, this has gone far enough. I told you that we can't do this anymore. The cops will found out that-"

"_The cops aren't going to handle this by themselves, Lieutenant. From what we learn, there is bombs planted in several buildings. Once the bombs goes off, that's where him and the rest of his team strike. He's got an entire army in his hands. Can you call the team that we're meeting right here in downtown Elmore?"_

"Kid, this is nuts. I had already see my brother kill, I saw one of ours put in the hospital, and everyone is dead. Half of them were families and kids living in the streets. We can't get involve in this anymore."

"_If we don't something about this, more people are going to died. It's up to us now, Lieutenant, to make things right. That's what you and your brother said, right? To make things right."_

"I can try." Sighted Henry Benson.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll meet in downtown Elmore at eleven thirty." Jenny place her communicator on the table and meet up with her twin brother.

Gumball was still at the computer and constantly paranoid of how the twins had order him to do. Gumball was on his Facebook account and writes a message to every superheroes in the city and told them about the The Reaper's plan.

Gumball said while being paranoid "This is fuckin nuts. Here I am, trying to avoid getting into this shit, and now I'm sending a message every superheroes about that bombs. This is crazy! They're not going to help us, and even if they would, the cops will throw their asses back to jail! Why would we take that chance?!"

Joseph replied "Dude, these jerk offs aren't going to rest until everyone is dead! These are real life super villains we're talking about. You think they won't pass up an opportunity like this? This is what they been waiting for."

Gumball kept on typing the urgent message on the computer. It reads: **CALLING ALL SUPERHEROES! WE NEED YOUR HELP! SUPERVILLAINS ARE PLANNING TO BOMB DOWNTOWN ELMORE! **After typing the message, he added the address on it before sending it to everyone who are wearing a mask.

"There." Stated Gumball. "I just send them all the message. God, this is going to be brutal. Can I least call my siblings now? I don't want them all involve in this not after what we been through."

Joseph said "Yeah, you may want to rethink about that, Gumball."

A knock on the door, alerted Gumball, but not the twins. He suspects that its the cops, but Jenny was taking that chance. Before Gumball can stop her, she opens the door after punching some numbers on the pad before leading out a couple of people that Gumball was surprise to see.

Darwin and Anais were the first ones to hug Gumball before they let go and Penny hug him next. Gumball asked in surprise "What are you all doing here?"

Anais answered "Joseph call us and said what you and the twins are planning to do."

Gumball then answer of what she's about to say next "And you all are going to try to talk me out of it. Good, because I can do this no more."

Darwin corrected "Actually, we came here to join you guys. All of us."

Gumball's jaw was left open as Darwin and Anais were consider of joining with them in an epic battle between them and the villains. And what's more surprising was that Darwin was referring to not just him and Anais, but to Penny and Rachel.

Gumball shakes his head negatively. "No. No, no, no! I'm not going to let you guys involved in this! We're going home! You both can do this without us!"

Anais shouted back "The hell we ain't! Gumball, this city needs us, and if we don't do something, this city going to be burn into ashes! We got to stop them!"

"Then what, Anais? You think everything would go back to the way things were back when all of this shit never happens? You think everyone is going to forget what they had done to those families?" Gumball's eyes were started to have tears. He puts his hands on them as he continues what he had to said. "Mom and dad were right; this is getting out of control. I just thought that wearing this goddamn outfit and prevent crime will help this city, but I didn't realize this will get out of hand. I'm just afraid, guys. I'm just so afraid."

Gumball kept crying in front of the people that he knowns. He never thought that all of this will be happening all because of them. This entire snowball effect has happened because he wanted to a real life superhero like these people in the comics, but what he didn't know was that it was leading up to it. His parents had warn him, but he wouldn't listen to them.

Joseph place his paw onto Gumball's shoulder and stated "We are afraid too, Gumball. It's okay to be afraid. You remember what you said? Even superheroes gets afraid too as well, including us."

Gumball look up both of the twins in surprise and his eyes were red from the crying. "Really? But you both told me that you weren't."

Jenny explained "We say a lot of things that may seem be truth to you and everyone else, but sometimes, we lie to not show any weaknesses."

Joseph said "That's why the Colonel taught us everyday not to show any weaknesses in every faces, even that we are afraid. Your mom and dad love you, Gumball. If they were alive and saw you and your siblings not doing what you're supposed to do, then they would have set you straight. They hurt your family, they hurt our family, now we're going to mess their family. You understand?"

Gumball dry his tears as he wipe them off with an arm and took a deep breath before announcing "Yes, sir."

Joseph smiled "Alright, now let's suit up and get those sons of bitches."

Soon the heroes had gotten into their suits and grab every weapon they find for the biggest battle for their lives. Penny and Rachel refuse to let the person they love died; so Gumball and Darwin each give them a suit and a weapon. They were both wearing a spare suit that Gumball and Darwin were wearing. Gumball notice that Joseph was writing something down on the table and headed out the door before coming back a few seconds later.

Jenny grab a needle fill with the green substance in front of Warrior-Cat's eyes. "Here." She said. "You're going to need this."

Seeing that needle had send Warrior-Cat in a flashback where he saw the needle after forming a partnership with the J Twins through a series a brute training and throwbacks at him. He saw the needle and ask what it was, and Jenny said those were life-threatening situations.

Warrior-Cat denied "No, I don't need it."

"This isn't a comic book, Gumball; everything is about to go down. In case all else fails, take it."

"No thanks. When we get to downtown and fight those bastards, he's on my list."

Rachel had overhear what Warrior-Cat said and go to him. She was wearing a spear suit of Darwin's Battle-Fish. Her hair had stretch long onto the mask. "You're really serious of taking him down, aren't you?"

Warrior-Cat stated in a serious tone "He put my parents in the hospital, Rachel. He deserve to pay for what he had done to me and my siblings."

Darwin said in his Battle-Fish's suit "Well, what are we waiting for? We got entire team of villains to stop."

"Amen, brother." Smiled Science-Girl.

* * *

**Downtown Elmore.**

Over hundred cops were on the scene in a radius of fifty yards within the area. They had been given an anonymous tip that The Toxic Death Team are about to strike in this location and bombs are being planted in several buildings. It said that it was one of the members of Elmore's Warriors, one who call herself Science-Girl. They order an evacuation of everyone living in downtown and had the bomb look for any bombs. So far, they haven't found at least one bomb. They were on the clock and spotting anyone wearing a villainous mask or having the team's logo on it. It wasn't going to be that easy since there was a mask ban on Elmore.

But unknown to the rest of the cops, there were seven people on top of the building and looking at the scene. Six may not wear their costumes and one had a large cape around him, but all of them had sinister faces and their leader was a muti-color rich kid.

"How the hell they did know where we're going to be? Somebody ratted us out." Said Jamie.

Tina Rex suggested "Must have been Mario. I never did like that bastard. Remind me to eat his flesh when we're done with this."

Tobias was wearing his armor underneath a black tuxedo; he had a binoculars in his hand and look at the scene right through it. He groaned in frustration when he saw that many cops in all over the area. "Jesus, this is going to wreck our plan. How the hell are we going to get down there and set our bombs into motion if these idiots are down there?"

Anton said "I'm surprised that they didn't found the bombs. You sure we put them there cause they haven't cause a panic yet."

Banana Joe replied "Of course we put them there. What the hell is going on here?"

Death-Wolf, in a large cape that covers his entire body, except for his face, said "Don't worry. They're going to know the bombs eventually."

Tobias asked in curiosity "What are you talking about, Death-Wolf?"

"Watch." Smiled the large German bodyguard, who took out a walkie talkie from his cape and held it on his mouth. "Detonate the first bomb."

Then the team saw a large explosion that didn't come from a building in downtown, but in uptown, scaring most of the team.

Jamie exclaimed "Jesus! Was that the Watterson's house?"

Tobias peak his eyes inside the binoculars and look at the smoke that came from a house, a house that could belong to an enemy that he had hated. He said in wide eyed as he took down the binoculars "It's Watterson's house, all right. Or what's left of it."

Death-Wolf continue ordered on the walkie talkie "Now detonate the bombs on all the buildings in Uptown Elmore. At the same time."

"_Roger."_

Then more explosions from uptown were erupted at the same time in different locations and ended in a fire. From under the scene, the cops, plus everyone, were seeing smoke coming from uptown.

"Jesus, look at that!"

"Were those explosions?!"

"There's go to be over twenty explosions around that area! What the hell is going on around here?!"

With no one to answer all those questions, the rest of the officers left their post and drive all the way to uptown, leaving the entire area of downtown Elmore unprotected.

Jamie then thought of something Death-Wolf said and replied "Wait, we didn't ask the guys to the bombs to be plan into another area. We were told that the bombs is to be plan right here. Who's the asshole that move all the bombs right over there?"

"Me." Answered Death-Wolf. "I knew something like this will happen, so I order your men to move the bombs to uptown, not risking the cops of finding out our plan. Now they'll be going up there, while we go down there."

Tobias grinned "Excellent, Death-Wolf. Gang, it's show time."

From down the streets of downtown Elmore, as the crowd were still the fire from uptown Elmore, a child holding her mother's hand saw something and asked "Mother, what's that?"

The mother saw what her child is pointing at and became immediately in shock, From about thirty feet from the crowd, people in villainous outfits were charging and slaughter innocent people with their long blades. They all had pistols, grenade launchers, hammers machine guns, and dangerous hold by their hands. People ran from them as fast as they could, but not far enough. The villains manage to kill them. They fire their grenade launchers onto the north side where the crowd were running from them, preventing them to stop, and some of them vaporized in the blast.

Several of the cops saw the explosions back from downtown and try to go back, but they were kill by the grenade launchers.

Most of the villains were trashing every stores they come across to and slaughter more from the inside before stealing from them.

Tobias, dress in his Reaper suit, and stab one people by the throat and another in the face. He shouted at his team "Fuck them! Fuck them all until we stomp every bit of their bones!"

The cops were trying to get into the riot, but couldn't risk themselves of getting caught in the crossfire after several cops went in and became more victims. Most of them went after the leader, but Bite-Killer came in and ate several police officers with its bare jaws. They escape from them, but Death-Wolf came and brutally kill them by cutting them into pieces with his two blades.

The Reaper got onto on the roof of the car and laugh as he raises both of his arms up in victorious. "That's it, everyone!" Scream The Reaper. "Kill! Kill them all until they all run back, living in their mommies basements! Let them know that we're the top dog in this city! We are the true meaning of fear! Soon the world will know our tale of The Reaper and his crew!"

Several more grenades were fired from across the street, killing more people and causing more explosions. The Reaper was enjoying his moment of celebration when suddenly...

"TOBIAS WILSON!"

The Reaper's gloating face stop when he hear someone calling his true name. He said in wide eye "What the hell?"

There, out of the smoke, were familiar footsteps and stood In front of The Reaper's face. There was Warrior-Cat and The J Twins. All of them had their arms cross with their weapons.

Warrior-Cat said "Party's over, dickface."

The entire Toxic Death Team stop what they were doing and saw three costumed heroes standing in front of their leader before going to him. The remaining crowd look to see the heroes coming to save them, even after what happen back at Night-Ninja's neighborhood.

The Reaper laughed underneath his helmet "Oh, this is so funny. Are you really that stupid? Did you think you all are going to stop us." The Reaper got out of the roof and landed on the ground as he and his evil army walked to the three heroes. "There's three of you all, and a whole army of us. And don't even try saying that you the cops behind your asses because we just send running after we slaughter a couple of them. Did you really believe that you all are going to stop us?"

Jenny said one word "No."

Joseph then added "That's we bought our friends."

Then, out of the mist clear smoke, the sound of footsteps came walking in out of the smoke and goes into behind the three heroes. The Reaper and his villains all were in wide eyed as they saw that they had their own army. An army of costumed heroes; most of them were members of Elmore's Warriors. They stop and join with the heroes as they introduce a standoff between them and the villains.

Joseph then smiled "Avenger's assemble, motherfuckers."

Warrior-Cat asked "What's the matter, Wilson? You're shitting yourself in that armor? Well, you should be."

* * *

**Oh, damn! Its all about to go down! Elmore's Warriors vs The Toxic Death Team! Who will win, and what will happens after the battle. And what about Gumball and his siblings? What will become of them and the letter that Joseph had wrote? What was in there? All of these questions will be reveal on the last chapter of Elmore's Warrior Returns!**


	19. Street Fighting

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. This one took longer as I hope, but I got it done. Here it is folks, the epic battle that you all been waiting for, Elmore's Warriors vs. The Toxic Death Team! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Street Fighting**

Tobias Wilson, also known as The Reaper, and his team, The Toxic Death Team, had commit a second massacre in Downtown Elmore. Death-Wolf had detonated the rest of the bombs in uptown, which was supposed to detonate in downtown, like the team was order to do, to distract the cops while they had their fun. The Toxic Death Team had spray murder and mayhem upon the citizens of Elmore by mercilessly killing them.

Then, out of nowhere, Warrior-Cat and The J Twins arrive to stop The Reaper and his murdering members. The Reaper laughs at them, thinking that the three of them are going stop him and his entire army of villains. But he was proven wrong when they introduce the villains to their own army. An entire army of costumed superheroes, including Elmore's Warriors. Every single one of masked heroes were there to take down the villains, even Night-Ninja was there, despite her injuries. Both of the teams were having a stare showdown before they start the big fight. The stares given by the heroes were more intense than the villains, scaring them and declare they want out. But they couldn't risk being captured by the cops. The audiences were seeing both teams going eye to eye at each other as they prepare to fight to the death.

When Warrior-Cat had given a remark to The Reaper of him shitting himself when he saw an entire army of heroes, The Reaper declared "Yeah, and when I'm done with you, I'll be using your face to wipe my ass."

Both Warrior-Cat and The Reaper glared at each other, and Warrior-Cat was the first one, out of everyone wearing a mask, to step forward before saying in a low voice "You're going to pay for what you done to my parents, you bastard."

The Reaper scolded back as he walk right into his enemy's face "Your parents? You and your team murder my uncle!"

Both of them were looking at each other very serious than both teams giving each other the eye. The J Twins were eyeing at Death-Wolf, who was eyeing at them.

Battle-Fish and Science-Girl were standing right next to Dr. X-Ray, Lieutenant Marshall and Night-Ninja, along with Penny and Rachel, disguise in mask and costume. Both of the girls had weapons in their hands; Penny had a long staff and Rachel had a spiked metal bat. The heroes were looking at Warrior-Cat and The Reaper kept staring at each other for what it seems to be going on for about three minutes.

Dr. X-Ray whispered to some of the heroes "Is one of them are going to at least throw a punch or something?"

Battle-Fish whispered back "I don't know which one will throw one, but the suspense is killing me!"

Science-Girl said "Boy, these guys really want to kill each other. It's high school all over again."

Penny, dress in a Warrior-Cat suit, replied "Should we go over there and beat them?"

Lieutenant Marshall said "Nah, let's wait a little longer to see who will throw the first punch."

Warrior-Cat and The Reaper are still locking eyes with each other as most of the heroes and villains were itching to beat or kill someone. The Reaper asked in Warrior-Cat's face "What are you waiting for, boy? Throw the first punch."

"You first." Stated Warrior-Cat.

"Big mistake."

The Reaper then send a punch combine with claws onto Warrior-Cat's face, but Warrior-Cat block it with his solar shield weapon, making The Reaper's evil face drop and Warrior-Cat smiling.

"You're the mistake."

Warrior-Cat end his sentence by using his shield against The Reaper's face, sending him walking backwards.

That was it; a punch was finally thrown by one of the team. Time to go in and beat some asses, is what everyone was thinking.

Lieutenant Marshall screamed at his team "What are you waiting for?! Take em down!"

With a loud cry from the voices of the heroes, they charge onto The Toxic Death Team with their weapon while the rest of the villains fought them. They use their weapons on each other, while the ones that didn't had no weapons uses their punch. Lieutenant Marshall swing his bat onto a villain's cheek before replying "That's for my brother!"

Night-Ninja send her knife saff against one villain in the chest after sifft his legs with it by an anger cry.

Gamble throw a card onto a villain's throat, hitting it and sending him the crowd, where he will likely be trampled by the two team.

Dr. X-Ray fires his X-Ray gun onto three villains at a time.

Battle-Fish and Science-Girl were facing off villains as they had each others back, including Penny and Rachel. Battle-Fish stab one in the face while Science-Girl uses her electro gun, which releases a small ball of electric molecule, onto a couple of villains.

The audiences were cheering for Elmore's Warriors as the teams kept fighting. The J Twins were walking past the fighting teams. They wouldn't want to waste their energies on fighting some low life thugs in villainous mask, they wanted to fight someone who was twice than them. And it wasn't Bite-Killer. Death-Wolf stare as the twins were almost there to him, then, out of nowhere, Yellow-Death, came in with his long spiked bat.

Jenny manage to disarm him by grabbing his arm and breaking it completely. Joseph then grabs him and fire his whole body out of his peel and hitting Bite-Killer in the eye, losing her balance before dropping on the ground. The heroes wouldn't want to harm themselves going up against an aggressive T-Rex and her massive jaws, but when she was on the ground, the heroes beat her with their weapons.

As soon as the twins came up to the German bodyguard, Death-Wolf had both of his arms cross and smile at the same time. Then he raises both of his blades on his back and show them to the twins.

"Are you both ready to die?" Asked the armed German wolf. His German accent was still making him more deadlier than he is.

Joseph remarked "If we had to keep listening you talking like that."

Joseph and Jenny raise both of their weapons against the bodyguard. Death-Wolf become the first one to strike, but instead of hitting one of the twins or both of them, he throws both of his blades into two villains in the chest. Both of the twins didn't understand why he throw the only weapons he had.

Joseph smiled "Big mistake."

Joseph swing his blade onto the German, but, in a flash, he grab the blade with one hand and knee him across the chin, losing his blade to him. Death-Wolf then smile at him "I never made mistakes."

He then broke the blade in half and throw it at the fight, losing it forever. Jenny fires her baton blade blaster when he's got his back turn. But he grab the blade, shocking Jenny. He then throws it like a long dart, hitting a villain in the eye. Jenny tries to insert another one, but Death-Wolf grabs her and throws her at Joseph, who got up to get him.

Meanwhile, Warrior-Cat fought off a couple of villains as his intention was to kill the man who responsible for all the pain and misery. He cried "Tobias!"

The Reaper had gotten up after the fight had started and look for Warrior-Cat. He manage to kill off a couple of heroes with his claws to get him. When someone had hear his name calling from the crowd, he turns around and saw his enemy coming in. As soon as both of them look as each other in the eyes, they charge each other as The Reaper swing his claws into him, but his attacks were block by Warrior-Cat's shield. He punch him in the face, but felt his hand hurt by the impact of the helmet he was wearing. He uses his device against him a couple of times before the villain slice Gumball a bit in the arm, earning him three cuts.

The J Twins were still facing up Death-Wolf, and they were having trouble defeating him. They got massive bruises from his brute strength. They were good with fighting criminals and gangsters with their blades.

Death-Wolf comment "I hear that you two were consider the best. My boss told me about you both. You rely on your blades and ninja stars against us. How pathetic."

Both of the twins were bleeding from their heads, noses and mouths at the same time. Their masks had absorbed most of their blood. Joseph throws another punch at the German wolf, but he block it and use it to punch Jenny before kneeing him on the face.

Death-Wolf explained "Back at my county, I was force in a labor camp. They beat me senseless and put me in the hole." Joseph punch him again, but he grab it and started crashing it. Joseph screams in pain. "From all the beatings and fear they put on me, I became the man I am today."

Jenny went in to save her twin brother by introducing a shift kick on his legs, but it wasn't effective for him. Death-Wolf then saw her and punch her on top of her head, making her on the ground. "I did not see the light when I got out fifteen years later."

Death-Wolf send his might foot onto Jenny's chest, and started crushing her.

"And it became nothing to me." Finished Death-Wolf.

Both of twins are feeling their air supply being rip out from them. Joseph took out a couple of ninja stars and throw them at Death-Wolf's face, but making him release the twins. The twins stare at the German bodyguard with ninja stars at his face. He wasn't making screaming bloody murder or cry in pain as five ninja stars still on his face. Regardless, he took it off from his face, all of them with one hand.

Joseph muttered "Shit."

Warrior-Cat and The Reaper were both launching punches and blocking ones attack at the same time as the fighting was continuing. When Warrior-Cat kick him in the stomach, he was send to another part of the fight. The Reaper saw one of the villains had one of Death-Wolf's blades on its chest and grab it. With a roar and a blade on his hand, The Reaper swing his blade at him as Warrior-Cat try his best to quickly take a few steps back to avoid being severely cut before finding out that he hasn't got more steps. The Reaper swing his blade before Warrior-Cat duck, roll and being back up.

Then two villains, one of them was Horned-Fury, grabs him by both of his arms, preventing Warrior-Cat to leave.

The Reaper laughed "Keep holding him! I want to see what his guts look like!"

Right before he sinks his blade onto Warrior-Cat's stomach, Rachel and Battle-Fish came in for his aide. Rachel shouted "That's enough from you all!"

Rachel swing her spike bat onto Horned-Fury in the face while Battle-Fish uses his trident to strike him in the chin, making them both release Warrior-Cat.

Battle-Fish exclaimed "Nice one, sweetheart!" He and Rachel give each other a quick kiss on their expose lips before hiding them back on their masks and return to the battle, making The Reaper run away and Warrior-Cat chase him.

Science-Girl was left alone on her own, but Night-Ninja and Fly-Man both got her cover and fought the villains. As Science-Girl was firing her device onto random villains, Deathly-Toast punches her and grab her ears out of the two heroes protection. She loses her device and had to face off the villain with her hands. Only problem is she didn't know how to fight; this was the first time she was doing the whole superhero thing, and right now, she's in a deathmatch between heroes and villains. Deathly-Toast summons her stun baton and send it forward onto her, but she dodge it quickly.

"What's the matter, rabbit?" Tauted Deathly-Toast. "You're going to cry for your mommy and daddy? I hear that they're at the hospital on their deathbed already."

Anger had interrupted within the ten year old pink bunny, she counter-block Deathly-Toast stun baton and grabbing his arm before snapping it. Science-Girl then punches him in the face a couple of time. She grabs the stun baton on the ground and sent ten thousand volts of lightning directly into him, burning him to a crisp. With a heavy kick send the burning toast onto the ground, and dozens of feets belonging with either heroes or villains, stomping the toast alive. With her new weapon on her hand and filled with confidence, Science-Girl went back to the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cops were trying to get into the riot and stop it for good. However, each entrances were blocked by the large fire set up by the flying grenades. The rest of the cops were still taking care of the explosions in uptown.

One of the officers replied "Jesus, where in the hell are the firefighters?!"

"There are the way, sir! But they can't risk their lives while that riot is in progress!"

"Damn it! There's too many innocent people in there, and we can't get into them! Call us a copper and sniper and I wanted it here immediately!"

Before one officer can respond to the call, he was interrupted by a scream.

"Wait!"

The rest of the officers stop to see Mr. and Mrs. Wilson drives up in their black mustang and the wife was the first one to get out of the car.

One of the officer replied "Ma'am, we're going to ask you to leave the area; this is police business."

Mrs. Wilson replied "I know how we can get into the building! There's a shortcut about ten miles from here! It's leads up to 12th avenue!"

"Mrs. Wilson, in about the next five minutes,I predict that after this riot, we going to see about a hundred people on the streets, maybe even thousands. So don't tell us"

Then she and Harold Wilson both took out large amount of cash in front of every cops eyes, making them rethink their thoughts of what she just said right now.

* * *

Joseph and Jenny were still fighting with Death-Wolf, but was being overpowered by him. They try every moves they had and learn from the Colonel on him, but he somehow know what moves they were going to do to him. They couldn't keep up as most of their bones in each body was beginning to hurt them both.

Death-Wolf laughed "I know every move you can throw at me."

Joseph and Jenny still had some strength left in them and throw punches at him, but it didn't affect him. Death-Wolf continue laughing at the twins' useless moves.

"During my years in the camp, I was train by the most brutal commander of all. He was consider to be Hitler's Second In Command. He push me with more beatings and counter-blocks until I got the best in him and break his neck."

Death-Wolf did a spiral kick onto Joseph in the face and a backward kick on Jenny.

"Since then, I face a lot of people during my years as bodyguard for mein Director. I face spies…" Jenny grabs him on the back, but Death-Wolf grab her and smash her on the ground, earning it some cracks where she landed. "assassins…"

Joseph goes to him with a fist, but Death-Wolf block it and send a might punch down onto his stomach, coughing out blood from his mouth.

"And soldiers." Finished Death-Wolf.

He then grab the twins with each hand on the throat, choking them as he squeezes the life out of them. Death-Wolf asked "Who was it that train you two dickheads? Your daddy, the commissioner? Or the Colonel?"

With a quick force forward, he released both of the twins, sending them flying across a window at a store. They keep going from shelves to shelves until they reach the counter, breaking their landing. Death-Wolf enter the empty store and march onto the twins as he steps on every can and glass.

Jenny felt her weight being heavy; her body was now damage by the German wolf and being cover in broken glass and pieces of counter, along with her twin brother. But that wasn't the reason. She notice the foot of an ex-bodyguard was on her chest again, preventing her not to get up and cutting off her oxygen.

Death-Wolf smiled to the twins "You know that punk ask me to being on his team just to kill some idiots wearing masks? He ask me to kill this Warrior-Cat, but I heard how skill you two were and wanted to see if this is truth, but I was wrong. You two relite one your blades and skill that I had know for so long. I'm going to enjoy killing you both. But first…"

He grab Joseph's neck and lock it in both of his arms and started crushing. Joseph can felt his air cut off from his throat.

"I kill you first." Finished Death-Wolf. "And her."

As the twins were getting their bones crush by the German wolf, Joseph took sometime out of his pocket; it was the needle with the green substance on it. He manage to take off the cap off with his mouth. Death-Wolf saw the needle in the Joseph's hand and took it away from him as he was still locking him with his other arm.

Death-Wolf asked while inspecting it "You think little needle will kill me?"

With no answer from Joseph, the German bodyguard then send the needle onto Joseph' arm. He scream a bit as the green substance when into the veins. His eyes slowly close before they were completely shut.

Death-Wolf smile at the teenage wolf dead under his massive arm and Jenny lying on the ground. She hasn't move or try to get his foot off of chest. He concluded that she's been dead after the green substance went into Joseph's veins.

"You both failed. You are no worthy opponent."

Then Joseph's light yellow eyes quickly open up. He started to laugh and breath at the same time as the sensation of the green substance was coursing to his entire body. His eyes were dilated, turning his pupils into dark yellow.

"That's not what its for." Stated Joseph.

Death-Wolf's leg was kick off onto something heavy and now he's being face off with the twins, but Jenny's eyes were dilated the same as her twin brother.

Joseph said "You call it poison…"

Jenny took out two long blades from her jacket and give one to her brother. Jenny finished her brother's sentence "But we call it adrenaline!"

Death-Wolf send out a punch onto one of them, but with the adrenaline in each bodies of the twins, the tables had turn for him. Jenny was the first one to sink her blade onto Death-Wolf's stomach before taking it out. Death-Wolf try to punch back or at least grab on of them, but the twins kept stabbing him with their long blades. The large German bodyguard can feel his body losing huge amount of blood from his large wounds. The blades had went on both of his legs, on the back, in each arms, and so on. Death-Wolf felt both of his legs being slice apart and collapsed on the ground. His screams weren't large enough for anyone to hear him. Both of the twins kept sending their blades onto each section on his back. The blood from the ex-bodyguard had drawn on most of The J Twins' suit.

Joseph grab the bloody fur head of the bodyguard and, right before the blade had sank onto his bloody throat, stated "Guess this worthy opponents just own your ass, asshole!"

Then the blade had cut around his bloody throat before holding up his dead head.

"Not so easy without your fuckin head now, huh?!"

Joseph then throw the head onto the scene of the fight, being loss forever.

* * *

The fight between the heroes and the villains had continued on for about an hour now. There were many dead bodies that belong to either the heroes or the villains. Most of the villains saw that their side was losing the battle and try to run away, but the heroes caught them before getting their asses beat.

Lieutenant Marshall saw that most villains were going onto the audiences and shouted as he fights off a gothic villain "Don't let them get near the crowd!"

The Reaper kill most of the heroes with one of Death-Wolf's blade as he was running away from Warrior-Cat. The, out of nowhere, Warrior-Cat jump on him, knocking out out the blade from his hand. Warrior-Cat then grabs the villain and throw him into a another part of the fight.

Warrior-Cat shouted "You aren't going anywhere, shit brains!"

He punches him with his shield so many times as the anger was still within him. The shield had sent many sections of his armor, breaking it. His punches on him were bleeding on the impact and can feel his bones breaking. The Reaper's helmet was already breaking by the impact of his shield and his fist. The Reaper send one of his scythe claws onto Warrior-Cat's left shoulder, letting him go.

But Warrior-Cat grab his dark cape and pull him hard, sending him on the ground. Warrior-Cat jump himself onto the villain and hit his helmet with his shield.

"Are you serious?!" Shouted Warrior-Cat. "You're going to run away after what you done?! All those people that you kill?! The many lives you ruin! You even put my parents in the hospital!l I waited a long time for this, Wilson!"

He send more and more punches onto The Reaper's helmet, making the crack open up a bit. The helmet finally break open, revealing the bloody face of Tobias Wilson. Warrior-Cat kept punching him in the face as he hear the noises from the background and more noises coming here.

"You hear that, Tobias?! You hear these people cheering us as we kick their sorry asses out of your buddies?! What about the sirens coming here?! You hear that as well?! It's over, Tobias! You're finish!"

"THIS...SHIT...IS...OVER!"

With one last punch onto the leader, Warrior-Cat grab him by the neck as he hear more cheering from the fight. He look around and saw that the heroes had defeated all the villains, some of them were murder, and most of them were heroes. They look at Warrior-Cat and cheer it for him.

"You did it, Warrior-Cat!"

"We beat those sons of bitches!"

"What are you waiting for, Warrior-Cat?" Asked Night-Ninja. "Beat that punk ass!"

Warrior-Cat shouted "No! We will not stood to their level! He will be lock away forever! That's the difference between us and them!

"ATTENTION ALL MASKS! STAND RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE OR WE WILL USE FORCE ON YOU!"

The entire police force arrive moments after the fight had ended; they came with heavy gear with large riot shields.

Fly-Man said in shock "Oh no."

Warrior-Cat shouted with one hand raise "Wait a minute, we're only trying to help you guys!" We're the good guys!"

"Don't listen to them officers! Arrest them all!"

Most of the heroes recognizes that nagging voice that could only belong to a woman. The same woman who had a deep hatred against people wearing masks. They couldn't see her, but they knew who it was.

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Wilson?"

"Shit." Muttered Tobias.

Before they can say some once more, the officers moves forward by hitting the first masked heroes they see by hitting them with their riot shields.

Lieutenant Marshall yelled everyone "Fall back! I repeat, fall back-" Before he reach at the end of his sentence, he got hit on the back by a huge riot shield.

The entire masked heroes, plus Elmore's Warriors, ran away from the cops as they were chasing them and hitting several masked heroes they see. The cops didn't care who save the city or who are the real criminals; all they know was that they were breaking the law when they worn those masks.

The Reaper slice off Gumball's cheek, laying him go after the police were chasing the heroes. Warrior-Cat manage to see running to a building while the cops were busy chasing the real criminals. He saw Penny and Rachel and shouted "Penny! Rachel! Get Darwin and Anais out of here!"

Penny asked "What about you?"

"I'm going to have a talk with my old partner!"

"What?!"

With no response to his ex-girlfriend, Warrior-Cat ran to the far side of the left as the cops were still chasing the heroes. He pass several people on the crowd that were cheering on during the fight before going to a building Tobias had went. He climb up the stairs until he reaches the rooftop.

"Wilson! Where are you?!" Shouted Warrior-Cat.

He then felt something had claw him in the back and drop down on his knees. Warrior-Cat saw Tobias, in his armor, without his helmet with one of his claws had his blood on it. His face was punch so many times that he lost a couple of tooths, a broken nose, and two shallow areas around the cheek and forehead.

Tobias shouted "Are you out of your freakin mind, man?! There's cops all around the place, and still you want to kill me! We need to lay low for a while!"

"Fuck you!" Yelled Warrior-Cat, who swing his shield on top of his chin, making him stumble backwards a bit. "You're not going anywhere until I turn you over to the cops!"

Warrior-Cat send his shield more onto him, in the face and his armor. His armor was about to be broken as cracks were set upon him. He sent a swift kick onto him, sending him on the ground before punching him with his shield and then started choking him.

Tobias pleaded as his voice was locking onto his enemy's hands "Wait, please! How much will I give you if you leave me alone?"

"How about all the people that you murder? The lives that you ruin? Can your money make all of this right?!"

The Reaper then slice Warrior-Cat in the stomach, making him stop choking and letting him go. The Reaper said to him "Find! If you want to bring me in, then I'll just have to kill you!"

The Reaper uses his claws against Warrior-Cat, but Warrior-Cat dodge and block at the same time. However, the wound from both his back and front was making him weak and couldn't keep up. His shield came in contact with The Reaper's both claws and try their best of pulling one out of it. Warrior-Cat's straight wasn't keeping up by the amount of straight Tobias got, plus with his armor still on. With a mighty push, Warrior-Cat was send to the ground and his shield being five feet away from him. Warrior-Cat got up and went after his shield.

The Reaper slices him with both of his claws, earning Warrior-Cat more cuts from his suit and wounds. He still hold his device in his hand and got slice in the cheek while attempting to dodge it. He was on one knee with his shield in his place and pointing at the villain.

The Reaper came to him with both claws raise up and laughed "Guess you're finish, Watterson."

"How bout a dose of sun radiation, Wilson?" Said Warrior-Cat, who press the button on the back of his shield and a quick solar flare from it hit Tobias in the chest, and knocking him on the ground. But not from the rooftop.

As soon as the villain was still falling off of the building, Warrior-Cat saw his life flashing on the villain's eyes. Tobias kept falling until he landed on a police car, smashing it completely.

Warrior-Cat then got up with still little straight left in him and walk to the edge where everyone, including the police, saw Tobias lying on the damage police car. He waited for a few seconds to see if he was still moving.

Warrior-Cat muttered to himself "Oh, shit. I killed him."

One of the officers saw someone from the top of the building and shouted "Up there! That might be the guy who push him off the roof!"

Soon the rest of the officers went it and go to the building. Warrior-Cat try to run, but his wounds were making weaker and weaker by the minute, losing more blood. Warrior-Cat collapses on both of his knees and couldn't keep up.

Then The J Twins came in out of nowhere and Joseph carries him on his back while Jenny got his shield. The twins later move out before the cops arrive at the roof. They didn't saw the hero that done to Tobias.

Then one of the officer saw the twins and the unconscious Warrior-Cat resting on Joseph's back as they ran for their lives.

"There they are! I see them! They're heading up to 75th Street!"

"Let's move out!" Cried one of the officer, then the rest of them got out of the building and made their way to an alley before chasing the three heroes.

* * *

**Wow! A lot of things had happen here! Death-Wolf has been killed by The J Twins, and Warrior-Cat defeated The Reaper, but they're not out of the woods yet! The heroes have to outrun the cops first. Sorry this isn't the last chapter, this one was going to take long to I'am going to make the last chapter. Coming up next is the aftermath of the battle and the letter that Joseph wrote before they went to the battle. Also, two heroes are going to make the ultimate sacrifice for the rest of the heroes. Stick around!**


	20. Ultimate Sacrifice and Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long and didn't post this. Yesterday my neck was hurting because I spend too long writing on the chapters on this story. But I'm done, and so is the story! Finally! You all going to love how this story ends; it's going to blow your mind! Your questions are going to be answered! We last saw the fight between Elmore's Warriors and The Toxic Death Team, in the end, the heroes won! However, the police didn't care of who they were arresting; all they saw were criminals in mask. Let's see how what happens at the last chapter. ****Ladies and gentleman, the end of part two of Elmore's Warriors! **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ultimate Sacrifice and Aftermath**

The battle between Elmore's Warriors and The Toxic Death Team had ended with the heroes being won and major deaths on both sides, including Death-Wolf. However, their moment of celebration was interrupted by the entire corps of Elmore, who was order by two rich parents of an aggressive trouble villain, who bribe them all. But Warrior-Cat wasn't done. He still wants to bring Tobias Wilson to justice. But he didn't wanted it like this. On top of the rooftop, in a building, Warrior-Cat and The Reaper fought, and it ended with the leader being knock off by a solar blast and lands on a police car. Now, weaken by the battle and his fight with The Reaper, The J Twins arrive and carries him to safety before being chase by the cops.

Joseph had carries the weaken and wounded Warrior-Cat on his back while Jenny got his solar shield weapon as both of them were still running from the cops.

Warrior-Cat weakly said "J-Joseph?"

Jenny replied "Save your straight, Warrior-Cat. We're meeting up the gang."

The gang had reminded Warrior-Cat of what's become of them. Were most of them are still here or lock up like the rest of the heroes? And what about Darwin and Anais? He was wondering about them. The last time he saw them was back at the J Twins' lair and try to talk them out of being involved in this battle. He was so focus on getting the person responsible for all of this pain and misery that he didn't saw his brother and sister in the battle, except he was saved by him and Rachel. But what about Anais? Was she safe? And Penny as well? If anything happens to any of them, Gumball would never forgive himself. What would his parents might say?

The gang had traveled twenty miles until they went to the alley and meet up some familiar faces. Two of them were members of Elmore's Warriors.

Penny asked in concern "What's wrong with him?"

Joseph replied "He's okay; he just really fuck up. Looks like The Reaper did a number on him."

Rachel said "Speaking of him, where is he?"

Before Warrior-Cat can answer, two more heroes came in on the scene, Gamble and Night-Ninja.

Gamble shouted "Guys, there's cops looking for you all!"

Science-Girl said with her eyes lower underneath his goggles "Every cops are looking for us, Gamble."

"No, you don't get it. Night-Ninja overhear some of the cops and they're planning to arrest Warrior-Cat!"

Night-Ninja explained "They said something about him pushing off a villain from a rooftop and lands on a police car. Plus we saw The Reaper going to an ambulance car. Guess we know who he push."

Joseph put down Warrior-Cat and Battle-Fish and Science-Girl grabs them with each others arms. Battle-Fish said "We can't let the police take away Gumball."

Science-Girl asked The J Twins "You guys got a plan?"

Joseph and Jenny look at each other, thinking some strategy of saving their partner. They thought of it, but the rest of them weren't going to like this.

Jenny answered "We have this one plan."

The rest of members look up at the twins in desperation. Rachel said "Well, what is it?"

Joseph explained "Me and Jenny are going to try to sneak into one of the cops car and drive away. That way, the cops will give up their search on Warrior-Cat and goes after us instead."

Warrior-Cat gain some energy from from his voice and spoken out in objection "Wait, then that means you guys will take the blame for me. You can't do this."

Jenny said "We may our chose, Warrior-Cat. We have to do this."

"No!" Shouted weakly Warrior-Cat. "No. Listen, you guys don't have to do this. Let me take the blame for this. I did this, and its my responsibility of as a hero to step in."

Joseph asked "What about your brother and sister? They need you. You can't force them to abandon them like this. So its up to us now. We're the real superheroes out there, you're just someone that we don't want to see end up in shackles."

"But-But what about the team? What about our partnership? What about this city? They need someone like you to handle these pricks. They can't do it alone."

Before Joseph and Jenny leave to make the ultimate sacrifice, the twins look at Warrior-Cat for the last time. Joseph said "Just remember one thing, Gumball. All these events and changes can all be answer to one letter. You soon know."

With that being said, Warrior-Cat didn't understand what he had mean, including his siblings and his friends. The J Twins join with Night-Ninja and Gamble.

Jenny ordered "I want you guys to make distract the cops while we go and make off with one of their vehicles. Its most likely that you both will be caught just like the rest of them, but with great cause."

Night-Ninja said "We stick by with you both, The Colonel, The Lieutenant, and the team in the end."

Gamble declared "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's raise some hell into these bastards."

They look at each other one last time and give each one a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Joseph and Gamble give each other a quick bro hug as Jenny and Night-Night hug each other. Jenny give one kiss on the cheek at Gamble as Joseph give one kiss in Night-Ninja's cheek. The twins look at the Warrior-Cat and his friends and Joseph said "You guys should leave the area; the Lieutenant' van is park right about five miles from here that hidden at another alley. Go, there's not a minute to loss."

Night-Ninja and Gamble then ran out of the north side of the alley, causing them to be expose by the cops and send them all on a chase on both of them. While they're distracted, the J Twins made their way onto a police car that was the closest to them. Joseph went in on the driver's seat and while Jenny went in last, he hotwire the car, turning it on.

Most of the cops around him didn't notice the twins being on one of their car until some of the audiences saw and cheer for them. The police car then drive forward onto the streets. The cops saw the car and went to their own vehicles and chase after them. The police car, driven by Joseph, made their way to the corner of 65th Avenue. People cheer on for the legendary J Twins, including the rest of the superheroes and Elmore's Warriors. The car was going at top speed and passing other people's cars. They didn't care that they were breaking the law, they didn't care what was going to them, and they didn't care that they're about to be arrest along with the others; all they care was that being a superhero was meant of doing things for the greater good, even it means making the ultimate sacrifice. The cops had radio the rest of them, who was still rounding out the rest of the heroes and villains.

The helicopters arrive a little late after being call for to take care of the riot. The chopper saw the speeding police car, passing cars and stoplights. The light from the bottom shine a light on the car.

"_Target is heading up to upper east. Prepare to cut off their path."_

A couple of cops had made it already as some of the cars were blocking the only path that leads to the highway. They respond to the call a few minutes ago. However, it wasn't enough to block them from leaving the area, they needed more manpower. But the rest of the cops were still making the arrest. Mr and Mrs. Wilson were on the scene behind the cops.

Mrs. Wilson spatted "Damn it! Where the hell is the rest of the cops?! This isn't enough for you guys to hold up two heroes in a car!"

Mr. Wilson nodded "I argue; we pay you guys to arrest everyone wearing a mask, and you all can't handle two murdering ninjas?"

One of the officer argued back "You Wilsons don't pay enough for us. So you two just stay back and let us how to handle our job, if you pays more than a grand. Shall we say about three grand?"

"Don't push it." Said Mrs. Wilson.

Soon one of the cops saw the speeding police car and coming at them. He shouted at everyone behind him "There they are!"

All of them turn their heads onto the car, and not knowing what to do when it comes to them. They're only option here was to step right in front of them and stand there until they come to their senses.

One of the officer asked "Should we all just go out there and stand until they stop?"

"Not unless you want to get run over like a chipmunk! Don't be stupid! You saw what you done to that wolf? The boys found his head while we found the rest of him."

"Maybe we can try. I mean, they think that we're on their side."

The car was going about fifty, maybe a hundred miles per hour. Joseph saw the officers blocking their only path of getting out of here. They manage to get rid of the cops by drinking to Main Street to King Street. He wasn't taking any chances against them; they saw how they round up all of heroes, including his teammates. Even after everything they had done to this city, they're still wanted by them. So he kept driving at full speed.

The cops weren't going to put their own lives by stopping the car, no matter how much Mr. and Mrs. Wilson are paying them. The couple look at the corrupt officers behind their vehicles and weapons that they're not going to try and stop them. So they had no other choice.

Mrs. Wilson shouted "Oh, for fuck sakes! If you all aren't going to handle this like men, then I'll handle this myself!"

She grab one police officer's pistol and go over the hood of the car before taking a couple of steps into the road.

Mr. Wilson asked with concern "Teresa, what are you doing?"

"They're superheroes, Harold. If there's one thing they can't kill is a bystander. Let's see how many bullets it can take for them to make a simple answer." Teresa raises one arm with the pistol in her hand and pointed onto the coming police car.

The J Twins saw Teresa being on the road with a pistol onto them. Jenny asked her twin brother "Joseph, what is she doing?"

Joseph answered while focusing on the road "I don't what the fuck she's doing. Come on, get off the road."

Teresa wasn't going to move from this stop, not until they move out of the way first. Even if it means killing her or the many bullets she has to throw at them. Which ever comes first.

"Get off the road." Growled Joseph.

The car was almost there to their freedom and committing their first vehicular slaughter. Teresa clock her gun and her fingers were about a two-third seconds of firing many bullets onto the car.

"GET OFF THE GODDAMN ROAD, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

The fingers were slowly squeezing the trigger from the pistol, and, before the bullets were fire, the driver finally got the message.

"OH SHIT!"

The police car made a hard left, missing her, and smashing into a couple of police cars. The car had landed onto the road, and started to roll for a massive ten seconds. The car stopped while being flipped on. Broken windows were turn into thousands and thousands of pieces, one of the wheels were lost, the hood came off from it, and some of the engines from the front and bottom were off.

The officers arrive on the scene, and saw the twins laying on the ground with broken glass. Teresa scolded at the officers before giving the pistol back to its rightful owner "And that's how you do it, you morons!"

The rest of the cops all pointed their pistols onto the twins when one of them saw them getting up. One of the officers said with surprise "I can't believe that they fallen for that!"

Harold said to the officers "Don't take your eyes on them, boys. According to our son's computer, their wanted for a sixty-five murders in Maine, and over four-five murders in here. Not to mention for the attempted murder of our son."

One of the officers reminded "May I reminded you both that your son is responsible for the seventy-five murders he and his buddies had committed. And counting for what happen tonight, I say that there's bond to be more than a hundred people."

Two of them had take out each handcuffs and put them in each hands of each twin. First Joesph, then Jenny.

Joseph said "I remember that you cops are supposed to read our Miranda Rights when we're being arrested."

"Not when you two are wanted for murder in two states. You got no rights here, but you do understand why you're being arrested?"

Jenny answered "Because we stop an entire gang of villains who weren't going to stop at nothing until every last one of us, including you dicks, are dead. We're superheroes and we save lives, and tonight, we save a lot of them."

Theresa spotted at them "I don't give a shit what you and your buddies had done tonight! All that we know is that you both are going to jail for a very long time. Officers, take them away."

* * *

In Downtown, the cops had rounded up all the heroes and villains as they put them in the back of their cars. The citizens cheer at the heroes for what they had done tonight. The cops were surprise that the heroes weren't resisting arrest. They didn't whine, complain or try to struggle. They just got their hands cuff and let the cops arrest them.

One of the officer said "I'm surprise that you and your buddies aren't complaining of you going to jail again. You have no idea the kind of trouble you are in."

Lieutenant Marshall had gotten both of his hands cuff from behind him and replied "We don't care what you boys in blue think about us. We just save your sorry asses and this city from being reduce to ashes. You should thank us."

From behind the arrest of every costume heroes in the city, people everywhere shouted at the cops for what they had to say. A couple of cops came in and try to control the crowd, preventing them of not going into a frenzy.

"Man, you don't get it?! These guys save our asses tonight! Why are you arresting them?!"

"Yeah, you all save this city!"

"Elmore's Warriors, motherfuckers!"

"You guys were awesome tonight!"

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

_There was no words left to describe what has happen that night. The villains were defeated, and they arrested the wrong people._

_But neither the crowd nor the heroes didn't care; all that matters was that we save the city from being overrun by real life super villains._

_Many of the heroes were arrested while the crowd cheer them and shouting their names and the team._

_But the ones that really made it happen tonight, the ones that show the utmost most respect than the rest of the heroes were._

_The J Twins._

_They risk their lives to save my ass through most of the times, but tonight, they made the ultimate sacrifice of letting me rot in jail for the rest of the lives._

_And it was an honor to serve with them, just like they serve with the team and the Colonel._

The J Twins were walking to the back of an armor police car as a couple of police officers were behind them with pistol on their backs. From each rows of crowds from the left and right were the crowd, cheering at them, chanting their names and clapping their hands for the heroes.

As the twins were on the back of the car and was about to be taken away forever, Joseph said his final words to them "Ladies and gentleman, it's an honor to save your beloved city."

* * *

**Six Weeks Later.**

Six weeks had pass since the fight in Downtown Elmore between Elmore's Warriors and The Toxic Death Team. The death roll had increase by over eighty-five; almost of half them were people wearing mask. The police and the ambulances had scoop up bodies and parts of them onto the streets. Since that fight that ended all of them being arrested by the cops, there hasn't been one costume hero being on the street, not even Elmore's Warriors.

There's had been an increase in crime since there was no hero nor a team to stop; there's been more murder, rape, robbery, etc. The cops weren't going to do a thing to stop all of this from happening. They can arrest people who wears masks, but they can't arrest non-mask people. Everyone pray and wait to see if they were someone out there to save this city once more. They wanted to do something about it, but they can't go out wearing a mask since a the ban of masks and capes, even the ones that weren't arrest the second time had stop wearing their masks for good. They all resume back to their regular lives.

In Uptown Elmore, several of the buildings that were bombed six weeks ago are being rebuilt again, including the houses. Except for one. The Wattersons house was still destroy and all was left were rumbles. There stood six people who were watching of the mess that was once their house.

Nicole and Richard were still at the hospital for their injuries from three thugs working with Tobias. Gumball, Darwin and Anais couldn't go home because their house were destroyed after returning back from the fight. So they had to stay at Rachel's place. They visit their parents at the hospital, who weren't still waking up from their injuries, except for Gumball, he didn't went due to his injuries from battle. Darwin and Anais visit them and told their unconscious parents of why he didn't came, but cares for them both. The three of them promise to visit them everyday from after school. Gumball had taken care of his siblings and all of them watch out from one to the other. Gumball and Darwin had become the replacement parents for their sister until they're parents wake up. From six long weeks had been very hard on them. They pray everyday to God to make them wake up. They had nightmares that they can't never be wake up, or that they had died.

Then, one day, Gumball held his mother's paw and whisper to her and his dad of he is sorry for everything. The lies. The secrets. Putting him and his siblings in danger. Everything. Even the part about not turning out like them. He cry everyday, at the hospital and at Rachel's, blaming himself for what happen to them. What he wanted was for both of them to forgive Gumball for everything. He waited and cry for his answer, then came the soft hands that belong to a mother that cares for her kids.

Now the family are a whole once more, and couldn't wait to go back home. But their home wasn't in good condition. Gumball and his siblings was force to tell them about what happen during the last six weeks. Everything. However, his mother and father didn't care about that; all that they know was that their kids were safe and sound. Gumball and his parents had made amends to each other, forgetting about the fight they had.

The family, plus Penny, who offer to help them, were still looking for something that may have survived, but all they found was dirt and more rumbles. However, they found most of Gumball and Darwin comics that survive, but a little damage. Some of their clothes, a pillow and nothing else. Nicole stop looking and sit down under the rumble.

"What an awful mess. I don't know how are we going to survive this."

Gumball goes to her and conform her with a hug. "Don't worry, mom. We'll think of something. I'll just get a job and work part-time."

"No. No, that was gotten this mess in the first place. Me, being focus on my work that I drove you into all of this. You don't have to do this."

"But I want to. I brought this on this city and you guys as well. And I want to repair you all."

The rest of the gang goes to them and sat down. Anais asked "So what now?"

Gumball guessed "Guess we start finding jobs."

Then before one of them have anything to say on this, a mail car came in front of the driveway. The mailman came out of the car and was surprise of looking at the house. The gang look at each other and they all went to him.

Richard asked "Can I help you find something?"

The mailman said "Yeah, I'm looking for the Wattersons residence. I just don't know if this is it."

"That's us." Answered Anais.

"Oh, well, I got a letter from Gumball Watterson." Gumball heard his name and raise his hand, stating that he's him. The mailman got one letter from out of his bag and hand onto the cat. He tip his hat onto them before going back to his car.

Darwin asked Gumball, who was holding the letter "Who's it from, Gumball?"

Gumball check on the envelope on the front and the back. It had his name and address, but it didn't had the name of the ones who sent it. Gumball open the envelope and took out a letter from it. He reads some of it and saw who was it that sent it. It had only one letter on it.

J.

Gumball said with surprise "It's from the J Twins."

Darwin, Anais and Penny hear the names of heroes who turn themselves in just to save Gumball from being rot in jail and went to get a closer look at the letter. Both Nicole and Richard didn't know who they were except that their kids told them everything. Soon the family went in on the letter as Gumball started to read it.

_Dear Gumball,_

_I know that you been partners with my and my sister for over a month now. We had taught you everything that me and Jenny to know what's like of being a real hero, and not just someone in a mask. We really wish for you to continue our partnership, but sometimes it has to end. We saw how you and your siblings with your parents ended up like this. If you don't understand why this letter is confusing to you, maybe this will help. Since this city had gotten rid of the team and our allies, me and my sister knew that someday, one of these days, we'll be in jail with the rest of them. We left with our thoughts thinking about what will happen to us if me or Jenny or perhaps the both of us, who will carry on our weapons, our battle plans, and the lair? We knew that we couldn't risk one of the members of carry on, due to the risk they'll be taking. That's when we turn to the only person that we can trust. You. You're now the sole owner of our lair and will carry on our legacy. But that doesn't mean you get to hang out here and be dry up lumps of shit. Right now, we found something while we were being lock in our lair during the police mask hunt on us. Turns out most of the crime bosses that we stop, plus the operations are all run to only person. The relatives were simply a diversion for us and the police. The real boss is simply the head of all the operations and the crime bosses. We still don't know who he is, but he's simply a kingpin. You and your siblings won't be able to take them down by yourselves; you need the team and us. But its not going to be easy. They won't be able to risk themselves by the cops again after our former member went all berserk and slaughter a lot of innocent peoples. So you have to wait for a bit until everything dies down, which gives you enough time for you to continue training and get us out of prison. You should be able to download the schematics on our computer. You'll be able to hack into their network and learn in each direction in there. Our code to the lair are at the bottom of the list. We know that you can't do this anymore because of what happen with your life. Its hard for you and your siblings; believe me, we been there. When you said that us superheroes are afraid of dying, you were right. But you can't let it get to you. When something bad happens, you turn it into something you can use against them._

_Remember, you're not Warrior-Cat inside of you; You're Gumball Watterson inside of Warrior-Cat._

_Your partners,_

_The J Twins._

Gumball, his family and Penny all look at the letter with deep silence; this was the letter Joseph had mentioned to Gumball on that night before he and his sister took the heat for him. Gumball had spend weeks thinking about what he had said about that. He never knew, until now.

Darwin asked Gumball "So you're going to do it?"

Gumball had a lot of mind in his mind. After everything has happen during the last six weeks on his life, there's been secrets, crime, murder, masks, jail time. Everything. This letter had remind him of why he had form a partnership with The J Twins, to become a real hero. But this goes behind the level of being a real superhero.

"They save our lives, Darwin. They save my ass a lot of times. This is the one time they tell me to do something for them in return. But…" Gumball's mind started to consider an answer to this. "No. I can't do this anymore. I can't put you all into this again."

Anais said slowly "But Gumball, they knew you, and you're the only one they can trust. Plus you save the city."

"Yeah, well, I put a guy in the hospital and let my partners take the fall. Some hero I turn out to be."

Richard started "Son, they're your friends; you can't just abandon them."

"Dad, I never knew that this is going to make things go all to hell like this. I can't go through like this again. I'm try to make this right for you girls and make me rethink my life."

Gumball just couldn't go through of putting more people in danger, including the ones he care so deeply about. He had gotten his parents into this and go them almost kill in prison and he let his friends, siblings and his ex go through almost died. Perhaps, maybe it was time for him to give up being a hero before more people could get hurt or their lives ruin. Maybe he'll just transfer the letter to someone else from the team, if they chose to.

Then a soft hand had change his mind. Gumball turn around and saw his ex looking at him with a smile.

"Gumball," Penny Started. "You can't abandon them. I didn't know why you were doing this and making all these secrets, but I understand now. There're your teammates, Gumball, and you should them just like they help you. You chose this life because you believe of what's happening in here. If this want you want, then go for it."

Gumball's mouth was open wide, acting all surprise that she's letting him do this, despite what has happen. "But," He said. "Penny, what about us? What about live's together?"

"I can love you for as long as it takes. I can love the same little kid who's been in love with me since forever. I can love you when you're with me. But that's not you anymore. You're someone different when you wear the mask underneath you. You have to give these people what who you are."

Gumball chuckled a bit. "Come on, Penny. I'm not a hero. I'm not like the twins."

"Its not the mask that makes you the hero, Gumball. Its what who you are underneath it." Stated Penny, who she and Gumball look at each others eyes. Penny's lips then meet up with Gumballs, sharing them a long kiss. She put away from him, making Gumball acting more surprise than he was.

"Was that our last kiss?" Asked Gumball.

Penny, kept smiling, corrected "Don't think of it as our last one. Think of it as a thousand kisses, and they'll be plenty more." She said at the end of the sentence with a wink.

Both of the couples smile at each other for a short time before Penny says her byes to him and his family as she ran home, not in tears nor disappointment. But happy for Gumball for going to the life he choice. Gumball look at the letter one more time with his answer change. He soon realize that he'll be needed the team back together, but its not going to be easy, since everything has happen to them, with the Colonel's death, the lair destroy and being arrested second. If he was going to make this work and order a jailbreak on The J Twins, he's going to need his own team.

Then his answer came when Darwin asked "So, when do we begin?" Gumball turn around and saw his family smiling at him and with confidence, making Gumball beam with pride.

* * *

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

_When my family offer to join, that's I when I realize what was the big point of being a true hero. That when more people try to act like heroes, all of this happen, of making this a world filled with heroes and villains. Eventually, it had to end here. People can't become heroes for a reason just because of comics, movies or shows that they seen. Its because the real world, right here, need real superheros._

At the J Twins' lair, now is the Wattersons new home, Gumball was lifting himself with some pull ups while Darwin and Anais battle each on the mat, to practice their moves. Nicole and Richard were busying making weapons at the station. Right next on the right wall, there was blueprints of Gumball's costume in different areas and a large iron mask cover in blue with a bit of red hangs on the table.

_And not someone in a handmade costume, or a wetsuit, playing make believe. But a real superhero can, with the combinations of moves, skills, and can really kick ass._

_Plus with a more effective suit._

* * *

**Epilogue: Elmore's State Penitentiary.**

In the room of 208, two police officers were behind on guard duty for the person they're holding in the room. The teenager was cover with severe injuries for the last six weeks; he had suffer a broken cheek, which resulted in swollen, a black eye, cover with an eye bandage, a broken left arm, a broken right leg, five rib cages broken, and a broken neck. He was found on the top of a damage police car and wearing an amor. He hasn't said a word since that night six weeks ago about a fight in downtown between people dressing as heroes and villains. His right eye move around each area of the room as the his door was open up. There were three people in his room, two of them wasn't familiar to him, but one was.

Tobias' right eye wide in surprise and struggle to talk due to his massive injuries he has got. "N-Never thought…" Said Tobias, struggling. "I see...you...here."

In the middle between two heavy guarded grey moles, both wearing gangsters suits, stood one that Tobias had known since the guy looks like him. He was wearing a white fedora, his white jacket resting on his back, revealing a red tie and a white vest, and was holding a golden rod like the kings got in medieval times.

"I see that you had fail, my dear nephew." The old man spoke in an Italian accent, and got the voice of a thirty year old. His head, which was down, look up to Tobias, revealing his mid-fifties face with his left eye clear as a ghost.

"Tell me everything. Starting with superheroes." Stated the man, who smile at him, and Tobias let out a sinister grin at him, despite his injuries.

* * *

**Wow! Wasn't that great everybody?! Your questions are finally answers! The J Twins had took upon themselves to be arrested for Warrior-Cat, there are no more masks or capes in the city, Gumball got the letter that Joseph mention, and now he and his family are going to take part of being in Gumball's team. Have you saw Gumball's suit back at the lair? He's about to go all iron, you know what I mean. Also, he and Penny are never getting back, but they will eventually. And finally, a mysterious man, who look like Tobias, came to him at jail and ask him about superheroes. Uh-oh! That can't be good! If you like to know who he is, go to my profile and go down on the list to see who he is. Well, the second part has ended! There is going to be a part three, which will be the conclusion of it; however, I don't have any ideas of who its going to turn out. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas that could work. Up next is The Assassin, the one that most of you all are waiting for. That one is going to be at in mid-August or in September. I don't know; my neck is still killing me, and I need my break. See you all later, and read some of my stories and post more reviews! Also, look at new stories that are coming out and send me a message of what you think of it. NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
